Strength, Power, Control, and Letting Go
by Watching You All
Summary: "You will have to choose blood over blood. You will lose something no matter what." Takes place after KC, morals & relationships are tested. Who & what will survive the war of blood & crowns? And what will be given birth to after the storm clears? Both ships represented & then some. Powerful Newbloods introduced, fights, romance, music too! WARNING: prepare to be hooked.
1. Chapter 1

**I have voided this chapter simply because it wasn't relevant to the plot of this Fanfic.**

 **Upfront, I am total Mareven fan, for those that are Marecal, I will try to do both sides justice. I will try to do Mare justice, she is a complex character and I will certainly try to make this fanfic as realistic as possible.**

 **I do stay true to the characters. I often use the books as a reference and a guide.**

 **Disclaimer: We are lucky to have Victoria Aveyard to own the all the character rights and the other Red Queen rights stuff. I would make a mess of it I did.**

 **All criticism welcome!**

 **Also, music has always been essential to me writing anything. So, when I upload each chapter I'll give a music suggestion for you guys to listen to while you read. For me, when the right song comes on during the right moment in a book, it makes it that more special. Thanks for your support. You have any suggestions don't be afraid to comment or PM me.**

 **Also, it may seem boring right now, but the plot begins to form around chapter 3. And in my opinion, it does get better. Practice makes perfect, right?**

 **Chapter two takes place during King's Cage. But Chapter 3 takes place after.**

 **Remember, it does get better, trust me. I have a plan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A promise is a promise. February 24th like I promised.**

 **Song Suggestion: Monsters by Ruelle**

When Jon first approached Mare, or whether, he let her approach him, it was difficult to not be taken aback by her. He had seen her birth, her upbringing, her entrance at Queenstrial, and —once he told her of Corros Prison—her brothers death.

Jon knew that Mare hated him but, in a strange way, Mare was like a daughter to him.

He had tried to make himself believe that it wasn't his fault. It was Ptolemus who had killed Shade, and Mare had chosen to go with Maven. But, in the end, he had let it happen.

It was infuriating.

 _But it was necessary_.

Just like it was necessary that Mare's hatred for him was pure. It hurt him to to make her believe that he was only in it for himself.

 _But it was necessary._

He repeated it over in his head like a mantra, constantly trying to convince himself it was true. When Shade died, when Mare gave herself up, and as long as the future held, he would keep up the facade of his loyalty to the crown.

Jon's visions had peaked the young king's interests when he told him of the Scarlet Guard's plans to liberate the Dagger Legion. However, once he got around to Mare's part in the operation, Maven threw his lot in with Jon. If not for the outcome, Jon would have been excited. Maven blindly gave him his trust and sought advice from him regularly. In a way Jon was the king's unofficial advisor. The power he possessed was addicting, but he remained in check on his plan.

When they brought Mare out from wherever they were holding her, Jon did his best to keep his composure.

 _It is necessary._

Now Mare was stuck sitting between him and Evangeline at the king's feast.

 _Two minutes, thirty-nine seconds._

Sonya Iral sat across from him. The houses, Iral, Haven, and Laris planned to make it perfectly clear where they stand. If they succeed, which they wouldn't, the king would be dead and the three High Houses would take control and wait for former Queen Anabel to place her eldest grandson, Tiberius back on the throne. If they failed in the assassination attempt, which they would, then Maven would be weakened.

Without Laris, Norta has no air force.

Without Iral and Haven, Norta has no spies.

Sonya, though young, was a fighter and when the tree houses began planning, she was the first to sign up.

 _One minute, twenty-seven seconds._

She and the rest of House Iral had suspected the tales of the late queen Elara and and her son Maven, but there was no clear confirmation until Mare's near escape. Iral was told that their former head of the House, the Panther (Sonya's grandmother), was away reaching out to old contacts due to the recent "disturbances" by the Scarlet Guard.

After Corros Prison, it was too easy to say the Guard was responsible because they were. However, the doubt remained.

 _Thirteen seconds._

Mare was looking at Sonya now, probably remembering their previous conversation. Mare flinched when Sonya suddenly catches her staring. Jon took a drink of his wine.

 _Five seconds._

"Mare, could you do me a small favor?"

She turns to with a menacing glare.

"Excuse me?"

The shots ring out first.

Mare flinches at the shots, the bullet meant for her scraping her cheek. She knocks into Jon causing him to spill the wine in his hand.

Evangeline Samos is dodging bullets and redirecting, playing her part well. The Samos bunch are a peculiar group. But there was no time. He needed to act quickly.

The sentinels are distracted, they rush to protect the king from more bullets, but even though Jon couldn't see Maven he knew the king had been struck in the neck. The wound will be healed of course, but it provided enough time for him to flee.

Mare pushed herself off the floor and grabbed a knife from the table and quickly worked to free herself from the manacles Maven keeps well hidden.

Jon struggled to his feet, limping his way to the door. In the caos, those allied to Maven were focused on battling Houses Iral, Laris, and Haven.

When he saw Houses' attempt on the king's life, he chose not to warn him. Maven would have him executed for his possession of this knowledge and doing nothing about it. The boy relied on him more than any of his advisors. But more importantly he trusted him on the subject of Mare-thinking back to their previous conversations.

Jon managed to make it through the door and with the help of his ability out of the palace.

It took time, he had to take many detours to avoid being seen, but for him it was simple. His ability allowed him to see when other guards and healers were headed his way, making their way towards the ballroom.

Jon had looked into many futures as well as Mare's, he recalled the exiled prince's now. The greatest part of his ability was that upon seeing their future he could remember their pasts.

Jon first knew he was different when he was five. His first visions were only that of the immediate future. They were small things, like knowing when something would fall or be knocked from a table. Then it was knowing what others would say before they said it. As he grew older, he began to see farther into the future, into other's future. He found it a miserable existence. At thirteen he would look around to fellow reds around town and then suddenly he saw suffering in a thousand different ways.

Then he saw Mare.

It was strange, seeing her mother give mother birth to her. She was a small thing.

Food was something every red lacked and her mother was no exception. The lack of nutrition Mare was given was obvious from her birth. But the lack of food wasn't the only factor. When Mare was born, she was smaller than most malnourished newborns he had seen, with a wisp of brown hair on her head, yet to become faded by years of oppression and hunger.

Of course he wasn't seeing any of this in real time, they were only visions of things to come. Mare wasn't the first future birth Jon had seen, but it was a recurring one.

For months he had seen her birth in his dreams as well as during the day. It then became clear to him that she was important. Maybe even vital to his own he began to look further.

Jon was only fifteen when he first saw Mare, it took him two years to see her future to seventeen years, but when he did, couldn't believe what he saw.

Mare was like him, born with red blood and an ability she should not have.

When Jon discovered he was not meant to have his ability, he decided to tell his parents, but as soon as he made the decision, he saw a horrific future that if he told anyone, silver soldiers would to hurt him and his family, so he kept it secret.

Mare was different and her existence was something that wasn't going to be hidden. At first he didn't want to see what would happen to girl he spent the better part of two years trying to perceive.

He thought it could only lead to an unmarked grave.

But reluctantly he began to see farther.

Jon pushed on pressed past the Queenstrial and saw her struggle with two princes, and when saw her engagement to the would be king Maven and further, Jon knew he had to intervene.

His own conscription was soon and he had already a perceived a way out of it, but now he had direction. When he ran away, first thing he did when he got to safety was see into the future of both princes. Including Prince Tiberius VII.

Right now as Jon made his way through Whitefire, he recalled his memories of the exiled prince's upbringing. Cal would sneak out of the palace when he could and when he did he used the same exit. This is the exit Jon used now.

It took him several minutes to get out of the palace, but thanks to Cal inability to stay in Whitefire it was easy. It also so helped all the guards and sentinels were focused the High House's revolt. No one would be missing him and he would be well out of reach before all the necessary interrogations were over.

At that thought Jon thought back to Mare, her interrogation would go swiftly but not without pain. He did feel a little guilty for leaving her behind, but she would escape in a few months: on the day of Maven's wedding in fact.

Jon would see Mare again, although he wasn't looking forward to her trying kill him, but he would talk her down and convince of his plan. She would be hesitant in trusting him again, but his ability was something she couldn't ignore. All she needed was time to get there.

It was only necessary.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! my children! It's been a while. I'm sorry for disappointing you guys and not updating as regularly as you all deserve. That's on me, but good news I have more time now that I've graduated.**

 **I'm not just going with the flow anymore, I have a plan. It's been building up in my mind for weeks now. Honestly, I feel like my mind is having a baby and it's beautiful!**

 **As a reader, I felt that Kilorn is often overshadowed as just the best friend and Shade as just the favorite brother. I think he has a lot of potential. Some of what I write might give you a wtf moment but it all serves a purpose for the bigger picture.**

 **This takes place three days after the end of King's Cage. I've switched to First Person.**

 **I chose this song because this is where Mare's mind set is. Her relationship just ended with Cal and she's heartbroken and almost hollowed out by everything that's happened so far. She feels a lot of emotions, especially anger and sorrow (as we've seen in the books).This song is Mare leaning on Kilorn as a comfort. We know they're best friends. They've been through so much. She's emotionally wounded, as we've seen, and Kilorn becomes her crutch. The music video kind of sums up the idea as well.**

 **Song Suggestion: Don't Forget About Me by Cloves**

 **Mare**

 _-Attend to your own fate, Mare Barrow_

 _-And that is?_

 _-To rise. And rise alone. I see you as you could become, no longer the lightning, but the storm. The storm that will swallow the world entire._

It's been months since Jon spoke those cursed words. And even now they ring true. Cal has chosen the crown (whether he has admitted it or not) and Maven…

We returned from Corvium three days ago. And ever since then, all I could think of were Jon's words. I hate Jon for being right. He's betrayed me a thousand times over. And I shouldn't let him inside my head. _The storm that will swallow the world entire._ Words that bring both comfort and fear to my broken heart.

That's when I reach for the bottle of Whiskey I stole from Davidson's office. I'm careful to uncork it quietly as Gisa sleeps peacefully next to me. I envy her ability to sleep with few worries.

 _Look at how far I've come,_ I think.

Cal has chosen his crown over me. My brothers are still at war, one is dead. A king is dead. Maven is probably still looking for me. And I envy my sister.

I'm right back where I started.

The only thing that has really changed is that I no longer worry about Kilorn as much as before. He's found his place as the friend to both Red and Newblood.

If there was ever one person I could truly count on it would be him. I look down at the bottle of whiskey. Giving up on sleep, I get up and sneak out my room to see the only person I can truly really confide in.

 **Kilorn**

Mare nearly scared the shit out of me when she appeared above my bed. It didn't help that she woke me up by placing a small but firm hand over my mouth.

"Damn it, Mare, a simple 'wake up' would have done the trick," I whisper as I sit up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," she whispers back.

"It's fine, what is it?"

"Can we talk?"

I notice the bottle in her hand. "Only if you're sharing."

She smiles.

 **Mare**

Although it was unlikely I decided not to chance my brothers catching us drinking alone in Kilorn's room. I love them but their clueless and they would get the wrong idea. Instead, we decided to take a walk across the base.

Once we were a safe distance from the Officer's Row Kilorn asked, "So where and why the whiskey?"

"Davidson's office and I think 'why not' would be the better question," I reply.

For this, there is no response. A veil of silence passes over us for a minute. I'm sure he's noticed that I haven't been training with Cal since we've returned to Corvium. So when the quiet becomes too unbearable I say, "You know I've never really asked about your lessons with Ada."

Kilorn smirks at this. I can tell how proud he is in learning how to read. He was a fisherman's apprenticed since he was a seven.. That meant that he never had the chance to attend what passed for school in the Stilts.

"It's going pretty well, actually. I'm reading whole paragraphs now. It may not be much but considering before…" Then his eyes light up as if just realizing something.

"Come on," he picks up the pace, taking long strides, I have to almost jog to keep up with him. "I want to show you something."

Kilorn takes the lead and brings us to the edge of the forest separating the Airfield from the barracks and Officer's Row. The same forest Cal and I stopped by during one of our runs. I push the memory away and pretend the heat on my face is from the humid summer that plagues Piedmont.

I hesitate as he takes a step into the forest but I follow reluctantly. We head farther into the trees then I did with Cal, it's not until I see Kilorn stop at a particularly large tree that I know what he's thinking. I look up into the tree notice a board of wood placed between sturdy branches about thirty feet up. Wide enough for about two or three people.

"You rebuilt our old Hideout," I say. Kilorn begins to climb and I follow after a moment of admiration.

One summer when I was fourteen, after a day of pickpocketing, Kilorn and I found a piece of wood in an alley, a little wider than a door. We decided to put it in a tree in the forest near the river where Kilorn fished and on most days I could see from that spot. I remember the difficulty we had trying to get it into the tree. Shade saw us carrying it off and followed. With the three of us combined, we managed to get it into the tree. After a few days, it became our official Hideout. It was well hidden by the branches and you wouldn't notice it from the river unless you were looking for it.

Shade said it would come in handy and we could put any stolen items there for safekeeping. Trammy was conscripted a month before so on the days that I didn't go to school-which was often-Shade and I would sometimes spend entire days climbing the trees around it. Kilorn would come by later in the afternoon. He never said it but I knew he wasn't eager to go home to his lonely house-his father was dead and his mother gone. The Hideout was a literal hideout from his non-existent family.

I was just getting into thieving at the time and even though my parents didn't like it, Shade taught how me how to perfect skills. I have always been stubborn and he knew he could never talk me out of it so he embraced it.

Shade said the forest was a good place to practice my quick footwork in case I needed to make a run for it. Climbing branches perfected my balance and made my hands sure. The leaves and twigs below made my footsteps light and quick.

He had no idea that those lessons would help me in more than just thieving. Time is supposed to heal all wounds, but the cut of his death feels as painfully fresh as it did the day it happened.

My eyes begin to water as I realized how much I miss Shade.

By the time Kilorn and I reached the top of our new Hideout tears are freely flowing. As I swing my legs over the board Kilorn hands me the bottle of Whiskey.

"I miss him too," he says as I take a drink. If I was with anyone but Kilorn right now I might try to hide my tears. But Kilorn loved Shade as much as I did and feels his loss as much as I do. The new Hideout is similar to the original and does bring some comfort but it will never be the same for too many reasons.

I wipe my eyes, "I'm sorry," I say.

"I've seen you at your worst remember," he shifts closer to swinging his legs over the side next to mine but he doesn't put an arm on my shoulder like I would expect him to. He respects my feelings for him only extends to friendship but I can tell he's holding back. He wants us to be more than what we are. In another life, if I had somehow survived conscription, then we might have been.

Despite my better judgment I lean my head on his shoulder and close my eyes, relishing in the comfort it brings. Kilron tenses at my gesture but then relaxes after a moment's hesitation and settles for a gentle pat and rub of my shoulder before reaching for the bottle of whiskey.

"Thank you," I say as lookout into the branches. "For everything."

Kilorn gasps. "Is the great prideful Mare Barrow actually thanking _me,_ Kilorn Warren, for something?"

I laugh a little longer than usual, the alcohol kicking in.

"Don't let it go to your head."

"Oh, it's already there," he says as he lays down onto the board. Then he pulls out a blanket out of a basket I didn't know was there and puts in under his head to act as a pillow. He notes my surprise and says, "A few weeks after arriving here is when I rebuilt the Hideout. I figured that once we got you back I could show you. You know, something to look forward to. But I decided to give you a chance to recover before…"

He trails off.

I take another drink and lay down next to Kilorn. As the world begins to blur Kilorn unfolds the blanket enough to act as a thin pillow for the both of us. I lift my head and shift all my hair to the side.

"Honestly, I think nothing has really changed except you started wearing dresses and became bossier." He gets an elbow in the ribs for his trouble.

"And by some miracle, your life is more put together than mine. Now in what world did I allow that to happen?"

"No, I'm pretty I was always more put together than you."

Kilorn receives another jab. "I see we're back to hitting."

I roll my eyes and shift to my side to face him, "So, why the blanket?"

"Sometimes I would come up here to clear my head, but a few times I would fall asleep and wake up with a headache that would challenge a bullet wound. I only have the one pillow in my room asking for another would have been obvious. We had plenty blankets so sneaking one away was easier."

"And I'm sure that wasn't suspicious carrying a blanket into the middle of the woods."

"Oh, you wound me," he says in a mocking tone. "Come on Mare. I may not be as good as you but I'm no Gisa."

I smile, "What was she thinking? Everything about her is graceful except her ability to pickpocket." Kilorn laughs.

The memory of her broken hand is now just that: a memory. And I have Sara to thank. Thoughts of Sara bring me to thoughts of Julian, which of course brings thoughts of Cal. And the laughter dies out.

"I'm sure you've heard of my falling out with Cal?" I whisper.

Kilorn sighs, "I didn't want to bring it up until you were ready."

I smirk. I can never really hide anything from him.

So I tell him. I tell him everything.

 **Kilorn**

We spend hours talking. Mare tells me about her time in Summerton, in Whitefire, in training here in Piedmont, in Corvium and lastly about the politics surrounding the end of the war. But she doesn't just talk about what happened. She recalls every thought, every raw emotion she experienced. Through it all, I realize why she's saying this. She wants someone to understand.

It takes everything in me not to pull her to me and hold her and help her feel whole again.

So I just listen and I can tell she's grateful for just that. She needs to get it out. Get _all_ of it out.

Then she talks about Davidson and his offer.

"After we got back from Corvium he asked me to meet him in his office. That's how I got the whiskey. He apologized for holding back the information of Queen Anabel's proposition and potential government after the war is over."

I saver her last few words, _after the war is over._

"He said that he knows Anabel to thinks him a fool and that she doesn't intend to honor any form of equality."

She takes a deep breath. "So he plans to go behind her back. Behind _all_ of their backs. He wants to make them believe that the Guard is on board as well as Monfort. We have to tear them apart by letting them be their own downfall."

 _We seem weak because we want to,_ Shades words from so long ago echo in my head.

All _of their backs._ Including Cal.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

She nods without hesitation.

"But there's something else. We need to exploit _all_ of their weaknesses. This war can not end with a crown on someone's head"

But the weakness to two of those crowns include…

This time I do take her hand, "Mare."

"I need to do this Kilorn. Not just for Shade or for Clara or for every other Red that's been wrong. But for me too. I have too much hate in my heart to have room for anything else. I _need_ this…"

When I first met Cal, I wanted nothing more than to bring him down and strip him from Mare's thoughts. Now the only thing I feel is sympathy for the man that has become my friend. My heart breaks for Mare because she has to rip his throne away from him once more. And it will kill another part of her.

"I need your help, Davidson's plan is shaky but possible. If we wait to let Maven mess up then this could take years. He's too smart. And by that time he could even have an heir. But he when it comes to me. So does Cal. If I play it right then this war will be over in a matter of months."

She takes my face in her hands. Their small and nimble like Gisa's but quick and careful and capable of stealing anything, including a crown.

"Help me end this."

I don't want to. I'm not even sure what's she's asking. But I can see in her eyes how desperate she is to stop the fighting once and for all. It's like when I would have to go down to the bottom of a dirty river and loosen nets. After a while, I got used to the pressure underwater but it was always a relief coming back up for air. That's what Mare is looking for now. Air. Freedom. Freedom from so many things.

Slowly, hesitantly-ignoring the sickening feeling at the pit of my stomach, but for Mare-I nod.

"What do you need me to do?" I ask.

She gives a faint smile and then answers with a question of her own., "How long can you hold your breath?"

 **I would like to thank The Swan Duchess for giving me song suggestion. It will be used in a future chapter. If anyone else has one don't be afraid to review or PM me. Thanks!**

 **Also, a guest reviewed that I didn't give a disclaimer, which I did if they bothered to read it in the first chapter they would have seen it. But here goes: I don't own any of the characters and other Red Queen stuff, Victoria Aveyard does.**

 **Thank you guys, for even bothering to click on this story.**

 **Stay tuned and Stay Awesome!**

 **Love ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Decided to give you guys a break and gave you a short one.**

 **Song Suggestion: Heart of Darkness by Sam Tinnesz**

 **Cal**

 _I look toward him. He sucks in his breath and his mother holds her's. Both seem afraid of what father might say next._

 _Maven kneels beside Mare,_ how could they do this?

 _Then a strong hand on my shoulder. I shake my head dreading the words that come next, "A boy or not, Maven has killed. Together with this-this snake-he has committed grave crimes against his own. Against_ me _, and against you. Against our throne."_

" _Father-," I protest. "He is your son. There must be another way."_

 _But father's face only hardens, "When you wear my crown you will understand."_

No, _I think to myself._ I can't live without them.

 _Elara answers my thoughts with a chilling calmness, "Fortunately, that will never happen."_

 _Her words should bring me comfort but something about them only makes my stomach drop._

" _What?" father asks, taken back. Suddenly his body stiffens. I don't understand what's going on. "Elara, what are you doing?"_

 _Then father yells, "No!" and he falls to his knees. A moment too late do I realize what's going on. I call to the flames, they flare in my palm but Elara holds a hand in my direction before I make a move._

Not yet, _she whispers in my head._

 _I hear father yell for Arven, a fragment of hope builds in my chest but is quickly extinguished. Arven makes no effort to stop this. For a moment I think Elara has him too. But the way he looks to the queen makes my heart sink._

 _A horrible realization sets in, "Julian tried to warn me. I thought he was lying about you, about my mother, about what you did to her."_

 _A sickening sound escapes father, "Coriane. Julian knew, Sara knew. You punished her for the truth."_

" _Elara, you have to get Maven out of here," I hear Mare say. I had almost forgotten she was there. A gleam of worry glass over her eyes but not for herself. "Don't worry about me, just keep him safe," she pleads._

 _A part of my heart breaks. This whole time she's loved Maven, everything she's done was for him. Every kiss was lie. But then what Elara says brings these thoughts to a standstill._

" _Oh, don't fret, little lightening girl. I don't think about you at all. Though your loyalty to my son is quite inspiring. Isn't Maven?"_

 _He responds by whipping his arms from behind his back, the shackles melting from his wrists. Mare catches my eyes and I see something that I don't understand. She then focuses her gaze on my brother._

" _Maven?" He turns to look at her.. Mare, still kneeling, looks up to him. "Maven, help me up."_

 _Maven's back is to me so I can't see his face or what he may be thinking. And just when I think he might turn away and walk to his mother's side. To turn his back on all of us. He bends down to take Mare by her elbow and lifts her to her feet. He puts his hand around her shackles and melt the space between her hands so she is not burned._

 _Relief spreads across Mare's face she smiles and embraces him. He returns the gesture as his mother sneers at his action._

 _Mare then turns to face me. For a moment I think I see a glint of guilt in her eyes but it dissolves as quick as it appears._

" _You never would choose me." It sounds like an realization and a justification. "But Maven always will. Because he is a man of his word. Where as you made me a promise and broke it as you broke my heart. And now no one can save you. Not your grandmother, not your supporters, not your fire. Not even the crown you chose over me."_

 _She then walks with Maven to Elara's side as she forces me to take my father's sword and separate his head from his shoulders. And the last part me dies into a flicker of nothing._

I wake with a start. And quickly move to wipe the tears from my face. Only after do I realize there is no need to. Mare is no longer by my side and I no longer need to attempt to hide the horrors of my nightmares.

It's been a week since Corvium and a week since Mare and I have spoken. She makes every effort to avoid me, there is nothing left to say. On the way back to Piedmont she even elected to take a different plane. Now that Corvium is secure the Scarlet Guard is moving to take Delphi which shouldn't be difficult because Nanabel's House, Lerolan, is the governing seat.

Part of me is still angry with her for making her alliance without consulting me. But what choice do I have? Mare could have chosen me too. This is what I tell myself everyday.

Why must I lose everyone I love?

I look out the narrow window of my room. It's early morning the sun will be up in over an hour. Unable to sleep anymore I get up and decide to go for a run. I still continue running without Mare and I run the same path but it doesn't feel the same.

I make my way to Officer's Row where Mare's house is. The house is dark, no one is up yet. And just before I move on, the front door opens. I quickly manoeuvre behind another house before anyone can spot me.

It's dark enough for me hide in the shadows, but the street lamps allow me to see Mare emerge from the front door. I hold my breath hoping she doesn't see me. The last thing I need is for her think I'm stalking her. As she walks further down the walkway she looks back and I see Kilorn appear from the dark house. With him he carries a backpack. He then turns around and carefully closes the door without a sound.

But why would they be so careful as to not be heard or seen? Why are they up so early before sunrise? Unless they're keeping something from the rest of the family. Not even Farley is with them.

Together they walk down the street and around the corner without a word. Before I lose my nerve, I follow. I'm careful keep my heat from giving me way.

They make their way down to the training area. They make their way into the building, but I hesitate to follow. I often make every effort to avoid this particular building. But eventually my curiosity wins out.

I wait for a solid minute before I approach the door. I take a deep breath before I move to quietly open the door. As I step across the threshold, taking a look back outside to the slowly lightening of the night, I allow the door to close and let the darkness of the building swallow me whole.

 **Once again if anyone has a song suggestion don't be afraid to review or PM me. Thanks!**

 **I don't own any of the characters and other Red Queen stuff, Victoria Aveyard does.**

 **Next Chapter should be interesting. *winks***

 **Thank you guys, for even bothering to click on this story.**

 **Stay tuned and Stay Awesome!**

 **Love ya!**


	5. Oath To You

**Read the bold here, its important.**

 **I have two song suggestions today, I'll say when to start playing the second song, should you decide to. I interpret the second song as the friendship between Mare and Kilorn.**

 **Also I'm incorporating an Analysis at the end of each chapter. Giving details of symbols, metaphors, etc. and where I'm taking the story and why. Kind of like Sparknotes. Read if you want.**

 **Get ready for a wtf chapter.**

 **Song Suggestion: Oath by Cher Lloyd, then Goodnight by Cher Lloyd.**

Mare

It's been hard these last few of days. Early mornings with Kilorn and late nights with Farley. Most days I only get only four hours of sleep, five if I'm lucky.

But right now Kilorn is helping me hold my breath for long periods of time. He claims that his personal best is twelve minutes but on average he can hold his breath for ten minutes underwater. Since we've started I can hold out for four minutes but Kilorn is also helping me adjust to the water pressure and improving my swimming speed.

Now we're in a specific training building that we use to practice. Passing the lobby lies a great pool of water. When I first saw it I was not only surprised by its great size but the how clean it was. I had never seen anything like it before. It must be more than a hundred feet long and fifty feet wide. Davidson had said that thousands of years ago nations would send their strongest to a previously appointed city and they would race across them for sport. I have never even heard of a Silver doing such a thing so it's difficult to imagine.

Although, our use for is not for sport.

As we enter the pool area Kilorn reaches into the backpack and grabs what he needs then hands it to me in routine. Inside is a specific suit for me to wear during this particular kind training, courtesy of Davidson. Funny how he always seems to think of everything.

We both step into our respective locker rooms to change. The one piece's material is soft and light and it reminded me of the silk I use to wear in Summerton and Whitefire the first time I tried it on. However, after getting into the water I found it much more suitable than anything I wore in any palace. It surprisingly makes me feel like myself.

As I emerge from the locker room Kilorn is already there doing stretches. While his suit consists of only shorts. Mine covers all the necessities, but leaves my arms and legs bare. With anyone else I would feel uncomfortable with this much skin showing but Kilorn and I have spent many summers with even less articles of clothing on. We know each others bodies almost intimately. But despite this, he still blushes when I appear from changing.

While he continues to stretch I lean down to gather my hair and pull it into a high bun. Usually after training, my hair is so wet I only have time dry the hair closest to my scalp. So I started wearing it in a bun to hide its dampness from the rest of my family. I haven't told them about the mission and what I need to do to prepare for it. It would only worry them. So I use the Piedmont heat as an excuse to keep it up. By noon when I train with Ella, Tyton, and Rafe, it's completely dry but anyone before then would write it off as morning showers. Only Farley knows about my early training sessions and Davidson of course.

Kilorn yawns, "I still don't understand why we need to do this, this early. I didn't even get up this early when I was an apprentice."

I fight back a yawn myself without success, "You know Farley can only do nights because of Clara. And we have to keep my schedule as routine as possible. It would raise too many questions. Besides it works up an appetite. Which is good now that mom can cook."

"And who says no good can come from war." Only Kilorn can pull off a forlorn joke and get a laugh in return.

"I guess it helps that we have access to decent food now. We no longer have to choke it down. I almost miss stealing for dinner."

"And the some of the smaller fish I could sneak away."

I move to put one hand on his bare chest, "And it meant the world to me." I mean every word of it. If Kilorn was caught stealing any of the day's catch he would have been fired from his apprenticeship.

He smiles at this, "One day we'll need to steal something together again."

I move my hand away and begin stretching. "What are we going to steal, another blanket?"

He laughs at our private joke, "I don't know, you seem to have a surplus of enemies, I'll let you pick. Oh and we do need to get another blanket by the way. I'm not fond of sharing."

This earns him a shove near the pool's edge. But his balance is as perfect as mine, so unfortunately, he catches himself before he could plunge into the water.

"Not yet," he says holding up a hand. "First we must determine who goes in first."

Kilorn and I walk to the to the narrow side of the pool and sit on the edge while our legs dangle in the water. It's cold, a sharp contrast the humid summer heat of Piedmont.

This is a short game Kilorn taught me the first day of training, claiming he learned it from the one of the newblood kids. And we've been using it to determine who pushes whom in the chilling water.

He holds out his hands in the familiar way. The rules are to it are simple, but I haven't really grasped the idea of one move. I understand that scissors cut paper. And a rock can crush scissors. But I'm pretty sure that if you try hard enough a rock can easily tear or puncture paper. Using this logic, after Kilorn shoots paper to cover my rock, a satisfied grin spreading across his face, I push him into the pool of cold water with all my might. Caught off guard, Kilorn goes down with a satisfying splash. Drops of water land on me causing goosebump to rise on my skin, but I'm laughing too much to notice.

All the lights of the building are off except the lights beneath the water. So when Kilorn maneuvers within the water I can clearly see him. But he only surfaces as far as his eyes. One might think he's angry but I can tell he's trying to hide his mischievous smile. It only increases my laughter.

Once his head is fully out of the water he says, "You've just declared a different kind of war." He moves to shift his dripping hair from his face but last second he tugs on my hand and pulls me underwater. But he doesn't stop there. He swims down to the bottom with a firm grip on my hand. Luckily this is the more shallow end of the pool and the bottom is only ten feet deep.

Kilorn sits cross legged and holds onto my hand long enough so I can do the same. He knows about the manacles Maven forced me to wear and makes sure to never to touch my wrists.

Now as we sit next to each other he lets go of my hand. And for some reason I feel disappointed that he does. We sit facing one another for a while. And Kilorn insists on making goofy faces in order to get me to laugh and let go of my gradually decreasing oxygen supply. Finally I cave in and point a finger up gesturing my decision to surface. He nods and together we push off the pool floor and collectively take a breath of air.

Kilorn moves to the edge of the pool and picks up a watch he's been using to time me. He turns to me with a blinding wide smile.

"You added 37 seconds. Making it-"

"Five minutes and twenty four seconds."

"You're getting better everyday."

"Well you know my teacher's...he's alright."

"Oh, I was talking about your math. And here I thought your only talent was pickpocketing." He receives a splash in the face but it's quickly returned.

"Now that you're done goofing off," Kilorn wipes remaining water from his face. "Let's start on laps. I'll go easy on you."

"Please, you know I can easily beat you by this point."

"Careful who you challenge Mare, you may not be able to win this one." He gets into position. One hand on the pool's edge and both feet on the wall.

"How deep are we going?"

"Let's do three feet deep and back again."

"Mark the time," I say. Kilorn uses his free arm to check the watch.

"And...go!"

We both dive deeper into the water to the approximate depth of three feet below the surface. Swimming so far below the surface makes it more difficult, but not impossible. Although my muscles do not get as tired as they do when running I do feel my lungs' desire for air. However, I know that I took in enough oxygen to get across and back.

Kilorn is taller than me by a foot which means he has longer legs which gives him more force to push off the wall. But I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Half way through the second lap I can see Kilorn is a good five feet ahead. It's now or never.

I focus on the the electricity that flows through the lights that illuminates the pool. I try to maintain my pace and just like that I switch off all the power to building and the pool is consumed in darkness.

Although this move might not be enough to stop Kilorn, it will certainly take him by surprise and slow him down. I swim faster and my hand touches the pool wall in seconds. As it does I will the lights to the pool back on. But when I surface I expect to see Kilorn grin or maybe a look of frustration, but what I see is something else entirely.

 **Enter: Goodnight by Cher Lloyd**

He seems...lost.

"Kilorn?"

After a second he responds, "You cheated," he smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Kilorn, what's wrong?"

"You used your powers to win," he says trying to play it off, but without success.

"Kilorn, you know when I'm lying and same goes for you." He swims over and holds onto the pools edge to rest. He sighs and looks up to the ceiling, trying to form his words. He then brings his gaze back down to me. His green eyes more vibrant and glassy in the pool lighting.

"When the lights went out it reminded me of Corros." Some might think he's talking about Shade but I know what's he's referring to.

"You mean when we first ambushed those guards and I took the lights out."

"Yes," he says with a shaking breath.

The barrel smokes, and there are at least two bodies riddled with his bullets. Anyone else would think him unaffected, but I know better.

How could I be so selfish, so self absorbed as to not notice Kilorn.

"No matter who they are, a life is a life all the same." I say. "Killing is not supposed to be easy, if it were we would be no better than Maven." But how many times have I killed without a second thought. In Corvium it was either me or them and same goes for Caesar Square. I tell myself that everyday. But in Corros I killed those men in the command center just because I felt like it. But I push those thoughts away for another time. And return my focus to Kilorn. He shivers next to me, but not because he's cold.

"We had no choice, it was either them or us. And they were silver." He says. It sounds like a reminder or a prayer.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" I ask.

"When was there ever time?" I take one of his hands and squeeze.

"Kilorn, you have always been my anchor. Out of everything I've been through you are the one person I can truly count on. That I know for sure will always be there and put me first. And I'm sorry I haven't seen it until now. But Kilorn you have let me be that for you too. I know you are not a duckling. I understand that now. But I am still your friend, no matter how much has changed. But please don't hold it in like I did. Your heart doesn't have to stop beating in order for you to die." I choke on those last few words.

He pulls his hand away and places it behind my ear and let's his thumb trace my cheek.

"Promise me you won't die," he says.

"Promise me you won't let me," I say.

He nods with sad eyes. "I promise, and I will never break a promise to you. You know that right? I'll never turn my back on you, I'll never hurt you."

I move closer to him, my hand reaches out unconsciously in the same way he holds me, "Prove it."

He's unsure at first, but my meaning becomes clear when I bring my lips up to meet his. It feels strange kissing Kilorn. Back in the Stilts, before everything happened, I thought if I survived conscription, I might have married him. It might not have been true love for me but it would have been fulfilling. Now that I know how he feels about me, I realize our union might have been more satisfying than I initially thought.

Kissing him now might not be fair. Because I don't believe I could ever love him the way he wants. But I can tell that he knows that we need each other now more than ever. The thought of living without the other is unbearable. And it brings tears to my eyes. Because it wasn't when Maven kissed me on the boat sailing to Archeon, or when I slept next to Cal in the Notch, or even when I held my mother for the first time after escaping Maven, it's in this moment I feel safer than I ever been. His touch warms me in a way that Cal and Maven never have. To think, all these years I've been trying to save him and he ends up saving me.

He pulls away, blinking, wondering if this is real. I nod in confirmation. Then without hesitation this time. He takes a deep breath-I do the same-and he takes my face in both hands, I let go of the edge of the pool and together we sink down, the water consuming us. And we intertwine ourselves in a bond that will never be broken.

* * *

 **Okay, guys, I have to admit that I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.**

 **Don't worry it's all going according to plan. I am still a Mareven fan, but I want to be true to every ship that's out there. Everything I right has some kind of basis to go on. Like Mare thinking about being married to Kilorn (mentioned in 1st and second book) and Kilorn feeling guilty for killing(mention in 2nd book), even in Chapter 3 when Mare talks about Shade(mentioned in 2nd book). It says in the book that Shade spent a lot time in the woods.**

 **It takes me time find a song suitable for each chapter. Once again if anyone has a song suggestion don't be afraid to review or PM me. It might help me post faster. Thanks!**

 **I don't own any of the characters and other Red Queen stuff, Victoria Aveyard does.**

 **Thank you guys, for even bothering to click on this story.**

 **Stay tuned and Stay Awesome!**

 **Love ya!**

 **The ANALYSIS is something I'm incorporating just to make this story a little interesting. You do not have to read it in order to move on the next chapter. It is purely optional.**

 **QUESTIONS TO CONSIDER:**

How much do you think Cal heard or saw?

I don't know if there is an official ship name for Mare and Kilorn so I'll make one up. How do you think Marelorn develop?

Do you think Kilorn will keep his promise, will he be able to stop Mare from "dying"?

Why does Mare need to practice holding her breath?

What is Farley's training like? And why is it necessary?

What is Davidson planning?

 **ANALYSIS:**

Down to my song choices. I decided on Oath by Cher Lloyd because it's a fun song about friends. And I felt it was the spirit of what Kilorn and Mare's friendship is like on a daily basis. But my second song choice was more like what I thought what their friendship is like during hard times: the friendship at its core. The one thing I would like to stress is Mare is so completely broken. And the one thing I love about her is how flawed she is. You have to remember that she's still only eighteen years old. She doesn't have everything figured out.

Cal's decision really hurt and does feel like a betrayal. The second scene of them sleeping together Mare made Cal make a promise.

 _"Promise me. Promise you won't leave. Promise you won't go back. Promise you won't undo everything my brother died for." His low sigh washes over me._

And we know what that Cal breaks this promise. But it's the last promise I think that hurts Mare the most.

Kilorn is Mare's constant. That's what this is all about.


	6. Four, Three, Two

**Song Suggestion: Count on Me by Bruno Mars**

* * *

We don't give it a name. We don't speak about what it is exactly between us. We just know it's precious to both of us. No one knows or even suspects. Not even Farley.

And it's perhaps the happiest days I've had since...well, ever. Kilorn has told me he understands that I may not love him like he wants me too, but he's satisfied as long as I'm happy.

"I am happy," I reassure him one night at the Hideout.

Being with him has definitely given me something strive for. The last few months I've felt like I was dying, a part of me fading after away every tragedy.

"You've brought me back to life," I tell him. And I mean it. I get even less sleep than before but I don't mind.

One morning Kilorn and I lose track of time, so we have to run back to the house. As we come to the front door, Kilorn digs in the bag for the key. I watch as he begins to frantically search for it.

"Uh, we may have a problem." He begins to search his pockets.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't find the key."

Now we both begin to panic. I grab the backpack and begin searching every pocket. I pour everything out of the bag, but to no avail.

"Kilorn…" Everything is going to fall apart if we don't get in the house before mom wakes up.

"I swear I put it in the bag for safe keeping. I don't understand." He runs a hand through his tawny hair.

"Okay," I say trying to calm us both down. "It's just like old times, right? We can just break in like we did back home. We just need to find a to a window to climb through, come on." We begin running around the house to find a window to climb into. But everything is locked and I don't have anything to pick the lock on the windows or doors. Thoughts of my mom and brothers begin to concern me. Mom gets up early to make breakfast. She's really taken a liking to it now that she has more to work with. But Bree and Trammy and my father were in the army for years and they've learned to wake at a minuscule sound. But Kilorn's sea legs never fail him and neither does my thief's feet.

But then I frantically run around a corner and smash into Kilorn. He grabs me by the shoulders and speaks quickly. "Wait, wait a second I just remembered something. Remember during the winter when the house would get to so hot from the fireplace. Who was it that always went to open the window?"

Before I can get too annoyed that he chooses now to reminisce it occurs to me what he's getting at. Of course, he was like a living furnace himself. And even before he was forced to put up with the cold of the Choke, he couldn't stand the heat. He would always have to sleep with an open window. And due to the Piedmont heat, it must be a habit he still continues.

"Bree." I whisper. Kilorn nods and grabs my hand and leads me to where his room should be and sure enough thin curtains blow through the threshold of the window. The only problem is the window is on the second floor.

"Okay, it's not that bad," Kilorn says taking another chance to joke at the most inopportune moment. "I could do it in my sleep."

Although most might think all hope is lost, Kilorn is right. We used to do this all the time. When we would get really desperate, we snuck into a random house and grab anything.

"It's a routine lift," I say. Kilorn understands and squats down and interlocks his hands. I then put my foot in his hands and he lifts me high enough so I can grab the ledge of the window. Suppressing a grunt, I pull myself in. Bree is sleeping on his stomach next to the window, one arm hanging off the bed. Hopefully, his snores are enough to cover up the next few seconds.

In the Stilts, I would always have a rope, but now that is not an option. But one of the things I love about mom is she always has a surplus of blankets lying around. I take three and tie them together. Then I wrap them around my waist and let the other half fall out the window. I begin to feel a small tug, a heads up that Kilorn is about to climb. The blankets begin to strain and I brace myself as Kilorn climbs. Over the years I had gotten used to Kilorn's weight. Although he is not particularly heavy, he scampers up the wall like a cat as quickly as possible.

Once both of his arms are in I move to help him, putting the makeshift rope aside, I hook my arms under his, but before his legs touch the floor Breed stirs in his sleep and his snores cease. I watch in horror as his eyes begin to flutter. Kilorn and I hold our breath, his legs still dangling out of the window. To our relief, Bree's snores continue and Kilorn's feet quietly find the floor.

We move swiftly to cover our tracks, folding the blankets and placing them where they were before. I hear Bree stir once more, but we're out the door before he can open his eyes.

Kilorn and I take a collective sigh of relief and lean against the wall of the hallway. I close my eyes willing my heartbeat to slow.

"Like you said," Kilorn whispers. "A routine lift."

I smile.

But the moment has to be savored for another time. Bree is not the only one beginning to wake up. I hear mom move about in her room. Probably helping dad. He's getting better at walking but he still needs help.

"I should get back to my room before Gisa wakes up," I whisper. He nods.

I don't realize it until we part ways: we were holding hands.

* * *

 **I wanted to make this chapter quick and light. Sort of like comic relief. Mare and Kilorn are reduced to two teenagers trying to sneak into the house without anyone finding out. Lol.**

It takes me time find a song suitable for each chapter. Once again if anyone has a song suggestion don't be afraid to review or PM me. It might help me post faster. Thanks!

I don't own any of the characters and other Red Queen stuff, Victoria Aveyard does.

Thank you guys, for even bothering to click on this story.

Stay tuned and Stay Awesome!

Love ya!

* * *

 **QUESTIONS TO CONSIDER**

Ooo, what happened to the key?

Are we sure no one suspects Mare and Kilorn?

Why is it so important that Mare doesn't realize she's holding hands with Kilorn?

Also, Mare has to reassure Kilorn that she's happy, just sayin'.

 **ANALYSIS**

I'll keep it short like I did the chapter. Mare and Kilorn were holding on to each other's hand at the end of this chapter. But Mare didn't realize until they let go. Not only does this show how comfortable that they are with each other or how their bond is growing. But it also shows how Mare is becoming completely unaware she's displaying these feelings. Which can get her get in trouble if it happens at the wrong time and in the wrong place.

Also, I'm giving chapters actual names and they are lyrics but have special meaning.


	7. Raid

It takes me time find a song suitable for each chapter. Once again if anyone has a song suggestion don't be afraid to review or PM me. It might help me post faster. Thanks!

 **Song Suggestion** :

Here's the specific version I used on Youtube: **edIT - Certified Air Raid Material | Shadowhunters 2x01 Music [HD]**

Get ready for a fight scene! Here's the link to my inspiration (Youtube): Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - May vs. May (Agent 33)

* * *

It's been two weeks since I've accepted Davidson's assignment. I hit ten minutes and thirteen seconds without breath this morning. Tonight will be my last night of training with Farley. Tomorrow I begin a whole new phase of preparation, one that scares me more than anything.

But tonight I must focus, Farley does not hesitate in her training. She shows no mercy, no remorse, and she doesn't pull her punches.

She had me on the ground in four seconds the first time we sparred. But since then I have managed to pin her a few times. But the whole point of sparring with Farley is she has no powers to rely on. She's learned to survive with them and can hold her own against any Silver. Which is why I've asked her to help me.

During my captivity, I learned the hard way, that my lightning won't always be there for me when I need it. So I must able to do more than just run away. It's for this reason that my family knows about it.

I stand in the backyard of the house doing stretches while Farley puts Clara to bed, or whether tries to as mom continues to fuss over her. I had Gisa help me put my hair into a neater bun for this. I learned early on that ponytails can be pulled and thus end a fight very quickly.

"Are you ready for this, Barrow?" I hear Farley call over.

"Ready as I'll ever be,"I reply.

"I'm giving everything I got this time"

"Oh, so all those other times were what? Warm ups?"

She smiles at this, and I can't help but do the same, remembering all the bruises she's given me and vice versa.

Before we start I turn to the window of the house to see the audience that had accumulated behind it for tonight. Today it's the whole lot except mom, who has never had a taste for such things. My brother's, my father and Kilorn always watch after dinner but today even Gisa is here.

I stand facing Farley, "Let's do this."

As soon as the words leave my mouth she lounges. I dodge her two punches swiftly and block her left kick with my forearm. When she goes for another right hook, I block it with my left arm and slam my right into her ribs, then I land a hit to her jaw. She takes it in stride and responds with a kick aimed for my head but I block. The next few seconds consist of punches and kicks. _Block, punch, dodge, block._ My next punch, I grab her right arm and twist my body so my back is to her and Farley receives an elbow to the face.

I then twist her arm back and kick her to in the stomach. She reverses the move and takes my arm and twists it back and swings, but I manage to duck. I slip behind her and using my small size to my advantage, I kick the back of her knee and push her to ground with all my might. But she's quick to get up and I make to tackle her but I'm greeted with a fist to my nose and I slide to the ground. I don't stay down long but it gives her time to get her bearings. I receive a kick in return, then my next two return kicks get blocked and she uses my momentum against me. I throw a punch and she dodges catches my arms and swings me into the wall of the house.

My vision blurs, and I make to swing but she easily maneuvers out of the way grabbing my arm yet again and knees me in my ribs, followed by a return of a fist. Farley then puts her forearm against my throat and forcefully slams me into the wall once more. From the corner of my eye see Bree open the window and heads pop out to a get a better view. I would laugh at the sight but my vision begins to spot.

Farley presses harder against my windpipe, normally I could easily end this with a quick shock, but the whole point of this is to not use my lightning.

"You're becoming defensive," she speaks quickly. "Focus on the fight in front of you. Push everything else out. Rely on what you have that your enemy doesn't."

I respond by pitching forward bringing my arms up and I slip out of her grasp, nailing an elbow to her nose in the process. While she's disoriented I take her hand and do a cartwheel using the momentum to flip her to the ground.

Farley gets up slower this time, having the wind knocked from her, I jump as high as I can, bringing both my feet up I kick her in the chest, sending her flying across the yard and into a large potted plant, shattering it. But as tired as she seems to be getting, she still gets up but this time with shards of broken pottery.

My eyes widen at the prospect but I do not panic. Yes, Farley won't hold back, and a couple weeks ago she could kill me fighting like this, but I know I'm just as deadly now. I spread my arms as if embracing.

"Do you worst," I say with a smirk. "If you can."

She smiles at the challenge and charges.

Farley's impromptu blades are sharp and long, but I pretend they're just fists and dodge, block and swerve around them. I catch her wrists and I spin, folding her arms across her chest and then slam my head into her's and she drops the shards. But Farley recovers and goes in for another right swing but I grab her arm with my left and the reach with my right at her right side, grabbing her clothes and flipping her once more to the ground.

But Farley is not one to quickly yield, she runs to the aged fence and breaks off a plank of wood. She swings twice but I maneuver out of the way. However, on her third swing, I catch the board. We struggle for a second or two, and I endure a few punches. Then she rams her foot into my back and I lose my grip. Farley swings, connecting the board with my jaw and I go flailing. But as she brings the board down to finish me off I kick her in the stomach, knocking the air from her lungs. I take the opportunity of her breathlessness and jump off the wall of the house for added force, then I grab onto her head and slam it to the ground.

She doesn't move to get up this time. Instead, Farley holds up a hand, signaling she's done while spitting dirt and grass. I have no energy left to be proud, I collapse in the grass next to her.

"Well," Farley breathes. "I think you have it, Barrow."

"Thanks," I say with a weak smile.

Then quieter, "Are you sure you're up for this?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Gisa and Kilorn emerge from the house with two bags of ice. Kilorn displays a proud smile, but sadness clouds his eyes. He knows I'll be leaving tomorrow, they all do.

"I have to be," I whisper. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to finish this."

* * *

 **THINGS TO LOOK FORWARD TO** :

We'll be meeting a new character next chapter, haven't decided on her name yet but she'll definitely be interesting. If you guys can think of a cool name please review or PM.

Also, Mare's assignment will finally be revealed.

Old characters are coming back into the story.

I'm introducing Maven's POV in Chapter 9, get excited.

 **QUESTIONS TO CONSIDER:**

What do you think will happen to Mare and Kilorn when they become a long distance relationship?

With Kilorn, Mare doesn't mind all the stress she's currently under, what will happen when he won't be there for her all the time?

What could possibly scare Mare so much about the next phase?

Mare has barely thought of Cal, why?

This assignment was Davidson's idea, how do you think Farley feels about it?

How do think Maven is doing now that he no longer has Mare by his side?

What do you think is his relationship with Iris is like right now?

How is Iris doing now that she is without her father?

 **ANALYSIS:**

Song Choice: I chose this song because it is the same song used in the sparring scene between Clary and Isabelle in the TV show, Shadowhunters. Isabelle is helping Clary with her fighting technique, while also sneaking around trying to figure out the new head of the Institute. So I'm alluding that to Farley and Mare. The song is called Air Raid. The google definition is "a sudden attack on an enemy by troops, aircraft, or other armed forces in warfare." And the synonyms include "attack, assault." So in a way Mare is preparing for a Raid of sorts. Although I will hint the Raid will build up gradually and then suddenly everything will come crashing down. Also, the Raid in question won't just be for the sake of ending the war, but it will definitely be an emotional and mental raid as well.

I think that before Farley and Mare were mostly allies, but since Shade and Clara's birth and when Mare opened up to Farley about her trauma after Maven, I do think they have finally become real friends. Farley is officially family now. We all known Farley isn't exactly the warmest person in the world but she does care and shows it in her own way.

* * *

I don't own any of the characters and other Red Queen stuff, Victoria Aveyard does.

Once again, thank you guys, for even bothering to click on this story.

Stay tuned and Stay Awesome!

Love ya!


	8. Inside My Head

This is a chapter I've been working up to. Now comes Phase Two. Relationships will be tested! Plus, who's ready to see Maven! I am!

Also, a Marecal Chapter will be coming up...its chapter 11!

I have next six chapters mapped up, so for the six chapters, I'm not making this up on the spot. I know how this is going to end.

If you guys haven't noticed the longer a story is, the longer it takes me to post. I won't just leave you hanging. If it takes me longer than ten days to post I'll give you a warning.

 **Get ready, the last section of this chapter is a FLASHBACK!**

 **3 Song Suggestions this time!**

* * *

 **Queue: The Dark by Beth Crowley**

Saying goodbye to my family wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I feel a strangely calm. There are tears of course, mostly from my mom, but I see Gisa's eyes water when I bring her in for a hug.

"I'll visit as much as I can," I reassure her. This is mostly true, I'll be traveling back and forth from Piedmont to Norta to the Rift and to Monfort itself. In the end, I couldn't think of a convincing lie to tell them so I decided to go with a truth: that couldn't tell them. It's awful to keep this from them, but if I told them what I would be doing…

Kilorn and I share an appropriate amount of time hugging. We had said our official goodbyes last night, and still, no one knows about us.

"Go get 'em," he whispers in my ear. I feel like those are the last comforting words I'll hear in a long time.

I sleep most of the plane ride to Monfort. But once we're safely behind the mountains that shield Monfort from the rest of the continent, Davidson and I get into a different kind of transport. It's larger than a ground transport but smaller than a jet. However, it does not require a runway like the Blackrun did. All it needs is a landing pad. Davidson calls it a copter.

When I get in, Davidson hands me headphones, like the kind I saw Cal where when he piloted the Blackrun. And unlike the Blackrun there are windows all across the copter. We shoot up vertically before finally flying forward and my stomach does a backflip

"We're going to the safe house hidden in the mountains," he explains through his own headphones. Even though he's already gone through details with me before, I know he senses my unease. Every part of me doesn't want to go through this next phase, to meet the girl that will help us win the war.

 _Alexandra Rivers_

From what Davison has told me, she's only two years younger than me and a bit timid. But the fact that she lives in an isolated cabin in the mountains, makes me question it. Does Davidson keep her there to keep her safe from the public or to keep the public safe from her?

"We'll be touching down three miles from the the cabin," Davidson says.

All I can do is nod, trying not bring the whole copter down with my nerves. But it's hard to ignore its electrical pulse. As soon as we touch down, I grab my bag, the copter takes off again, stranding us in the middle of nowhere.

The walk isn't far by my standards, but the high altitude is something to adjust to. Davidson doesn't seem to mind, I guess he's walked this path plenty of times. When we reach a clearing I take a long breath. _This is it._

Davidson takes long strides as he approaches the cabin, making sure to disturb every pebble, leaf, and twig on the way. _He wants her to know we're coming._

The cabin itself is bigger than my house back in the stilts but it's nothing grand like the houses on Officer's Row. A small light illuminates a room inside, my guess it's a living room.

Davidson knocks gently on the door then peeks through the window and gives a friendly wave and smile. I wait anxiously on the balls of my feet.

Then slowly the front door opens and reveals a girl on the shorter like me. She's maybe an inch or two taller, but definitely small. She wears a red flannel shirt-sleeves slightly rolled up-and black shorts. And she's barefoot but more curious than that, she wears a strange triangular pendant around her neck.

As she opens the door a warm breeze shifts her reddish brown hair, and she greets Davidson with a similarly warm smile. But as her gaze finds me her smile fades into only a smirk. But hidden in her hazel eyes, I find something I don't expect: _fear._

 _But how could someone as powerful as her, fear me?_

"Hi," she says.

"Hi," I stupidly say back. Davidson watches the exchange, fighting a smirk.

"Um, do you want to come inside?" She clutches the door like it's a life line. "Or we could stay here if you want, that's cool. Well, not cool but you know, warm really. It can get a little humid sometimes and then the mosquitoes come out later. Unless you don't mind! That's okay too. Oh no, I'm babbling, um, Dane?"

 _Dane?_

He gives her a reassuring smile and then turns to me, "I think we'll all be more comfortable inside. After all, it was a long walk, wasn't it Mare?"

I nod and we all file in, Davidson taking up the rear.

"You guys can make yourselves at home, I'll be back with snacks." She runs off to a small kitchen before Davidson closes the door.

"She seems…," I search for the right word, "interesting."

"She certainly is."

I elected to sit a large chair, while Davidson takes half to the couch. Together all three of us sit in silence with a lunch consisting of sandwiches and tea. After five minutes Davidson speaks up. "I suppose I should be the one to make the unnecessary introductions. Alexandra this is Mare Barrow and Mare this is Alexandra Rivers."

"You can call me Alex," she says holding out a hand. And after an idiotic moment of hesitation, I take it. "Mare," I say feeling foolish.

"Tomorrow we can start getting to work," Davidson says. "But how about you two spend the rest of the day getting to know one another? After all, you'll be working closely together for the next few months. I'm going to have to make a few calls, I'll be in my room if you need me." And before I can ask him how he's going to do that in the middle of nowhere, he leaves.

"So," Alex purses her lips. "What did Dane tell you about me?

"Well," I say putting my cup of tea down. "He said you were born in Norta, orphaned. That you keep to yourself most of the time and that you're a Newblood..." Taking a deep breath, I say the words that will make this real. "A whisper."

Alex looks down into her cup of tea as if lost or...ashamed.

"I had an older brother you know." Her voice is soft but strong. "Our parents had just died, my father from war, my mother was beaten by a Silver Officer who didn't like the way she looked at her. She died from her injuries."

"You don't have to-"

"No, actually I do. I was five. He was seventeen. And then he was conscripted and I never saw him again. I thought it's better this way because from my experience everyone gets's taken away eventually. But that's only one of the reason's why I don't mind being alone. I also choose to stay hidden because of this." She points to her head.

"What do you mean?"

"You see this," she touches pendant hanging by a long chain. "This little trinket here is made of silent stone."

"Davidson has you wear that?"

"No, of course not," she sounds insulted. "No, I asked him to get it for me. I wear it not only to make others feel more comfortable around me but also as a reminder. Anyone can fall as easily as they rise. Even me. Dane explained to me about how all of this started because of the whisper Queen, Elara." Chills run through my body as Alex says her name. _She's dead_ , I remind myself. "I wear this because, yes, I'm afraid of becoming something like _that._ "

And then I see it. This awkward, shy girl has a fire hidden inside of her. It lies dormant, kept stowed away only because of her tragic past and the bitterness of knowing others will always be wary around her. Alex sees the realization in my eyes and straightens her spine and puts on a brave face-something I've done hundreds of times.

"But enough of me, no one wants to here another sob story, especially nowadays."

I know she's dangerous. I know I shouldn't let myself get too close to someone I might lose-or who quite possibly kill me-but I do it anyway. I get up from my chair, and walk around the coffee table and sit next to Alex on the couch.

Grabbing her hands I say, "I lost my brother too. But just because you lose your family doesn't mean you can't find a new one." My mind flashes to Kilorn and Farley. "It might not be the same but it's...heartwarming."

Alex gives me the same smile she gave Davidson. And I almost laugh. A few months ago I would never believe I would one day become friends with a whisper.

We spend the next few hours just talking. I find out there's much more to her than I thought. She claims she's a total neat freak and she loves it when it rains. She also has this other power to trip over everything. And the way she talks and acts she reminds me of Gisa. And I tell her as much. I talk about my brothers and sister and I even tell her about Kilorn, but I leave out Cal. How we ended things still hurt and I'm sure we'll address it eventually. But for now, I decided not to pick at that particular scab. The hours bleed into the night and in the morning Davidson finds us asleep sprawled all over the couch.

"Well, it looks like you two hit it off."

My head pops up immediately, but Alex is little slower. She takes in a deep breath, her eyelids flutter open. But she forgets where she is and as she tries to sit up, her hand slips and she crashes to the floor.

I stifle a laugh. But when she does finally sit up, I break. Her auburn hair surrounds her in a thick mane and it makes her look like a sleepy wild animal. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she blinks and looks around as if just realizing what's going on around her, "I need coffee." She looks up at Davidson expectantly. "Dane?" He gives her that beaming smile again and walks into the kitchen.

"I also need a shower. Oh, I never did show you to your room, Mare."

Picking up the one duffle bag I brought with me, Alex leads me up the creaky wooden stairs. "There are two bathrooms and two bedrooms, once Dane leaves, I'll take his room."

"How do you know him so well?" I ask. I put my bag down in the corner of the small bedroom Alex leads me to. "I don't think I know a single person besides you who calls him by his first name."

"I met Dane when I was thirteen. He protected me when I had no one. He's the closest thing I have to a father."

"Then why does he leave you here by yourself? Doesn't it get lonely?"

"Dane has his own life further into Monfort. And the life of a politician is always under the spotlight. And I have a lot more to do than you might think. I take a lot of hikes around the area and I even study some of the animals that wander around. I have a mountain of books hidden in a closet downstairs. Oh, and music is also a hobby of mine. Oh, look at me I'm babbling again. Um, do you want take the bathroom first?"

"No, you can go, I'll just settle my things."

"Kay. Just yell if you need anything." And with that she disappears into the bathroom.

I go over and sit on one of the twin beds. And I bend down and put my face in my hands.

 _How did I get myself into this mess?_

* * *

 **Queue: Red by Beth Crowley**

Davidson leaves shortly after breakfast claiming he has some more political business to attend to. And I'm left alone with Alex, dreading what comes next.

I sit on the couch, my hair still damp from my shower, I it wear down, now that I have no reason to keep it up. It feels almost foriegn around my shoulders. Its faded ends have now come as far as my shoulders. I've exhausted myself these past few weeks, my body is covered in bruises and I nurse shadows under my eyes. I've pushed my body to its full capacity, now I must surrender my mind.

"So how do we start this?" I ask.

Alex walks over with a three purple candles, and a box of matches, "What's this for?"

She puts the candle down on table and while she lights the match she says, "This is lavender scented. Lavender gives off a certain aroma that when in inhaled can treat a anxiety, depression, even insomnia. But in this case it'll keep you calm. We'll start off by doing an evaluation. I know what you been through was more than traumatic. But I'm going to have review every moment, every encounter you've had with Maven and then some. Any modifications we do make will be small."

"What do you mean by small?"

Blowing out the match, Alex reaches over and lightly touches my wrist. I flinch.

She takes a shaky breath, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to confirm my suspicions as well as set an example. Dane told me about the manacles and I figured it out. Starting out small would be taking away that reaction to when someone touches your wrists."

I certainly do my best not to tremble, but Alex notices anyway.

"I won't ever take away or place in an emotion within you. I'll simply magnetize or dappen certain feelings. Remember we're going to have to make this believable. Maven is smart, I can tell that much for sure. So anything I do will happen gradually, And anything you feel right now for anyone or anything will always be there just in different portions."

I can only nod. But then Alex reaches behind behind a pillow and reveals a comforting sight..

"And with the help of my friend Brandy," Alex says with a beaming smile. "I think this war will end sooner than you might think."

I just stare. "What? You didn't actually think I just bring a few candles for this did you?"

She uncorks the bottle and I take a larger sip than necessary and I make a face as I do.

Is this how Maven felt before he betrayed everyone? Alex may appear small and weak. But Davidson is laying the fate of Nations on her shoulders. Like me she is forced to be reckoned with. Anyone foolish enough to wear a crown won't see us coming.

"Let's do this."

Alex takes off her necklace and for the first time, I willingly allow a whisper to enter my mind.

* * *

 **Queue: Ready Set Let's Go by Sam Tinnesz**

 _ **Flashback: One Day after Corvium**_

 _Davidson's office is simpler than I thought it would be. It's also cold, a sharp contrast to the Piedmont heat. Goosebumps rise along my arms. Davidson stands by the window over looking the base. I sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk._

" _When I assured Queen Anabel of our compliance with her alliance I didn't know about you and the prince. I knew you were close, but not_ that _close."_

" _I don't think we'll be that close ever again," I murmur._

 _Davidson turns around with equal parts shock and sorrow on his face. His pity makes me nauseous. I'm so tired of people treating me like something that will crumble in their hands. But I'm too exhausted to call him out on it._

 _Instead I ask, "So where do we go from here?"_

 _Davidson moves from the window and to behind his desk. "I do have a few plans in development but all of them will take another year to finally complete. And who knows how many casualties there'll be before it's all over. Everyone in the game is too smart. But there is one operation that I have in mind that may work quickly and efficiently. But you'll be the primary agent and I'm afraid it will cause you a great deal of pain and sacrifice."_

 _I straighten my spine, trying to look braver than I feel. "I've come this far, what's a little more pain?"_

" _It's a suicide mission."_

 _I didn't here Farley come in but it certainly doesn't surprise me. She stands by the door, but she wears a look of worry. "It's her decision to make," Davidson counters._

" _She_ can't _do it," Farley insists._

" _How about instead of arguing, you just tell me," I snap. "You guys don't earn points for being dramatic, remember?"_

 _Farley sighs and Davidson takes a deep breath and continues. "We all know Volo Samos and Queen Anabel don't plan to keep to their end of the bargain and support a world where Reds are equal. Although they might want to appear united, there is growing tension between the two parties."_

" _We have to let them kill each other." I repeat the words I've spoken like a prayer since we left Corvium._

" _Exactly. Divide and Conquer. We tip over the right tile and the rest will fall. I regularly correspond with the Queen and now with Kingdom of the Rift. We know all their plans and the cards they have to play. I say we take this knowledge and you give it to King Maven."_

" _What?"_

" _You see? I told you, Mare. It's suicide at best. Impossible at worst. Davidson, you can't guarantee Mare's safety."_

" _I'm so sick in tired of people trying to protect me!" I stand to face Farley. The rage I try to keep in check, comes spilling out. The fire that I've kept hidden for months begins to burn everything in my heart except the need to hurt everyone who's hurt me. My fear of Maven, of the monster disguised as someone I once loved, is nothing compared to my hatred of him. If this plan will finally bring his end than I'm willing to listen. I turn to face Davidson._

" _Continue."_

" _Mare-," I hear Farley protest, but I can't focus on anything other than the pulse of my own heart beat._

" _Maven won't be easy to deceive," I say "When the time comes, equal parts of him will let his guard down as well as raise it. I'm sure you've thought of that."_

 _Davidson nods. "I do. The best lies are the ones consisting of truth. I don't suggest when you come face to face with Maven you stay, but you visit at random times. Based on his obsession, having you there, even for a short a time, is better than not seeing you at all. You tell him this, and then you tell him about the Rift. You explain how they won't honor our alliance in the end. This is truth. You tell him how once he's finally removed, they will just supplant him with his brother. And that Anabel will just manipulate him into returning things to the way they were. Something I think we both know will happen."_

 _It sickens me to agree. When has Cal ever made a decision that somehow wasn't influenced by someone else? Afterall, he only really sided with Scarlet Guard because he had nowhere to go and I sided myself with them. He may think he can bring equality by becoming king, but there are too many against it._

Cal follows orders, but he can't make choices. You know that as well as I do. _Maven told me this after I made that dreadful speech at Whitefire. I silently curse him for being right._

" _I explain to Maven how Cal has chosen the crown once again," I hear myself say. "Maven was the one who pointed out that Cal would never chose me over his birthright."_

" _Another truth," Davidson concurs._

" _But what makes you think she can stand to see him again?" Farley asks. "She's been mentally, physically and emotionally scarred by what he's done. No healer can help anything more than the what's physical."_

" _I do have a solution to that particular problem but it's open for discussion."_

" _What do you mean?" I ask._

" _I happen to know someone, a newblood who can...prepare you for facing him."_

" _A whisper. You're talking about a whisper."_

" _Are you insane?" Farley objects._

" _It's only if you're up for it Mare. If not, I won't bring her into this."_

" _Her?"_

" _Yes," His face softens. "Her name is Alexandra Rivers. And believe me, she's not like any whisper you've encountered."_

 _I take deep breath. I study Davidson. He's a difficult person to read but something tells me that if there was another way, he wouldn't be asking."Okay."_

" _Mare-" Farley warns, but I'm not listening anymore._

" _Wait, but won't Samos or anyone else suspect us?" I ask._

" _I doubt it. Still the Silvers chant their little slogan. The may want you think that they're strong and powerful, but our intelligence says otherwise. The crown Samos wears is barely held together. Houses Haven and Iral have not truly sided with the Rift. Iral thinks they're trading one dictator for another. While Haven despises the alliance between the Rift and Monfort and the Scarlet Guard. If there'll be any suspicion it will be of within their kingdom not outside. Afterall, why would lowly, stupid, red rats ever betray their only hope? Especially the Lightning Girl who hates Maven most of all?"_

 _And then I see the plan form in mind. It could actually work. It's just like Davidson described in Monfort. The Silvers were divided and only reds to stood united. Everyone is running around looking for power, looking to show who is stronger. My heart may be in pieces, but for the first time in a long time, my mind is clear._

" _When do we start?"_

* * *

 **Things to Look Forward to:**

Where's Jon? You didn't think I would forget about our favorite seer?

Oh Cal, where did Mare go?

Kilorn taught Mare to hold her breath for a ridiculous amount of time, why?

You poor fool Volo Samos, I have plans for you and your family. *laughs evilly*

Questions from last time still stand.

 **ANALYSIS**

I'm lazy. And I really wanted to get this to you guys. I'll make up for it next time.

Love you guys.


	9. She's A Lot Like You

**2 Song Suggestions Today!**

 **Maven POV**

 **Queue: Go Insane by Fleetwood Mac**

 _-Are you afraid Maven? I am._

 _-I'm afraid of failing. I'm afraid of letting this opportunity pass us by. And I'm afraid of what happens if nothing in this world ever changes._

 _-Every happiness to you, Lady Mareena. I can see this one suits you. Mark my words._

 _-Marked_

 _-I won't let them hurt you. You have my word._

 _-He doesn't like to lose. And neither do I. I won't lose you, Mare._ I won't.

 _-You'll never lose me._

 _-I dreamed you were here._

 _-Every second._

 _It was always better to be heartbroken. The pain makes you stronger. Love makes you weak._

 _Love makes you weak._

 _Love makes you weak._

 _Love makes you_ **weak** _._

It's been weeks since I've seen her. Since that day I lost her in the crowd of Ceasar Square.

I'll get her back. I have to. She'll come back. She has to...eventually. She won't be able to resist. I'll make it happen. Somehow. I have the crown. I've taken the light from the golden boy. I ended a century old war. I got her back once. I can do it again.

They're together, I know that much.

 _Together._

 _She's with him._

 _He's with her._

The thought turns my stomach, my anger threatens to catch on fire.

 _Control._

 _Control._

 _Control._

I push the vision from my thoughts. But I can never truly stop thinking about her. Every action, every decision I make, I can't help but wonder:

 _What does she think of all this?_

 _Where is she right now?_

 _What is she doing?_

 _How is she doing?_

 _Does she think of me like I think of her?_

 _Who is she with?_

 _STOP!_

 _Don't do this. Not again._

 _Push her away. Focus on the hate._

 _Fight it._

 _Fight it._

 _Get her out._

 _Get her out._

 _Get. Her. OUT._

"No," I look up and there she is again.

"Mother."

"Remember what she did to you Maven." She stands in the corner. Since Mare left with the Scarlet Guard, my mind conjures up my mother. And I'm forced to do nothing but listen to her whispers once more. And it terrifies me. This time she stands in the corner of my bedroom. Her ash-blond hair is in a bun and she wears a navy-blue uniform and worn boots. The same thing she wore on the day she died.

"Let her fuel your fire but not control it. Think of her betrayal to you, she chose the weaker prince over you. You showed her kindness when she didn't deserve it. You offered her redemption and she spits in your face."

"I will get her back," I tell her.

"I have no doubt your ability to do so, my boy." She smiles, but she is cold in the action. "But you do know what you have to do. Show her the mercy she showed you and kill when she's in your sight."

"You know I can't. I _need_ her by my side."

"No, you don't. And who says _you_ have to kill her. She's killed dozens maybe a hundred silvers. I'm sure there are plenty who would like to do it for you. No need to get your hands dirty."

"My hands are already dirty!" I shout. "Because of _you_ , because of what you did to me! _You_ are the reason I can't let her go, so don't you _dare_ think me weak because you weren't strong enough to take her away."

Suddenly she appears behind me and I whirl around to meet her disapproving gaze. "How dare you," she says. "Since the day you were born, I have done nothing but love you. I taught you to walk, to speak. I did what was necessary for you to meet your full potential. From the very moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you would become a great king. One to even rival Caesar. But you should have followed your own advice. You should have hidden your heart. But instead you let her crawl into your mind and by the time I tried to stop it, it was too late. You have only yourself to blame."

"You're just like her. You've manipulated your way into my head, but the only difference is she's smarter. She doesn't need to be a whisper to do it." Her hand lands on my cheek with a _smack._ I shouldn't feel it, she's just a figure of my imagination. Even though I know there is none, I go to the mirror in the bathroom to look for a mark. There isn't.

Mother appears in the reflection, a few steps away. "And yet I'm here anyway. You love _her_ anyway. You have a hard time letting us go."

I stare at her and for moment I try to hate her, but I know she's right. Eventually I can't meet her eyes and I turn on the water to the sink and rinse my face off. I let it cool me, I attempt to wash away all of my frustration, stress, my anger, my sorrow, and the blood of both colors. When I pat down my face with a towel, I look up and she's gone.

* * *

 **Queue: Madness by Ruelle**

It's nearly two in the morning now, and I sigh at the thought. I tell myself that if I go to bed now I might be able to squeeze in four hours of sleep. I make my way to the closet for my night clothes. But as I do I feel a new sense of warmth from admitting from the room. From someone.

For I moment I think it may be Iris, but immediately dismiss the idea. She keeps to her chambers and I keep to mine. We've never been truly been alone together. Even when discussing in my study her father was always by her side. And she's barely spoken to anyone since he was killed. But if it's not her, then who would…

"Maven."

 _That's impossible._

She would never come back like this. Not this way. Unless…

"Finally come back to kill me." It's not a question. I turn to see her standing near the balcony doors. Probably to make a quick getaway. But how, I'm not sure, considering this room is about a hundred feet from the ground. How did she get in here? "You know all I have to do is call for the guards."

"Then why don't you?" She raises her chin.

"Call it a curiosity."

I take a few careful steps closer, but Mare is still about ten feet away. As I do, I notice a number of things. She looks healthier than the last time I saw her. Her skin has now returned to its normal tan instead of the sickening yellow from the lack of sun exposure. In fact, she definitely seems more tan. So she's probably spending most of her time outside. And she seems more muscular, training hard. Maybe too hard. The shadows under her eyes nearly match mine, and the black short-sleeved shirt she wears reveals faded bruises on her arms. She been running herself ragged, and who knows what she sees in me. She examines me as I do her.

Mare straightens her spine and walks toward me, stopping an arms length away. "I'm not here to kill you Maven."

I raise an eyebrow, intrigued, "Really, than why are you here?" I take another daring step. But she doesn't flinch. If she scared, she doesn't show it. If fact, she doesn't seem to mind at all. Instead of receiving her usual look of disgust and hatred, she says something I don't expect.

"We have a common enemy."

"Really?" Now I'm she has my attention and she knows it. "Which enemy?"

She gives me that mischievous smile, that both annoys and warms me. "The fact you even have to specify. No, I'm talking about the Rift. And of your grandmother, Queen Anabel. She means to replace you with Cal. And in exchange she gives her support Volo Samos and legitimizes the Rift as an independent nation."

I do my best to swallow the fear creeping up my throat but I'm sure Mare catches the blood draining from my face. I try to play it off and I purse my lips. "I had suspected her loyalties were not with me. After all, she avoided court the entire time my mother was queen."

I'm her grandson as well as him. I guess Cal was the favorite, even to her.

"Why did you come all this way to tell me? To gloat?"

"I'm here because we need each other's help."

Mare turns and walks to the love seat on the opposite side of the room. Farther from the unlocked balcony. But she doesn't let her guard down. She elects to sit on of the arms rather than the actual cushion. So she can jump up and run if need be.

"Samos only agreed on one condition: a marital alliance."

"Ah, I see. Evangeline marries Cal and you're left to be nothing more than a mistress. A King's whore. And you need my help to stop the wedding."

"No what I need is for him is to not to take the crown at all. After all, you were the one who pointed out he would make an even worse king. And much as it annoys me to say it, you were right. I was there when he was offered the throne. He had no idea. And if it's taken him until they told him, instead of figuring it out by himself, then can you imagine what would happen? You and I both know how easily he can be manipulated. My people would continue to be oppressed, and nothing would change. But you...you are the one with a spine. I;m here to offer you with an alliance of my own. The Scarlet Guard only really cares about equality. And we know the Rift and Anabel won't give it to us."

I walk to her and take a seat. I have to look up to her. "And what makes you think I can help with your little conundrum? You know they are well out of my reach."

She gives me a wider grin, pulling back the scars on her neck. The scars I gave her.

"We both know you're on the losing side of this war. Especially since your father-in-law's untimely death. It might take some time but it will not end your favor. Face it you're drowning, it's quite ironic when you think about. But that's besides the point. A new government will come into place. But I've recently become close friends with a government leader in his own right. One with a proposal."

"The leader of Monfort." She gives a curt nod.

"Reds get true freedom. But I know the other Silvers, noble and common won't be happy if their new leader is a red. We suggest a Constitutional Monarchy. You would still be king, royal silver blood passed on for centuries, but a parliament will be added to the system. I would consist of ninety-nine members. Thirty-three members of red, newblood, and silver. They will be voted into power. And every man and woman will be entitled to a vote after reaching the age of eighteen. For example, they will be in charge of creating laws. You will be the one to approve them and can even propose a law of your own. However, the parliament be able to overrule you if seventy members agree to it. You still choose your own advisors but they would go through an approval process."

"It sounds like you'll be taking away quite a bit of power from the crown."

"Yes, but it will also take away some of the blame. Everytime something goes wrong in the country, you blame the Scarlet Guard, but only the foolish ones believe you. The smart ones, the ones that have rebelled and those who have yet to rebel-and they will-know it is you who is screwing up. A sword is hanging over your head, Maven. At least this way, when something goes wrong you can blame it on Parliament."

I know they don't teach histories in red school like I've learned. There are are records of ancient nations that had something similar to what Mare is speaking of. These types of governments lasted for centuries before ultimately falling. But then again, if I do agree when it does fall centuries from now, it won't be my fault.

She says this all so nonchalantly it's like we would be talking about the weather. Like its the simplest answer in the world. Mare is clever and sneaky and perceptive but she has no knack for the political. This idea is too complex. It has to come from the head of Monfort, whoever they may be.

I look into her eyes but all I see is honesty. But I need to be sure.

"And what about Cal? Where does this leave him?"

She answers without a hint of hesitation or remorse. "You allow him to live, publically pardoning him. In exchange we'll make him abdicate his claim to the throne. Cal is a strategist at heart. We'll make him see this is the only way. The rebellious Houses still support him. We make him to use that to get them to agree this new system. In Parliament, every section has a Chief Seat. A person that speaks on the behalf of that section. You give Cal this. Everyone wins."

I catch the way she talks about him. She uses words like _make_ , and her face hardens every time she speaks his name.

 _So they're not together, at least not anymore._ I store this away for later.

"And where are you in all of this?" I ask.

"I'll be one of your advisors."

"What?" I have no time to hide my surprise.

"Well someone has to keep you in line." And then her face softens and she looks down, not meeting my eyes. "It was my idea. I knew it would be the only way to get you to agree." Then she looks back to me. "I will be by your side everyday, but I will be able to come and go as I please."

Another comprise.

"You would do that?"

"To end this, once and for all. For my people. For my brother." Her voice trembles at the mention of her brother. This I know for sure is not faked. "There's nothing I wouldn't do."

And for the first time, I see her. I see what's she's become. Mare, this annoyingly defiant, strong willed person is beginning to break. I see the cracks in her mask like she sees the ones in mine. There is no two people more alike like the two of us. She hates me and hates everything I've done, but she would whether spend everyday of her life by me than see her everyone she loves suffer another minute.

My mind-the part my mother controls-tells to yell for the guards. But dread draws over me. She's right. I am drowning. After Orrec's deth, the Lakelander alliance has become damaged. Iris's sister is facing more opposition by the Guard and they do not favor sending half their army to Norta. I'll last at least a year, give or take.

I want to hate Mare, now more than ever. Like I want so much to hate my mother. To cast her aside and forget and move on.

But as Mare sits before me, sacrificing herself...I can only love her more for it. Mare is free. She's the person I wish I had the strength to be.

And if I can't be that person, than I'll settle for the next best thing.

"So how do we do this?"

Mare moves from the arm of the loveseat and sits next to me on the cushion.

"We're going to let them kill each other."

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

Man I hope I did this justice. First things first: Why this Song Choice?

The titles are pretty self explanatory. This is Maven's POV after all. But for the first song, I chose Go Insane by Fleetwood Mac, not because it's one of my favorite but for the tempo as well. As Maven continue to think of Mare his mind becomes more jumbled and the song becomes more erratic and it speeds up. And when the lyrics "she's a lot like you" is Maven comparing his mother two his obsession with Mare. Maven thinks of his obsession of Mare is similar to to the way Elara forced her way into his mind his whole life. He believes he could think clearly and function normally, if it weren't for Elara and his obsession. In King's Cage he even calls Mare a poison he refuses to get rid of.

Making a Elara a figment of his imagination was a last minute decision. I wanted to show just how unhinged Maven is. We know because of Elane how much he fights his obsession. We know Elara tried to get of his feeling for Mare but it only backfired. So he lashes out at her.

As for the proposition, Mare delivered. Davidson did give her this bases for a potential government. But of course, this isn't the government they have laid out. There is another government that he plans on implementing. It will different from what Monfort has but is well thought out.

As for when Mare finally sits side by side next to Maven. This is not her expressing any feelings for him. My Mareven fans, you're just going to have to wait. All good things come with time. Remember I want this to be as realistic to the book as possible. When she sits next to him, it's just because she's confident Maven won't try to make his prisoner again.

Remember in the famous bathtub scene, Maven tells Mare he doesn't want to keep her prisoner and watch her waste away. He's just wants her to by his side. Which is why her becoming his advisor for life seals the deal.


	10. One Bright Moment is All I Ask

Sorry it's short, especially since its been a while. I'll make up for it next chapter.

Song Suggestion: Leave My Body by Florence and the Machine

* * *

 _Alex is really good._

This was my first thought. Alex had managed to keep my fear from showing physically. I still felt it but was completely in capable of showing it. Otherwise, my hands would have been shaking the whole time. I knew facing him would be an awful experience and it would bring up too many bad memories. But Alex also gave me a confidence boost. When I confronted Maven this burst confidence overwhelmed most my fear.

But since leaving I've had this nagging feeling.

 _Did that seriously just work?_

Yes, I strode in like I owned the place, but there was no guarantee it would actually work. _He let me go._ My logical side says he needed me if his reign was going to last. But he could have called in the guards and I would have ended up in the same place I was over a month ago.

This was Davidson's plan and he shouldn't have been able to know fully that Maven would agree. He doesn't know him like I know him. No one knows Maven better than me.

I sit on the couch with Alex in the safe house. She holds a cup of tea in her hands as I tell her my concerns. I know she has a close relationship with Davidson and I probably shouldn't be telling her any of this. But it's not like I have a lot of people to turn to.

But she seems just as perplexed as I am.

"It does seem weird. But one thing I've learned about Dane is to never doubt or underestimate him. He keeps some secrets from me, but most of the time he's pretty open with me. I mean who am I going to tell, the tree next door? But if he's keeping something from me, I'm sure he has his reasons."

"I certainly do." Alex and I jump in unison at Davidson's sudden entrance.

"I didn't hear you come in," Alex says. She clutches her silent stone pendant. I understand the gesture. She will only use her ability if given consent or in dire emergencies. Davidson entering the cabin without so much as a knock unsettles both of us. He knows how light-hearted Alex is, he wouldn't do anything startle her.

"I didn't knock because someone I want you to meet. Both of you." Davidson turns to me with the same look he gave me the day Cal chose the crown over me: apologetic. "Well, you've actually met him Mare, and Alex I'm sure you know of him now that you've helped Mare along. You have to know that I didn't want it to be this way not after learning what he did to you and your family." Gesturing to the door he says, "It was a necessary evil."

"Davidson." I don't even remember standing up. _Anyone can betray anyone._ I call to my lightning, wanting to blast a full storm into the man that pushes the wooden door inward. He emerges from the cool night. But I want to see his face, to see the lights leave his eyes as I end him and the curse he wields.

"Mare," Alex grasps the end of my fingers pulling me back. But I also know she's doing it to keep from so much as let out a small shock. I can't hurt him without hurting her.

"Come now, Mare," Jon chides. "You had to know I would come into play eventually. Did you really think you saw the last of me?"

"I'm about to." I rip away from Alex's touch and shoot a bolt towards Jon. But Davidson's reacts faster-or Jon told him to expect it-and he raises a familiars blue shield before Jon can fry. He doesn't even flinch.

"How could you do this," I scream at Davidson, directing all my anger to him. "If you know what he did to me, to my family. He's the reason we're broken." I scramble for the words.

"He did this for your family," Jon interjects. "If you didn't go along with than your family would never recover."

This catches my attention. "What do you mean?"

Jon sighs. "Six months from now you would win the war but for your family would be more than it is now."

"Shade is dead," my voices hitches. Every time I think or say it, I a die a little. "My family _is_ shattered."

"Yes," Jon expresses a look of sadness and regret. I want to slap it off his face for what he made me do. "But if you didn't agree to the plan, Clara would have lost her mother as well as her father." And he takes in a shaky breath. "Along with her aunt."

And then all my anger dissipates as quickly as it appeared. "What?"

"In the last battle, when the Scarlet Guard finally ends this reign of terror. Diana is killed. You see it happen. And caught up in your grief you are killed as well. And your family is torn apart."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and I slowly sink to the floor. Clara would become an orphan along with who knows how many. "Why should I believe you?"

"I am many things. I lead you to your brother's death. But I have never lied to you, Mare. I can only do my best to get you to travel the least costly path. Your sister would suffer the most. She looks up to you and Diana. After she loses both of you all of her light and hope would fade and no one could bring her back. She'd act out in pointless rebellion, even give up her craft. Her spirit would die. And without Diana, no one would be there to for Cal. His flame will never light again."

I feel the tears run freely down my cheeks. I remember Gisa before she became an apprentice-all smile and giggles. Her fiery red hair a mess over her shoulders playing without care if it was proper or not. The weight of an entire family yet to burden her.

And then Cal. He may have broken my heart but that doesn't mean I have stopped loving him. I always will.

"Why come here and tell us this?" I hear Alex ask.

"You're both smart," Jon says. "I knew you two would figure it out, tonight. So here I am. I've done horrible things to you, Mare, but you had to learn the lessons you did in Whitefire. Go through those experiences to get here. To get Maven to this point. Every path I've pointed you towards has a purpose. You won't like any of them, but no victory is achieved without some kind of sacrifice. And no, Diana doesn't know I'm behind this."

It's infuriating, how he answers all my questions before I ask them. He does it again.

"Yes, I want you to continue this path because it has the best possible outcome. And yes, it will cost you."

* * *

 **Analysis**

All I'm going to say is there is a bit of foreshadowing and teasing in the song choice. Get excited, the next chapter features Marecal!


	11. We Chase the Sparks

**Song Suggestion: Bumper Cars by Alex and Sierra**

Going back to Piedmont and seeing my family and Kilorn and Farley should feel like a relief after the past week. It should feel like a breath of fresh air, but it instead it feels like another boulder placed on my shoulders. Every day I feel myself changing into someone I'm afraid they won't recognize.

My mom is overjoyed when I show up on the front steps. I guess she thought it would be like last time and it breaks my heart. Farley gives a nod. She inspects me to see how _much_ I've changed. She's looking for the cracks. She doesn't find any, which is probably why she looks more concerned when she walks away later. Seeing Kilorn makes me feel better. The drowning feeling disappears as soon as we embrace.

"I missed you," I whisper.

He hugs me tighter, "The Hideout, midnight."

Apparently, he's missed me too.

* * *

The next day is more training. The other electricons don't question my absence but I'm sure they're curious. And Ella pretends not to notice the recurring smile sneaking its way to my lips. But on my way to the house for lunch, my smile disappears. I suppose I knew it was coming, especially since I left, but after what Jon told me, I not ready to face him.

"Mare," Cal breathes. We're just a few yards away from Officer's Row but too far from the barracks for Cal to show up here coincidently. I try to sidestep and keep walking but he's too quick. He won't let me off that easily. "Mare, we're going to have talk eventually." The tenderness in his eyes is almost enough to make me break. Almost.

"Talk about what Cal? How you made the same choice you made almost a year ago. Or how I was stupid enough to believe that you changed?" I force as much anger and pique in my voice as I can. If I don't focus on it, I'll fall into his arms.

"Mare, I have changed. Look at what's happened since that day."

"You're life changed, Cal. And maybe your perspective, but not what really holds your heart. That crown will always be what you strive for. It's all you were taught."

"Mare, I love you. It's because I love you that I'm doing this."

"Is that what you tell yourself? Tell me what happens when you're reign ends? Do you think any equity you've built will last?"

"No one in power wants this more than me. Who will if I don't? My grandmother's house rules over Delphie. She has influence and without it, the Rift is barely a kingdom. She'll help."

"What makes you think she's even on your side? Because she offered you a throne? She had an entire lifetime of believing that reds are inferior. Do you really think she would change her mind that quickly? Last time I checked, trusting family is what got you into this mess!"

It comes out before I can stop it. It's a low blow and Cal flinches.

"She wouldn't betray me like that." He whispers.

"Just like Maven wouldn't?" He nothing to say for this.

"Face it, Cal, everyone has a secret agenda these days. You have to be a fool to not see it." I've learned this the hard way. Too many times.

"And what's your agenda, Mare?" He steps closer. "I know what you've been doing, with Kilorn. What I don't understand is why."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Probably the worst lie I've ever told.

"I'm talking about the training," he prods. "The special training." And after a breath. "And the way you're using Kilorn."

"I am _not_ using him."

"Is that what you tell yourself." He throws my words back in my face. "I know how he feels about you. You're just leading him on when you know you can never return those feelings.

"Kilorn is my best friend and he understands that."

"He's nothing but a distraction for you! You might think it may last or hope its grows into something. But I know that you're still in love with me. "

"So what if I am?" I take a daring step closer. "It won't change anything."

And before I can think to turn away. Cal grabs my shoulders and pulls me to him. His lips meet mine in a startling heated passion. He pours all his anger and frustration into the kiss, as well as all his sorrow. He tastes the same as always. I become lost in the kiss. I've spent weeks avoiding him for this very reason. But my heart is still in pieces but my body reacts and pulls him closer. Curling into him the way I used to. I have never wanted to be with him than in this moment. It's like after every argument we've had. The way our passion forms from anger to love. We fight because we love each other too much.

Seconds or hours pass, I don't know for sure. He's the first to pull away, to my displeasure.

"It seems some things don't change after all."

"Why are you doing this?" I say meaning all things. Tears begin to glass over my eyes.

"Because I love you." He lets go of my shoulders. And with a sigh, he asks, "What are you doing Mare?"

I open my mouth, but words refuse to come out. But not because I can't tell Cal, but because of the lean figure that stands a few yards behind him.

Cal sees my gaze waver and turns to see the golden haired boy and the tears trailing down from his green eyes.

* * *

 **I just broke my heart as well as Kilorn's. Oh, I love all three ships. And it pains me. But it has to be done. So I hope I did Marecal justice. Ironically, this chapter gets the ball rolling for Mareven. So Yay! Next chapter kicks off right after this.**

 **Also, I've officially finished mapping out this fanfic. The entire story will be exactly 50 Chapters. The final chapter will be a twenty-year time jump. Get excited! I have a lot of ideas for the sequel. Mapping out that will be more difficult. So buckle up, it's going to be a wild ride.**


	12. Lay With Me So It Doesn't Hurt

**Song Suggestion: Stay With Me by Sam Smith**

"Kilorn wait!" Pushing past Cal, I run after him. When I finally reach him we're in Officer's Row, far away from Cal. I have to almost jog to keep up with his long strides. "Kilorn, listen to me." I grab onto his shoulder. He tries to twist from my grip, but I hold firm. "Kilorn, it's not what it looks like."

"No, Mare. It is." He turns to face me and when he does I wish he would turn away again. Gone are his tears, and bloodshot shot eyes remain as the only proof they ever existed. But within those eyes, beyond the scowl lies a sadness I wish I could erase from my memory.

"Please, Kilorn I can't lose you too."

"You never will, Mare. But I think I lost you." Scoffing, he says. "Actually, I don't think I ever had you."

"Don't do this."

"I'm not mad at you, Mare. I'm not even surprised. Disappointed maybe, mostly in myself. It was stupid."

"No, it wasn't." I take his hands, while mine are shaking and sweating from the heat, his have gone numb and cold. "I don't regret anything we've done."

"I don't either. But Cal was right. I was nothing more than a distraction. And deep down I knew this would never work."

"No, it's not true. You are not a distraction." I'm gripping onto to his shirt so tightly I feel it might rip. "I love you, Kilorn," tears are coming fast as my words. I can't bear to lose the only good person who truly knows me.

"You don't love me the way I love you. And you never will. I fooled myself into thinking one day you might. I'm good at knowing when you're lying. But the greatest, most undetectable lies are the ones we tell ourselves."

I shake my head and close my eyes. Maybe if I pretend this isn't happening and wish it away I'll come true. I even pray to Iris's gods and hope they hear me. I don't want to drown.

"You promised." I put head to Kilorn's chest. I hate myself for begging. Even if it's to Kilorn. Before him, I turn into this petty child. No, it's like back home when children were ripped from their mother's arms when silver officers came to take them away on their eighteenth birthday. A child who is losing the last of their innocence.

"I'm sorry." Kilron grabs onto my shoulders and for a hopeful moment, I think he'll hold me like he did all those nights in the Hideout or that morning in the pool. But instead, he pulls away. "I'm so sorry, Mare." I know he means all things.

"Don't, please."

"Give me some time." Kilorn looks into my eyes. I don't know what he's thinking, but I can guess what he sees. Someone so broken and torn apart from the last year that it brings him down to just much. "You have no idea how much I wish we could be those kids again."

I wish with an awful agony that we were. But those kids died nearly a year ago. And although their ghosts appear one and a while, with their bickering and rotten attitudes, they'll never fully return.

But then I understand what he means. That day when I found Kilorn in the muddy and hopelessly trying to sneak away an apple. He was near starving and his mother had abandoned him the week before. Is that what he sees in me now? Because I certainly feel hopeless. Things were so much simpler back then.

"Just give me some time," he says again. "And then we'll return to the way we were before." And with that, he turns on his heel and walks away.

But as I watch him leave, I feel like we'll never be the same.

And so Kilorn has broken his promise. And I have truly died.

* * *

 **If I do an Analysis I'll give too much away. But you guys are smart, you got this. But I'll give you this.**

 ** _Why am I so emotional?_** ** _No it's not a good look, gain some self-control._ This lyric has meaning.**

 **Also, user name** **Priscilla, left this as a review can you clarify? "At least, Maven knows what he is doing and search his benefits and how every move will affect him." Thanks!**


	13. Young Love Murdered

**Song Suggestion The Harold Song By Kesha**

 **ANALYSIS**

 **Again I can't risk an in depth analysis. But I will tell you this song, I picture from Mare's point of view.**

* * *

"People talk about the great, strong, powerful Lightning Girl. But I don't know what I'm doing. Everyone I love gets hurt. Gisa's hand was broken because of me. Shade followed me into his grave. I broke my best friends heart. Farley put her faith in me countless times and every time she loses something in the gamble. Because that's what I am. A risk."

"Mare, don't think like that," Alex says.

"How can I not? You've seen it for yourself. Hell, you've shut yourself off from the entire world so you would never get hurt."

"Mare, you're not like me."

Taking a swing from the Brandy bottle, not even bothering with a glass, I say, "No, you're better than me."

Alex carefully takes the bottle from my hands. I've been going on like this for the better part of an hour. It's a miracle I can see straight.

"That's not what I meant," Now it's my turn to listen. "The fear of losing loved ones it the primary reason why I chose to live like this. But it's not the only reason. It's because I don't like being crowds or even in public places with just a few people. It makes me feel...vulnerable. I've been like this for years now. Before coming to this cabin, when I was...alone, I used to get these...episodes."

I tilt my head, urging Alex to go on. She takes in a shaky breath. "Sometimes when I got caught up in a crowd and it's like...the world would shift underneath me. Voices would become louder to point where I would become so lost. And then I couldn't breathe like all the air was suddenly ripped from my lungs. And-"

I've never seen Alex cry before. I don't know what to do. So I do what I would want and her pull her to me. She's not muscular like me, and I feel her shoulder blades under her clothes. But she calms all the same. "I sorry, this isn't about me."

"No, I needed to know," I say meaning all things. And then I ask a stupid question. "There's nothing you can do?" My meaning is clear.

"No, whatever this is, I can't fix it. I would need another whisper to help."

"I'm sorry." It seems a lot of apologies are going around lately.

"Don't be. You have your battles, I have mine."

"I need your help, Alex."

"What kind of help?"

"You have to know I've thought it through. And you're the only one that can help."

"Mare, no. I won't do it. I get that you're in pain, but this is too drastic of a decision to make after a night of drinking."

"I already have. I knew it had to be done on before coming here. I already spoke to Davidson about it." I have to make her understand. "The pain is consuming my anger. And without that anger, I can't do this. And the on my way to get rid of the heartbreak is to get rid of the root cause. "

"Please," I hate how I've become little more than beggar these days. "I love Cal too much. And I can't do this without letting go of him."

I can see in her eyes that she doesn't want to do this. And only makes me want to hug her again. She really is a true friend.

"If I ever got the chance to cure myself I wouldn't hesitate. And if you're absolutely sure that this is what you want. And it's decision alone and there is no other way-"

"There isn't and it's my choice."

Alex takes in a slow breath and the slowly nods. "But you know that if you do this then you'll be just like him, like her."

I've thought of this too. Maven told me what Elara a tried to do. How she tried so many times to cure him of his love for both Thomas and me. And how it only maximized his pain over Thomas's death and turned his love for me into a poisonous obsession. But despite how kind and gentle Alex is she claims to be at three times as powerful. Unlike most whispers who need years of practice before they can enter someone's mind without them knowing, Alex has no such limitation. And although, the stronger feelings may be difficult, Alex is the only one in the world who can remove them.

But is right in a way, I'll be just like Maven and Elara. And the thought makes realize how far I've truly fallen. I'm having Alex cut out what doesn't suit because I'm too weak to take it.

"This is what I need to. I need to let him go. It might make me equal parts monster, but if I'm being honest with myself, I crossed that line months ago. If I do this I become like Maven. I become a monster. But I guess, it takes a monster to kill a monster."

It's so annoying how Maven's words ring true, even after this long. It's time for me to hide my heart.


	14. Nothing More

**Song Suggestion: Human by Sevdaliza.** **This song was suggested to me by The Swan Duchess. Thank You!**

* * *

I remember the day I fell into that shield of lightning at Queenstrial clearly. I knew as I fell that I was going to die. And some part of me didn't care. It was my destiny to die as a nobody, a red slave. And nothing more than an inconvenience upon a silver party. But that didn't matter. My crap life would finally come to a crappier ending. I would finally know peace.

I feel kind of like I did in that moment. So much pain has disappeared. I don't feel the heartbreak of Cal's choice anymore. I don't feel abandoned by Kilorn. I certainly remember feeling them, but it's like Maven said, I am incapable of feeling them. But other feelings remain. The familiar sting of Shade's death still lingers as does a bit of likeness for Cal. But now I think of him as an ally and maybe as friend someday, but nothing more. It's better this way. Now nothing can get the way of my objective: to end this war.

But I still love Kilorn the way I did before: as a friend, no, as family. He might still be upset but I don't blame him. He had no choice but to end it. He's facing a hard truth. And he needs time to come to terms with it. So I will give it to him.

Surprisingly my training has improved. Nothing holds me back now, no pull. Ella agrees and Rafe is impressed with my quick improvement. Even Tyton displays a grin or two.

I visited Maven once already handing over some information that he can use to cripple the Rift. Of course, part of our agreement was every red would be offered sanctuary. And every Silver who surrendered would be treated as refugees.

Yes, things are much neater without silly things like love to get in the way.

I'm back in Piedmont again. And the traveling back and forth is certainly beginning to take its toll. But I don't mind much.

I'm sitting in a tree near the training sector. It's lunch time and I'm eating a sandwich my mom packed for me. I feel bad that I don't really taste it. I just go through the motions. I've been doing a lot of that lately. And then I realize something almost funny. I'm bored. Ha. I can't remember the last time I was bored. After I finish eating I lay back against the thick branch I'm sitting on, let down my hair from its tail to allow the wind to blow through, and enjoy this feeling of boredom. If I close my eyes it almost feels like I'm back home in the Stilts.

I lie there for about five minutes before I hear a small but curious voice. "What are you doing up there?"

I certainly do my best not snap or roll my eyes. My few minutes of peace now over. I'd know the high pitched voice of a child anywhere, but as I sit up I do not expect to see this child.

"Luther?" And sure enough there he stands. The once timid boy now appears as a normal child should. I remember when we recruited him. He was too scared to even talk to us. Let alone touch us. He's a newblood and wields a strange and frightening ability. I remember as his father handed him a potted plant and it withered away under his touch.

"Oh, hi, Mare." I guess his time training and being around other children for over six months has changed him. He still wears his gloves despite the heat but other than that he wears a green short sleeve shirt and black shorts. Freckles spot his nose from his time in the sun. The evidence of an oppressed life is gone, though I'm sure it's not forgotten. "What are you doing up there?"

I can't help but smile. He's just like any child should be: curious. "Why don't you come up here and find out." Children certainly still annoy me, so I don't really know why I invite Luther to join me.

He has difficulty climbing but I guide him through the process. I have a brief flashback of Shade teaching me to do the same. Perhaps one day I can teach, Clara.

Once Luther is properly seated next to me, ha says, "It's windy up here." He closes his eyes, enjoying the break from the heat.

"When I was about your age, my brother taught me to climb trees. He loved it so much he wanted to share it with someone. I was the first person he thought of."

"Shade, right? I remember him from the Notch."

"Yeah," I say softly. "How's your training going?" I say in attempt to change the subject. I nod to his gloves.

"I can control it better. But it still scares me."

I know the feeling all too well. I fear of what I might become one day.

"There is no shame in being afraid. It's only natural."

"Do you ever get scared?"

"Yes," it's probably the easiest question I've ever answered.

"But would could scare you?"

Myself. Maven. Losing. Failing. Being alone. Heartbreak. How this might all end. But of course, I don't say any of this out loud. I am talking to a child after all. So I give the simplest answer.

"Pain."


	15. I Know You Were a Troubled Man

**Carlycalore19, I'm calling you out for being so supportive. Read to end for your surprise!**

 **Song Suggestion: Father by Demi Lovato**

* * *

 **Iris's POV**

It's been nearly two months since he was murdered. And still, there has been no progress. None that matters to me anyway. My husband has his fair share of victories with the Kingdom of the Rift. He won't tell me how, but Laris House, one of three rebelling houses, is crippling under our sabotage. But there is not much more we can do.

My sister, who has now taken her seat as ruling queen, has decided it is best the Lakelander forces _stay_ in the Lakelands. The Scarlet Guard still lingers there, and a few jets and other equipment have been stolen but nothing bigger than ammunition these past few months. But she remains cautious. She has every right to.

Father was a stern man. Being king has done that to him. But when he was with me and my sister I saw a side of him he would only reveal to us. He was my hero when I was a child. He was kind, gentle, warm and loving. But then everything changed.

I may never know what it was, but one day his comforting demeanor vanished into the cold man that I knew two months ago. Suddenly that stern man consumed him and no one was spared. He pushed harder, increased our training. I watched as my father took my sister and transformed her into someone nearly as cold. And left behind. The only that gave me comfort was prayer.

And every day since his death, I have prayed. There were moments like the day of my wedding, where I saw the ghost of the man I looked up to. And it is for that that I pray he finds peace.

I loved him, but it's strange...I haven't cried for him. Even if I could have attended his funeral back home, I don't think I would have cried.

I push the thoughts away once again and make my way to Maven's study. He's summoned me, which is rare. More often than not the only time we see each other is either in the courtroom or in the cabinet room full of advisors. Other than that, Maven often keeps me in the dark since my father died. Only making time for me when he needs what little forces we have from my country.

I have taken father's former role as general to the Lakeland forces in Norta.

I dismiss my guards as I make my way to Study's door. But they are not foolish enough to leave, after the day of my wedding they never stray too far. Not that I need their protection.

"Yes?"

The illusion of the strong Lakelander-Nortan alliance is still in effect. But we must tread carefully lest the former Queen Anabel decided to make any drastic moves. Yes, we now know where her true allegiance lies, however, along with many things, Maven won't tell me how he knows. Fortunately, Queen Anabel doesn't know we know.

"I had an idea that you might like. Think of it as a wedding gift."

For a moment I believe Maven is talking about building a temple, but it passes just as quickly. Since the Scarlet Guard got away with a significant amount of money from Treasury, Maven is incapable of paying for such a project while simultaneously funding a war.

He sits behind his lacquered desk, now. Out of all the rooms, I've been in, Maven's study is the quaintest. It resembles a library, but much smaller than what one might suspect for a king. The curtains remain drawn, keeping the light as well as the heat from entering the room. I suppose being married to Maven has some benefits; his habit of leeching all the heat from every room he enters gives me a break from the Nortan heat.

A great deal of dust covers the fireplace as well as most of the book shelves- save the one directly behind him. Sometimes I wonder if his private chambers is decorated in a similar fashion.

Maven has never been one for formalities when we're alone. Unless he's addressing nobles, he gets to the point.

"And that is?"

"The head of the man responsible for your father's death."

If it were not for a perfectly crafted composure I've developed over the years I might leap at the chance to ask. But instead, I raise an eyebrow and let him continue.

"How fast can you get word to your sister for reinforcements if I told you Volo Samos's rule will crumble in a matter of nine weeks?"

"Nine weeks is a very specific time line. Why that long?"

Maven dodges the question, "The Rift is on the edge of a blade," he smirks to himself as if sharing a private joke in which he is the only one clever enough to understand. "And I happen to wield a weight that will make it fall."

"This weight happens to be of use at the most opportune times and yet you've never said what it is. Or rather _who_ it is."

Before father died Maven was not unkind to me kind, patient even. But as I suspected it was nothing more than a facade. His cold blue eyes look up at me. He doesn't try to deny I'm right.

"I have my reasons for keeping their identity a secret. In my experience, you can never be too careful."

It sounds like both a reminder and a warning.

Maven insists on keeping me at arm's length. He wants me to play the role of a doll like I saw he did with Mare. He only truly confines in me when he must. Like Mare, he needs me, but in very different and less haunting way. I am not disappointed in the sham that is my marriage. I knew my whole life that I may never marry someone for love.

I blink at him. My father only had daughters. And although being the child of the king, a princess in my own right, being a young woman did come with its obstacles. My sister was crafted into a merciless, clever and intelligent strategist. However, when it comes to fighting hand to hand, I was shaped into our nation's finest warrior. But many still viewed me as naive, capable of only following orders. But that common assumption is something I've learned to use to my advantage. And this skill has come to be quite handy these past few months.

"I will confer with my sister, on one condition."

He raises an eyebrow, intrigued. My father may have been cruel to our subjects and cold to everyone around him. But he made certain that I could fight for my goals. For my sister, for my mother, for him, and for my country. If I am cursed to live the rest of my life latched to troubled husband, in a foreign and godless land, then I will fight until my last breath so that my enemies may know the wrath of a _true_ queen.

I know I want. "I want to drown Volo Samos myself."

 **ANALYSIS**

 **Okay, so although this chapter is small it is very significant to the story. Not only because it's told from Iris's POV, but also because it gives a timeline of the events. So in my head, it's late June. I don't remember when Mare was taken but I know it was before her birthday, which is in November. I do know she was there for six months, as it says in the book. I also know Cal and Mare go on their runs for two weeks before Clara is born. And in my head, another week passes before Corvium. As I've said in the beginning, almost two months have passed since then. And Mare's been spying for a few weeks now.**

 **So let's start with the marriage alliance. I can't remember if it's Iris's sister who takes over or it's her mom. If you guys know them please leave a review or PM so I can fix it. So what I'm doing with this is that the alliance is crumbling, but I'm taking a page from Elara's book: "To look powerful is to be powerful." I pretty sure she said this. No one is really sure how weak Norta really is.**

 **Iris mentions Maven's study but not his appearance, this is because she spends so little time around him, to** _ **really**_ **know him. She doesn't mention his clothes because she's not like Mare who takes in every detail. But the description of his study is nearly exact to the to that of the book, with the exception of the books behind Maven's desk. The dust is documented my Mare. She notices a dying fire in the fireplace, but because it is now summer there would be a considerable amount of dust on the fireplace now. Also, we all know Iris is from the Lakelands, so this is her first summer ever in Norta. Because the Lakelands is in North, she's used to cooler summer. In Steel Scars, even Farley comments on the Nortan heat.**

 **Iris says she's taken up her father's former role as general to their forces in Norta. Keep in mind that Iris is described as a warrior by Mare. In a way, she is similar Cal. And although the alliance is crumbling Iris and Maven do complement each other in a way.**

 **When it comes to Iris's father, the complication of their relationship came to me as I was writing this chapter. And although this was a last minute decision, it will help reinforce some of the themes I have in mind for the sequel. As well as being a royal and a young woman.**

 **Also, Iris does know Maven is keeping a secret. Iris is ignorant of Maven to a certain extent, she doesn't know him as well as Mare does. But she's not stupid. She knows Maven isn't getting this information from out of thin air. And the reason she doesn't push any further is because she is biding her time, waiting for him to slip up.**

 **And finally, Iris wants revenge for her father. Now, Iris does know that it wasn't Volo who killed him but she feels that Volo Samos is responsible.**

 **Family is complicated, which is another theme I want to make clear.**

 **Also please know that by this point everything I write is just drenched in foreshadowing. The clues are there!**

 **Carlycalore19 the very last chapter will feature an epilogue. Twenty years later. And glimpse into a new generation. And by that I mean, Clara will be part of that generation. *winks* It's going to blow your mind what I have in store.**

 **Thank you so much for your support! As well as my other followers and those who have favorited this story. I can't tell the warm feeling I get when you guys click that button. 3**

 **I love you all soooo much!**


	16. Eyes Wide Open

**Clearing the Confusion: (Read if you're confused or if you need a recap.)**

Recently a guest commented something that I need to clarify.

So if anyone is confused that is totally okay. It can be confusing. So here we go.

 _We have to let them kill each other._

So at this point in the series, the Scarlet Guard and the Rift are working towards the same goal: to end Maven's rule. This is still the same. But the Scarlet Guard has secretly turned against the Rift as well.

But as we've seen, not all the rebelling Houses are entirely happy with a Samos King. Haven House does like siding with the Scarlet Guard. And Iral believes that Volo Samos is just another tyrant king. "A house divided against itself cannot stand." Davidson wants to take advantage of this.

So Mare is basically recruited as a spy/mole. The Rift and Anabel think that Davidson is a fool for believing that they will ever be granted equality. Davidson wants them to believe this so they will let their guard down. Davidson, in the Chapter 8 flashback, basically says they should embrace their role as "red rats". Remember these words, "You don't see us and so we are everywhere." They have spies in the Rift, in Delphie with Anabel, _everywhere_.

Now the reason Mare is working with Maven is this. She hands what information she can over to him so he can have his silver soldiers (or Iris's Lakelander soldiers) sabotage the Rift. Davidson then expects the Rift to realize that they have a mole and eventually the Rift will begin cave in on itself.

But the reason Mare is the one meeting with Maven is because she is the only one he'll listen to. In Chapter 9, Mare convinced Maven that the Scarlet Guard only wants equality. And the Rift is not the answer. And she made a deal that if Maven gives up some of his power and forget about that whole "population control" business, then she promises to stay by his side for the rest of their lives as his advisor.

But keep in mind that the whole plan is to bring the Rift and Maven down and only the Scarlet Guard will be left standing. This is the plan.

So to answer your question, Mare is not evil. And Mare is not on Maven's side. He only thinks she is. This story will be 50 chapters long but throughout the whole thing, Mare is on the Scarlet Guard's side.

 **I'm also doing this** **SWEEPSTAKES** **type thing! Read to the end to learn more!**

 **Two song suggestions this time.**

* * *

 **Song Suggestion: I Walk the Line by Halsey**

 **Mare**

These past few weeks have been hard. I've barely slept. And on the nights I do sleep it's only because of the night cap I had before.

The pain may be gone, but after a while, a sense of emptiness has crept in. I feel...hollow.

The training never stops. Ella keeps pushing me harder and harder. I've passed off information after information. My body is beyond drained. But I must carry on.

It's July, which by this point last year the once most powerful family in the country vacationed in Summerton. And now only one member of that family remains in a seat of power.

Funny how so much can change in a year. This time last year, I was stealing and brooding about my inevitable conscription. I had only one friend. I had a crippled father, a mother who couldn't cook.

And I had three brothers.

Last week Maven kept up the tradition and returned to Summerton. It was a risky decision he said, but he decided that it was best to show that no war will ever halt such a tradition. Strength and Power and all that. "I can run the country from here just as well," he said.

Riley drops me off on the balcony of Maven's chambers. And normally she teleports away just as quickly.

When I was sneaking into Whitefire, it was Riley's job to get me in, but to avoid getting caught, I had to get myself out. I was able to do so with the this specially equipped belt Davidson had given me. In the buckle is a hidden thin rope, a little thicker than a fishing line but 50 times stronger. All I have to do is pull the buckle out and use it as a hook and attach it the to the railing and jump. And once I safely descend, with the press of a button, the buckle drops from the railing of Maven's balcony and returns to its original position. But scaling down a palace wall is the easy part.

The next part is what I spent weeks training with Kilorn for. The Capital River lies just beyond the bushes of my landing point. No one is looking to guard a river, so it's simple enough to dive into and let the current take me away. I hold my breath for ten minutes. This gives the current enough time to get me out of the Palace's range.

When my head pops to the surface. I press the dial on the modified watch that ticks on my wrist. Davidson said it gives off some kind of signal of my location and then Riley appears by side in the river and jumps us to dry land.

It's difficult and excessive. But is the safest way in and out of Whitefire.

The plan stays pretty much the same now. The Capital River runs just below Summerton as well. I just have to navigate myself through more bushes.

But when Riley drops me off on the balcony that Maven claimed would be his, she hesitates to leave. Part of me, of course, does suspect a trap. After all, I'm here with only one other person as backup. Maven could easily have an army waiting behind those doors. Riley shifts on her feet. I give her curt nod, and then after a brief moment of hesitation, she disappears before my eyes. Like Farley, Riley is a young mother and although we barely know each other, Davidson said he trusts her as much as he trusts Alex.

As always, Maven never knows for sure what days I'll visit, but he knows I come by in the dark hours of the night. And he always insures that he's in his room.

But as I approach his closed balcony doors, I hear something that I haven't heard in a long time: music.

Its unlike anything I've ever heard. It's nothing like the music Cal and I danced to. Or the music played at any ceremony or ball.

No, the way the notes flow and instruments played and came together to create a variety of sounds...they fit together and created something...enchanting. It was like a thousand different emotions and possibilities flowed with each note. But I can't be distracted.

I no longer need to pick the lock on the door. Maven always keeps it unlocked. So I turn the handle and push the door in.

A rush of cool air flows across my face. The weather makes me want to cry. I'm so close to my home. The house in Piedmont is nice but on some days I wish to be back in our small stilt house. Everything was so much simpler when I lived there. Not easy, but simpler.

I look around the room for Maven. He lays across his small bed, his legs dangling from of the edge. And hand lays on his chest while the other is splayed across the bed. His eyes are closed and his chest rises and falls slowly, in sleep. And I realize that I've never seen Maven asleep before. I've seen Cal sleeping countless times and Kilorn as well.

And it's strange to see Maven now.

And suddenly I see him for what he is: a child. At the end of the day aren't we all children. Yes, Maven and I are both eighteen now, legal adults. But Davidson said that in Monfort people our age are never given as much responsibility as us. He says that child goes to school five days a week for eight hours, for thirteen years, with breaks in between. They even have time for hobbies and after those thirteen years, they are given a choice of what to do their lives. Many even choose to go back to school.

I always hated school because what the teachers taught would be useless in a field of battle-which is where we were all destined to go. So what was the point? Once I was able to read well enough I stopped going.

Maybe one day I might take up Davidson's offer of going. Gisa is still young, I want her to keep what innocence she has left for as long as possible.

I step closer to Maven, his face seems paler than usual. Dark gray circles surround his eyes.

I was able to escape my chains. The memory of the manacles never leaves. I remember how I was wasting away. Dying. Maven did that me, I remember.

But Maven never escaped his chains. I remember when he told me he thinks he's gone too far to go back and so he's drowning himself. And it shows. Even in his most peaceful state, he looks to be in so much pain.

I try to ignore the tug in my chest. The oppressed girl who loved that oppressed boy. I remember Maven's father. How his eyes barely grazed over his youngest son. I understood that pain. And Elara used that against him. Maven is a monster, I tell myself. But only a monster can create another monster. The boy I knew was murdered by that monster.

"We were too weak to survive this world," I whisper.

I go back to the door and close it loud enough to wake Maven.

He takes in a deep breath and sits up. Despite the seriousness of the situation, I find it hard not to smile at the ends of his curly black hair that stand in varying directions.

"Sleeping on the job," I say. "My my, it seems that the former shadow prince now has shadows of his own. Your once gorgeous face has now become hindered by the bags settling in under your eyes."

"Come on, Mare," he says taking the affront in stride. "Pointing out someone's flaws is unbecoming." He runs his hands through his hair in an effort to tame his curls. Then he sets his eyes on me. "And based on the looks of you, a bit hypocritical. But I am glad you find me gorgeous."

I just told my eyes. It's true I don't sleep much these days and as always, Maven takes notice.

"I didn't think you would make it." As he sits up I note how he's dressed. Maven wears the same clothes he used to wear during training.

The music I heard from outside still plays.

"Please, you know getting into a palace is easy," I go over to the couch in the corner and put my feet up. I'm no longer afraid that Maven will call for his guards. "It's getting out that's the difficult part."

"And I could help with that if you'd let me," he says with that mischievous smirk.

"You know I won't tell, so why bother?" I say.

It's an old argument by this point, and so is our bickering. It's a wonder how we ever managed to work together in the first place.

Maven just shrugs, "Worth a shot."

"So, what do you have for me tonight?"

"There will be a meeting between the Rift and the Scarlet Guard soon. One that I'm actually invited to. Your sabotage is working, we want to make sure it stays that way. I can get more but we have to convince them that our spies are working against you. So I need some kind deflection. What do you need me not to mention and what can I ask for you?"

Maven sighs, "Well, what you've given me has been helpful, but we need more. There's no point in taking down Laris when the problem lies with Samos. But I know you're working on that. But if you can get anything from my grandmother...i can work with that."

"Sounds doable."

"As for a deflection...I would go with Iral. They have directly lost two heads of their House because of a Samos. And from what you've told me they weren't too keen on being part of the Rift anyway."

Slowly, I nod my head. "It'll be difficult, but not impossible. But there is one more thing."

"And that is?"

"Its has to do with the ten-week plan." Now eight since I first proposed it to him. "I need diamond glass. Lots of it."

"Intriguing," Maven raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Samos House has this annoying habit of dodging bullets. Every weapon we have has some aspect of metal in it. So we forge a new one. One they have no control over."

"So cunning you've become," he says with a look of pride. "How you've changed since you fell into our world. Sometimes I miss the girl you were."

"Many will," I say with a sigh. "She was easy to kill."

His smile widens, like he's proud that he made me a killer, a monster just like him. Because it's true. The first time I took part in taking someone's life was at the Sun Shooting. A foolish plan that he pushed me into. It almost makes me want to smash his teeth in. Almost. But I know that I can't blame every person I've killed on Maven. Because I went along with it anyway.n

 **Queue: Love the Way You Lie by Skylar Grey (Not the Rhianna and Eminem version)**

"So why the music?" I ask. It's still playing.

"Passes the time." He shrugs again, trying to play if off. But I know him better than that.

I just raise an eyebrow and wait. With an exasperated sigh, he says, "I like it. It's one of the few things that I know is mine."

One of the things that Elara never touched.

"Well, it's certainly not like anything I've heard. Why do you like it?"

He stands and walks over and I move my legs so he can sit. But he still sits a reasonable distance away. "You remember when I had our guards take us to that theater so we could rendezvous with Farley."

I nod.

I also remember the long minutes of kissing that took place before Farley graced us with her appearance. And I don't miss the silver flush creeping in at Maven's collar, mimicking mine. He remembers the same thing.

"Well after I came back from the war front, after...you know, I would go to that theater. And for a few hours, I could forget my pain and force myself into another's world. The acting was good, but the music… I always found it fascinating how they could get the music to go along perfectly with the plot. It was like the music told a story of its own. That's the music you here now. As to why I listen to it now…," he shrugs. "For the distraction I guess. The temporary peace it brings. It helps me sleep."

His eyes are far away now. Every time I try to find something that could make me hate him, I stumble across the exact opposite. His story certainly makes sense for more reasons than one. It explains how he knew where Hexaprin Theater was. How he knew where the best seats were.

 _You asked how much of it was me...some. Enough._

Maven is a liar and manipulative. And I might be fooling myself to believe him again. But I can't help but do so. He lied to me about his allegiances, but something tells me that's the only thing he lied to me about.

"I have something for you," Maven says breaking the silence.

This catches my attention and it makes my heartbeat quicken. When I was his prisoner the only time Maven bothered to give me something was either to apologize or torment me.

Maven stands up and goes over to a small dresser in the corner and opens a drawer to retrieve something. But when he turns I realize it's two somethings. He keeps them tightly held in each hand. As Maven walks closer I see what it is.

I can't believe he went to my old room to get it, much less bring it with him to Summerton and keep it so close by.

I'm so entranced by this fact I don't even notice that I've moved to the edge of the couch. Maven returns to the place he was sitting before, we're almost shoulder to shoulder now.

He places the black silk cloth in my already outstretched hand. "You seem to have difficulty keeping up with this." I run the strip of cloth over in my hands. It's the strip that Gisa was working on before that silver office broke her hand. The same cloth she gave to me before I left for the Choke. The cloth Maven gave me for my birthday. Everything happened so quickly, in my desperation to escape, I never got the chance to go back for it.

"Why?" I whisper.

"You have taken a lot of stress off my shoulders. This is my way of thanking you. As is this."

Maven reaches over and takes my hand in his. And then I feel something cold in my palm. When I look down, I realize it's the medal I had snatched from his uniform when I was his prisoner. I had pushed him and taken it and it hid it under my mattress. The fact that he looked that thoroughly sends a chill through my spine.

"I found it under your mattress," he says, confirming my thoughts. "Along with a series of shards from broken plates and glasses. I hadn't even noticed it was missing until the next day. I figured I hadn't pinned it properly and it had just fallen off. It wasn't until I went back to your room that I figured it out. You're a thief at your core, Mare. And somehow I had forgotten that. But what got me was the coincidence of it all."

"What do you mean?"

He gives me that smirk again. "I won't entertain the illusion that I deserve any of the medals I parade around in, but I found it interesting that it was this one in particular that you managed to snatch."

I inch closer and look down at the medal in my hand. "What does it mean?"

Maven looks down at the trinket in my palm and then his fire blue eyes meet mine. "It means sacrifice."

"And you're giving this to me?"

He reaches down and curls my fingers around it.

"I can't think of anyone who deserves it more. We both know the only reason I agreed to your deal was because you offered to stay by my side for the rest of your life. Even when you hate me more than anything. Keep it."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Never in my life would I have ever imagined that a king would ever thank me or give me an honorary medal because he thought I earned it. Or even give me a gift like Gisa's handiwork simply because he knew it belongs to me.

" _Thank you, Maven" I whisper, barely audible over the horrible music. He doesn't have to ask what I'm talking about._

" _You don't ever have to thank me." His voice is strangely deep, almost breaking as his eyes darken. "Not for anything."_

 _This is the closest I've ever been to him, my nose inches away from his neck. I can feel his heart beat beneath my hands, hammering in time with my own._

The sound of the music still fills the room. And somewhere deep inside me, I feel a pull. It's something that I thought I would never feel for Maven again: gratitude. And before I can breakaway, that pull takes hold and with Maven's hand still around mine, I lose what little control I have left and pull him to me.

His lips are warm against mine and by his touch, I can tell he's shocked. But so am I. Distantly I remember it's like our first kiss. I now know that wasn't entirely planned either.

After that moment of uncertainty passes, Maven kisses me back. Then I feel my back go down into the couch's cushions, taking Maven with me. And pretty soon our kiss becomes heated in more ways than one. I feel his temperature rise. In a matter of seconds, we become entangled in a series of limbs. We could have spent minutes, hours this way. But when Maven's hand moves to the hem of my shirt, I stop. But it's not just because I don't want to stray too far but because his hand grazed too close to my belt. But it's enough to knock some sense into me.

"We should stop," I whisper. And then I'm on my feet. "I need to go or otherwise my people will suspect something is wrong." I take the cloth and medal and move for the balcony door.

Now Maven is standing. He's breathing as heavily as I am. "Mare-"

I make the mistake of looking back. The look in his eyes makes me want to jump off the balcony without my belt. "It was a mistake, Maven. It won't happen again."

And then I'm running and before he can say more, I slam the balcony door in his face. The doors have a curtain draped over the windows. So Maven can't see me standing there. But I certainly feel him standing on the other side. But instead of his heat, I feel an overwhelming cold as Maven leeches all the warmth from the room and some from outside. And if he knows I'm still here, which I'm willing to bet he does, he doesn't move.

I stand there for who knows how long.

 _What just happened?_ I ask myself that about a thousand times, but come up with no answer.

I hate him. I know I hate him. Everyone knows I hate what he's done, not just to me but to my family, to so many families. So why did I do it?

Is it because of the loneliness? Kilorn and I are still barely on speaking terms. Maybe it's what I had Alex do. Maybe it was a mistake to have her take away my fear of Maven as well as my love for Cal. Does it mean I'm not as cautious as I used to be?

But another part of me says this is a good thing. Right now I can bet that Maven is pondering just like me. But his obsession won't allow him to lose me. He'll have no choice but to continue on with the plan, as long I promise to stay by his side.

But I also know that sometimes things never go according to plan. The best I can hope for is that everything even out.

So I take the cloth and the medal and tuck them close to my chest before securely placing them both in my pants pocket. And then I latch my belt buckle onto the railing and with one last look at the door, I jump.

* * *

 **SWEEPSTAKES**

Okay, so I was trying to think of a good way of thanking you all for being so supportive and here's what I've come with. I will do this for more than once so everyone has a chance to win.

So 1st place gets a direct spoiler. It won't be too big because I want to surprise everyone. 2nd place gets a future song suggestion. So what this is in every song I choose, I always listen to the lyrics first before deciding if that's the pace I want to go with. And of course, that song had to go along with what is happening that chapter. So although it is not a direct spoiler, the song quill give hints of you really listen.

And 3rd place will get a book quote. So want all to know I try to make this Fanfic as realistic as possible. And I often book quotes to build my story on. So this quote will have something to do with a future chapter.

I really like hearing when people theorize and that is what this is. So when you all get your clues, let me know what you think.

 _So how do you win?_

Just leave a review! It's that simple. But the review has to be well thought out. Although, I love it when you guys say you can't wait for the next chapter, leave a review that will catch my eye. You also need to answer the following questions: What do you think will happen in War Storm? Who is your favorite character in the series and why? What was your favorite scene in King's Cage? Also, do you read the ANALYSIS? Also, if you listen to the song suggestions do listen to the lyrics? It won't hurry my feeling of you don't. I'm just curious.

So that's all there is to it. But remember that I need to be able to PM you, so I can give you your prize.

Thanks, I love you all!

The winners will be revealed on the posting of Chapter 20. And the next day or so I'll PM those three.

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

Okay, guys, it has been such a thrill to write this chapter. And I hope I did it justice. So first things first.

Okay down to the music. Not once in the books is it mentioned that Maven even likes music. We know Cal does, but not Maven.

But in the trivia section of Maven's fan page, it states that our queen, Victoria Aveyard, said that if our music still existed, Maven would be listening to artists like John Williams and Hans Zimmer.

For this who don't know, both of these artists create music for movies. John Williams: Jaws, Star Wars, ET, Schindler's List, Jurassic Park, Indiana Jones, etc. Hans Zimmer: Lion King, Interstellar, Gladiator, Pirates of the Caribbean. And Maven would also listen to other Movie soundtracks like Last of the Mohicans. So there. As for the way he described the music, that was just me being me.

You see, I actually happen to listen to Movie Scores as well. So when I found out this piece of trivia about Maven, out just made me love him more.

Also, for the first song suggestion, I Walk the Line, for me is Mare being a blade. Everyone knows, this one: "I see the world on the edge of a blade. Without balance, it will fall." So it's like Mare holds the fate of so many people in her hands. The weight of the world on her shoulders. And if she strays too far to the wrong side, everything could be lost. Or fall. So to me, walking the line is like walking the line that balances everything out.

And as for the second song, this was a last minute change. I had another song in mind but I think this one best suits this chapter and Mare and Maven's relationship in this moment. But I do want to clear up one thing. "Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, buts that's alright because I like the way it hurts." To me, it's Mare using that pain as a driving force. To remember that what Maven did was awful and that he is not the person she thought he was. As for "I love the way you lie." That's more like Mare remembering that he did lie to her. He lied when he said he was her side in the first book. So Mare wants to remember so she doesn't lose herself. And there are a number of lyrics that you might find confusing but I don't have the address them all. But if you are confused or have a question about a specific lyric, leave a review or PM me.

Moving past the music. Let's get into what I know drove everyone insane. The Mareven kiss. I did have to work up to it. And it will, of course, make a lot of things more complicated. We all know Alex took Mare's love for Cal away, but taking away her fear of Maven was a big deal. But I felt it was necessary so Mare's sudden feelings for him would make since. You'll see.

* * *

 _ **Also, if none of you knows by this point this whole story will be 50 chapters. Chapter 50 being the epilogue. But I will post a Chapter 51, in which I will reveal all the foreshadowing and other clues I drop in each chapter. The clues can help you predict what will happen. And believe me, they're all over the place.**_


	17. Right Out of My Heart

**Song Suggestion: Beautiful People by Cher Lloyd ft. Carolina Liar**

The Rift is certainly one of the strangest places I've been. Which is saying a lot. But Ridge House is even stranger. Upon first seeing it, I quickly realized this is not the place to carry out the plan. The entire estate is made of different kinds of metal. My heart sinks as I realize that any assault here would be impossible. It's basically one great weapon and there is a whole family who won't hesitate to use it. But Davidson shows no signs of worry. He's slipped into a politician's demeanor. And although we've spent the last few weeks working closely together, I'm still no closer to reading him as I was the first day I met him.

The location of this meeting was decided for a number of reasons. Although we may have an understanding with the Rift, Cal is still a fugitive in Norta. Delphie has yet to rebel against Maven, biding their time until the Nortan and Rift alliance is secure. This is also the first time the Scarlet Guard and the Rift will be together since Corvium.

Most of the information I've passed on to Maven by this point was retrieved by our spies hidden in House Laris, Iral, and Haven. But placing spies in Ridge House is too risky. Davidson says that Larentia Viper is one of those reasons. Way back when Lady Blonos had taught me the colors of every House and explained each of their ability. An animos has the ability to control animals. But only recently did I discover it doesn't stop there. Not only can they control the minds of animals, but the ability to see and hear through them. And perhaps a few months ago I might have been worried, but after spending so much time with Alex it doesn't scare me. Alex says she's only used a fraction of what she believes she is capable of. Claiming it's the equivalent of me turning all the lights on in a house.

"I feel like I can do more," she said once.

I told Maven about the meeting and how I would be there, which was sort of true. But I have no real political power in this case. So my presence would be too suspicious if I just showed up to a meeting. But the amount of sophisticated technology that Davidson has at his disposal is astounding. The one, in particular, we are using today is short-range radio. Hidden in Davidson's breast pocket is a pen disguised as a listening device.

I remain in the jet as I listen to the meeting.

"Premier," I hear Queen Anabel say. "It's a pleasure to have you join us once again."

"Yes, it is indeed," Volo Samos agrees.

I huff at their facade. How can they possibly think we believe their bullshit? Are they really this stupid? How could they think this highly of themselves after all we've done to bring them down?

"And of course," I hear Anabel say, "It's great to see you once again Tiberius."

I knew Cal had come along. But he didn't know I was here. I slept in the jet the night before so no one would suspect my presence. Pretending that I was far away at who knows where.

A few more greetings go around. But I hear no one greet Farley. As a Command General, she came along, but the Silvers would certainly ignore her for as long as possible. But the greeting that peeked my interest was Davidson to the Samos siblings.

Ptolemus is now heir to a throne and I'm actually glad I'm not there. Since Alex took away my pain, all I feel is an overwhelming hatred that burns through me stronger than before, almost every second of the day. And there are times when it scares me.

The meeting drags on for about an hour. Talk of battle tactics as well supplies drone on but it's not until the last fifteen minutes do things get really interesting.

I may only be able to hear what is transpiring but as they speak I can picture it just as easily.

 _A grand room, cold from its metal decor. From the platinum unlit fireplace to the side and the gilded windowpanes that surrounds the unnecessarily large diamond glass windows. The table they all sit is long and narrow. And of course, Volo sits at the head with his wife at his side with whatever predatory animal she decided on today. Down on one side, most likely on Volo's right sits Ptolemus. Both men are not dressed too extravagantly. They don't want to appear too desperate for attention. Whereas Evangeline probably shines in her metal garments. Across from them sits Queen Anabel in her house colors and her hands dangling off the arms of her chair displaying her wedding ring that once came with great power. Beside her is Cal with his matching bronze eyes. After him follows Farley, then Davidson._

" _We must address the matter of the marital alliance between Tiberius and my daughter," Volo says._

 _Cal shifts in his chair, slightly indicating his discomfort on the matter. He never officially agreed as far as I know, but Samos continues like he has._

" _The fact that we are at war changes nothing._ We are _winning whether the tyrant king believes so or not."_

 _He emphasizes the word 'we' like his vision of life after war is the same as ours._

" _Then what of your troubles in your Air Force," Anabel interjects. "What is this 'sabotage' I hear of?"_

 _I smile and I know Farley and Davidson do the same under the masks they must maintain. We made certain she would learn of it._

" _Nothing more than a rumor I assure you," Larentia Viper answers. She doesn't hold back her bluntness._

 _"Now as for a date-"  
"One month."  
Everyone goes quiet. Anabel straightens her spine. Cal turns to his grandmother with wide eyes. Everyone looks to him except for Evangeline. She stares at Anabel. She doesn't know that I saw her silent plea. She doesn't want this any more than Cal. I almost feel bad._

 _Almost._

 _Under the table, Ptolemus takes Evangeline's shaking hand. I always knew they were close. Even back during the Parting Ball, Ptolemus passed by Maven and I and rushed to congratulate his sister in winning Queenstrial. I watched from the side as they embraced after the Sun Shooting with a look of relief that they were both alive. And I saw how angry she became as I shocked him in order to stop him from killing Kilorn. And then Evangeline made me promise not to kill him. And although I'm grateful she set me free, it doesn't mean I have to like not being able to avenge Shade in the way I want._

 _Anabel goes on to discuss wedding plans and how it's for the better of both nations. The ever dutiful Cal sits there and swallows her lies. Whereas Evangeline squeezes her brothers hand. But no one notices her other hand clenching something that's not visible to the rest at the table. And no one minds how the seemingly "empty" chair next to her is pulled back from the table. Far enough that another person could sit there if they had the ability to hide in the shadows._

 _Queen Anabel is still talking. She speaks of how together, Cal and Evangeline can create a new and fair era for all blood types. But the three on the opposite side are no longer listening. They hold onto each other. As if afraid the other will dissipate into thin air._

 _Volo Samos, Larentia Viper, and Anabel Lerolan, all smile as if they are sure they will come out on top._

 _Little do they know, I'm smiling too._

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

Okay, real quick, I have to tell you I left something out of the analysis from Chapter 16. So I love alluding and referencing to other fandoms. I don't know if anyone caught it or not, but the last chapter I put in dialogue similar to that of the TV show Reign. This show is based on the life of Mary, Queen of Scots.

The original dialogue went something like this:

 _ **Catherine (Queen of France):**_ _How cunning you've become. How you've changed since you came back to us from convent. I missed the girl you were._

 _ **Mary (Queen of Scotland):**_ _Many will. She was easy to kill._

So those who caught that, know that I do not claim this quote as my own. Full credit goes to the writers of Reign.

Moving on. I chose this song because I think it relates to so many people in this chapter. So the song isn't purely from Mare's point view. Like Evangeline could see reds as beautiful because she thinks they're lucky because they get to chose who they love. Mare once considered the silvers beautiful because they used to get everything they wanted.

So you guys say my suggestions are on point, but I still wanted to explain that each song is often told from more than one person's point of view.

Also the **SWEEPSTAKES** is still going on. You guys have until Chapter 20 to get in your reviews. So no stress.

Thank you, guys.

I love you all!


	18. Well Acquainted

**Two Song Suggestions and two POV's. And even though the second is told from Farley's POV, the second song choice is told from Mare's.**

 **SWEEPSTAKES is still going. Also, I apologize for any typos. I procrastinated.**

* * *

 **Song Suggestion 1: fOoL fOr YoU by ZAYN**

 **Maven**

"She's manipulating you."

I just roll my eyes. Since Mare's been visiting, my mother has appeared less frequently. But ever since the last time she visited, the illusion has made it her mission to annoy me.

"I've made a lot of progress with her help," I say. "You've been dead for months now and look how far I've come."

She only scolds me like I'm a child who refuses to eat their vegetables. "Yes, and the kingdom is certainly in superior shape," she replies sarcastically.

I look up to see her standing in front of the mirror in the living area of my Chambers. This time she's dressed in her house colors and she's fixing the complicated arrangement of ash-blond curls.

"Just when I think you finished cleaning your messes you go and make another one," she says.

"She kissed me," I counter. "Not the other way around."

"But did you have to kiss her back?" She makes a look of disgust, which doesn't surprise me. "Don't you see she's is using your illness to control you. She knows that your obsession will keep her in your good graces. And as soon as she has what she wants she will throw you away. Kissing you is just part of that plan. To give you false hope. To distract you."

"No," I'm shaking my head. "I know her, and that kiss wasn't thought through."

"You foolish boy! How can you be so blind." I flinch out her outburst. And for a moment I think the guards might come in, only to remind myself that this is all happening inside my head. "She doesn't love you!"

"Don't you think I know that. I don't _care_."

"But you care that she's been with your brother."

I don't respond. I try to swallow but a lump forms in the base my throat.

"She's visited how many times? And you've never asked her."

"You don't ask a question you don't want to know the answer to," I whisper. "But…"

I don't know if I should say anything. A part of me doesn't want to make it real. And even though my mother is just a figment of my imagination, I still feel the urge to share my suspensions. She's the only person I have to confide in.

"She's been different the last few times she's come by," I say before I can stop myself. "Something's changed. Dramatically. And the last time I saw someone change that… quickly..."

Mother furrows her brow, confused but also intrigued.

"But you've never come across _anyone_ like that. She hates us. And even if they share the same colored blood, what makes you think she'd allow it? Do you think she was forced?"

"I don't know. From what we gathered from her first interrogation is she didn't know much about the Scarlet Guard. She was kept in the dark most of the time."

"Yes, but she said that she's close to the leader of Monfort. She might not be in the dark anymore."

"I don't know. I just know that in my experience," I send glare mother's way. "A change like that doesn't come naturally."

"It takes the skill of another person," she says.

"It takes a whisper."

* * *

 **Song Suggestion 2: Control by Halsey**

 **Farley**

There is something terribly wrong. I'm not sure what they did to her, but Mare is losing herself. I can see it. But it wasn't until I saw her last training session that I was sure. Being on Storm Hill is too dangerous for anyone except for an electron and maybe Davidson. But as of late the Hill has become louder and flashier with purple.

During their practice, I maintained a safe distance and watched. I don't understand much about their ability but I know when someone isn't holding back and Mare is certainly doing just that. She moves with a ruthlessness I've only seen once. My eyes begin to water as I think of Shade. But I blink them away and force myself to focus. I might not have been able to save him but I'll be damned if I lose another Barrow.

Mare's backed one of them into a corner. But all three of them are far more experienced. Before she sees it coming, Mare is knocked to the ground by a green whip of lightning. She lands on her stomach, but instead of immediately getting up she raises her hand and shoots back, wasting no time.

They continue like this for another ten minutes before the girl I believe is named Ella, calls for a break.

Mare sees me as soon as she walks away from the group. She looks confused as to why I'm here but makes her towards me.

"Hey," Mare says as she wipes sweat from her brow. "What's up? Is anything wrong?"

I rarely show any emotion, but these days when it comes to Mare, it slips to the surface.

"I need to talk to you."

If Mare is worried she doesn't show it. Infant she maintains her look of confusion.

"About what? Did I do something wrong?"

She tries to hide it, but I manage to catch a glimpse of fear in her expression.

"Not that _I_ know of," I say, making my meaning clear.

A flush creeps up Mare's neck as if she's embarrassed.

"You've hardly spoken to me since taking this on. And at first, I thought you may not want to. But then I saw that you and Davidson seem very close lately. Do you not trust me?"

"I do trust you, Farley. Sometimes it's just...hard."

"I'm here Mare. But I need you to confide in me so I know you're alright."

Mare just shakes her head, her eyes cast down in thought. "You wouldn't understand."

"Then make me understand." I grab onto her shoulders but I quickly pull back as a small spark shocks my hands.

"Sorry," she mumbles as she crosses her arms. "That happens after training."

I shake my hands and I look down on Mare. She looks like she's caving in on herself.

"Talk to me, Mare."

She shakes her head again, "I...I-" She takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. Then she meets my eyes.

"I was _so_ close to not escaping Maven that day of the wedding. If it wasn't for Evangeline killing those guards…" She moves her hands to wipe her now moist eyes. "She said she'd let me leave if I promised her one thing. That I wouldn't kill her brother."

Now it's my turn to take a deep breath and it flares through my nose as I let it out.

"You what?"

"And I was so _desperate_ to get out of there, I promised her. And now here we are working with them. I'm so sorry."

I turn away from her, and I clench my fists. But I do not walk away. How could she do this? That bastard, Ptolemus, took so much from us. I'm angry at Mare even though I know in the back of my mind that it was her best option. But part of me wants her to break her promise and do it anyway. But then I'm sure Evangeline made a promise to Mare as well. She probably threatened her family as well. And even though they are safe here on base, doesn't she wouldn't put it together. And then Volo Samos will use every resource at his disposal to avenge his only son. Besides Clara is part of Mare's family now. She would be put in danger too if Mare broke her promise and got caught.

I'm about to turn around and give best shot comforting her when I hear Mare shift on her feet. And when I turn around I no longer see tears in her eyes or any hint that they were there in the first place. Her demeanor has turned into the person I saw on Storm Hill just a few minutes before: merciless, bloodthirsty and close to mad.

"I have a plan," she says simply.

Her eyes are wide and her jaw clenched. And if I saw that look in her eyes when we first met I might have hesitated to recruit her. It scares me.

"And that is?"

"A loophole." She cocks her head to the side and I pretend that I'm not unnerved by her not blinking. "How are you with knives?"


	19. Taking Over

**2 Song Suggestions!**

 **Queue: Strange Birds by Birdy**

 **MAVEN**

"I expected a lot the next time I dropped by but certainly nothing like this."

I couldn't help but smile and breathed a sigh of relief. I knew, logically, she would be back, but since her last visit I've felt a tightness in my chest like my heart was being ripped away.

I had only a second to rejoice in the moment that Mare is here before I comprehended her statement.

"I don't see what you mean," I say.

"Your sulking. I thought you were beyond such things."

"You left in such a hurry last time, I was afraid you wouldn't come back."

Mare may not be honest with me, but I'm done lying to her. All it does is waste time. And I prefer not to waste anything that involves her.

"I never said I wouldn't," she says with a furrowed brow.

I just shrug. When I look down I realize I am sulking. The dinner I had brought to my chambers now sits cold on the small table in front of the couch I'm sitting on. The same couch where we kissed.

I fire burns in the fireplace in front of me. Despite it being the middle of the summer, I lit it hoping it'd give me a sense of control. It didn't. I've been picking at the food for the past hour and a half. And I even turned on some music hoping it'd make me feel better. It didn't.

Shedding her jacket and placing it on the arm of a chair in the corner, Mare comes over and to my surprise, sits next to me, as if she doesn't care what happened the last time we sat like this.

"Of course I would come back. We're in this for life remember?"

I nod. Then she reaches over and takes the half-eaten roll from the table and tears off a piece for herself before setting the remains down on its plate.

"Look, I ran out like I did because I got scared. I'll admit that."

"Scared of what?"

"I don't know," she picks even smaller pieces from the bread and eats. "Feelings maybe."

"Feelings?"

"Yes, Feelings! Do you have to repeat everything I say?"

I raise my hands in mock surrender. "Someone's on edge."

With a huff, Mare reaches over again grabs the cup of wine and takes a sip.

"Sorry, I'm just tired and tense. It's just lately I've been thinking that…"

"What?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I think that everything would be so much simpler if things like emotions didn't get in the way."

"Well, take it from someone who's had their emotions played with from time to time. That-" I delicately take the glass of wine from her hand and take a sip, "is entirely accurate."

"Maybe relationships aren't for me." She takes another bite of her bread.

"I'd drink to that," I say as I down the last of the wine.

"I take it married life isn't going so well."

"Hardly married," I say before I can stop myself.

Mare gives me an inquisitive look.

"Not that I'm complaining, but I doubt you came all this way to discuss failed relationships."

Picking up the remainder of the bread roll she says, "Maybe I just came by for the food. Oh, which reminds me."

She stands and walks over to where her jacket lies. From this angle, I see she's been working out every part of her body.

She shifts the leather in her hands searches its pockets and pulls out a crumpled up napkin with something hidden inside. When she turns around I rest my gaze on the fire as to make sure she doesn't suspect that I was staring. Mare then sets the napkin on the table and delicately opens it up to reveal a very squished muffin. At least I think it's a muffin.

"Sorry, it got crushed on the way here but…" she picks off a piece and pops it into her mouth. "It's still good."

"Um," I reach over and break off a piece of the muffin like pastry. "Why?

"Well, you gave my sister's work back to me. And then I remembered how you talked about your favorite bakery the first time we arrived in Archeon. I'm guessing you didn't get any free time to go there in a while. So figured the least I could do is bring you something close to the real thing."

"I told you a lot of lies, what makes you think that wasn't one of them?"

Mare just shrugs, "call it a leap of faith."

"Hmm." And with that, I take a bite. For a brief moment, I think about the possibility of poison but the thought quickly escapes me for two reasons. One, I recall Mare taking a bite, and two, it's perhaps one of the best things I've ever tasted. I'm not sure what my face looks like but based on Mare's reaction, it called for worry.

"I know it may not be what you're used to, but I thought it was good."

Shaking my head, "No," I say. And then without thinking I place my hand on top of hers. "Sorry." I remove my hand. "No, it's really good. Uh, did you make this?"

I'm rambling. And almost on instinct, I reach out to the heat in the room, hoping that it'll be enough of a distraction to the heated flush creeping up my neck. I hate the way she makes me feel. I feel out of control whenever she's near, so much that my heart races.

"No," she says quickly. And then a small smile appears at the corners of her mouth. "I can barely make toast. A friend of mine made it."

"Well, you'll have thank them for me. Or better yet, ask them to make more."

Her smile widens and with every passing second, I find it increasingly difficult not to lean over kiss her. But that would only drive her away.

Instead, I reach over and grab another piece of the muffin and Mare does the same. We eat in silence and within a minute the pastry is gone.

Mare folds her arms over her chest and leans back, staring into the fire. "The wedding is in less than a month," she says. I just blink at her. I try to read her face for a sign of pain. But as I suspected, I find nothing but apathy. "And then once it's done, the entire state of Delphie will be in open rebellion."

"And I will have lost half of Norta," I say

The room is near icy now. It's not until I see goosebumps for on Mare's arms, do I relent.

"Everything is nearly in place, we just need the diamond glass."

With a nod, I stand and make my way to my closet in the bedroom. Hidden a few boxes is a backpack full of the specially crafted diamond glass she requested.

As I turn around to make my way back I see Mare standing at the threshold.

I hold out the bag to her. "This is the first batch," I say. "I'll have more each time you drop by."

She nods and takes the bag and unzips it. She reaches in and pulls out the long velvet box that holds what she asked for in a note left on my balcony door a few days ago.

She opens the box carefully.

"You made two," she whispers.

"Just in case," I say.

Mare nods and places the box back into the backpack and then walks back into the living area. But to my surprise, she doesn't retrieve her jacket to leave but instead places the bag in the chair beside it.

She then goes and sits back down on the couch. And I watch her for a second too long before moving to join her.

"Have you ever wondered what it's like to die," she whispers.  
A normal person might find the topic morbid and ask if they're okay. Any sane king might reach for any available weapons, especially one with an assassination attempt on their record. But Mare and I have a language of our own. And this is no different.  
"You mean physically."  
"Yeah."  
"Well, I would be lying if I said it never crossed my mind."  
My fingers graze over my neck, where a bullet had ripped through my artery, and I lied helpless during a coup. The evidence of the event is gone, but the memory still stings.  
"Why do you ask?"

Mare turns and places her hand on the base of my neck and runs her thumb over the long healed wound. And I'm certain she could feel my rapid heartbeat.  
She could kill me right now. She could send the force of an entire storm into my body, and end this. She might even be able to escape without anyone knowing.  
But she doesn't.  
"Lately, I haven't really felt like I'm living," she confesses. "I feel like I'm standing to the side -"  
"And someone else is in control of your body, your mind."  
She nods.  
"I feel so empty all the time, even when I'm with my family. Like I'm dead inside. Like I'm-"  
"A ghost."  
"Yeah, a ghost."

Her hand remains on my neck. But if there is any threat, I don't see it. What I do see is someone who was once so certain become so lost. I once told Mare we are not the same, but even. I now realize that is not entirely accurate either. We're more like mirror images of each other. Two people from two different lives, but a perfect reflection of the other. Both stuck in the same place.

 **Queue: Hypnotic by Zella Day**

I want to ask her so many things. But I settle on one question.

"What do you want, Mare?"

The question takes her by surprise. But her answer is sure. "I want to feel alive."

And then without warning, she pulls me forward with her hand still on my neck and we crash into an embrace.

 **MARE**

I'm not entirely certain when in my mind I decided to do this. But I know for a fact that being with Maven makes me feel alive. The closer I am, the brighter my being burns. And the sad part is he is the only person I can truly be myself around. When I'm with my family and friends I feel like I have to hide who I am. I've tried too long and hard to be someone else.

Everyone wants something from me. Gisa and mom still want me to give up fighting and go to Monfort. Davidson and Jon tell me this is the only way to win with the least casualties. And then there's Cal. This is the ultimate betrayal. And I don't care.

Maven might pretend that it's this deal he wants from me, but I know better. He wants me for me. And even though that need is derived from his obsession it still means something.

Maven moves one hand to the back my neck-caressing the scars that the sounder gave me-and pulls me closer. I oblige.

Our kiss grows stronger with every passing second. And when he wraps his arm me, it feels like second nature. The taste of him is surreal. Whereas Cal treated me like I was some delicate feather that could be crushed or blown away with too much force, Maven kisses me with the same desperate need but with one key difference: I am as strong as the diamond glass that sits just a few feet away.

Pretty soon I'm straddling him and his hand moves to the base of my back, but it doesn't stray further.

Then I remember something. Breaking the kiss, I take his face in both hands.

"Wait, Maven," I say. "There are two things I need know."

"Anything," he says out of breath. I can feel his desire growing from where I sit on his lap, so I make my case quickly.

"When you said earlier that you were 'hardly married,' you… _haven't_ … with Iris?"

His silver flush answers my question. But I can tell he's warring with himself for an explanation.

"In the eyes of the country, we are married. But as for the… _consummation_ … we never got around to it. Eventually, I guess. But right now... I'm not interested and she doesn't mind."

I nod. "One more thing. I need you to understand that when we do this, there can't be any strings. My life is complicated enough. Like I said, I can't really deal with emotions right now. Just straightforward and casual."

This troubles him, I can tell. But a light flickers in his eyes. And I recall what Maven told me about Thomas.

 _You're like Thomas was. You are the only person who reminds me I'm alive. Not empty. And not alone._

I press my forehead against his. "You are not alone," I whisper.

He meets my gaze. He remembers like I do. "I know," he whispers back.

And then his lips are on mine. And then my jaw and then by my ear. I move my hair to the side and Maven kisses the pulse of my neck. And a warmth I haven't felt in a while floods through me.

I make sure to be the one to remove my belt, while Maven sheds his shirt. This time I ignore that it's the same shirt he trains in. It lands near the table of forgotten food. And mine follows suit. Maven picks me up and I quickly wrap my legs around his waist. I put my arms around his shoulders and press myself closer to him. His lips never leave mine. But when he collapses on top of me, as my back hits the cool mattress of the bed, I let out a grunt as I take on his weight.

But I quickly kiss him again to reassure him.

The bed is slightly bigger than the one in Archeon, but not by much. I run my hand down his chest and the other from his bicep to his shoulder and then to his back. Maven might not be broad like Cal, but he certainly doesn't lack in muscle. And once the rest of our clothes greet the floor, I see he doesn't lack in _anything_ , physically.

Far away I know this is a bad idea. I smile against Maven's lips. _When have I ever made a good decision?_

 _Might as well add another to the pile_ , I think.

In the other room, the fire still burns, but the brightest and hottest of flames burns before me in a beautiful shade of blue.

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

Okay, so…

Can we just take a moment so I can tell you how long I have been waiting to write this chapter? It was so hard. Pun intended.

I really hope I did it justice.

Remember when I said I leave hints and foreshadowing everywhere? Did anyone catch the one from the last chapter? It was the title. Before, I said that the titles are lyrics from one the song choices, but they all have meaning.

The last chapter was titled "Well Acquainted." Which was one of the lyrics of the song Control by Halsey. But that was not the full line. The completed line is: "I'm _well acquainted_ with villains that live in my _bed._ " At least, one website I used it said "bed." On others its "head".

Anyway, as I was writing this I realized Maven might be coming off as kinder than he was in King's Cage. So let's all acknowledge he was a really bad guy. So why this sudden change? It will be addressed in the next chapter! And we will finally be able to reveal the _true_ reason Maven agreed to this plan. So stay tuned!

I will also be announcing the winners of my first SWEEPSTAKES next Chapter! Yay! But you still have time. So get going!

I feel like forgot something, whatever it is I'll just address it later.

Just kidding I remember now! I didn't learn this until recently but I when I was contemplating the second song suggestion, I found out Hypnotic by Zella Day was used during the sex scene between Stefan and Caroline in the Vampire Diaries. The two had turned off their humanity and had sex without any emotional strings attached. So the allusion fits perfectly. Also, in a certain way that I can't reveal yet. *winks*

Okay, now I'm done.

Until next time!


	20. Rescue Me

**Before reading this chapter, please note that I'm going to be rating it** **M** **just as a precaution. In my opinion, I did keep it as vague as possible. It might still be rated T, but I just wanted to be sure. But if you use your imagination, you'll get it. If you decide not to risk it, it'll all be summarized in the ANALYSIS at the end.**

 **Song Suggestion:** **Off of My Mind by Allison Gray**

 **MAVEN**

Her laugh is addicting. And I am willing to do anything to prolong it.

I feel her smile against my cheek. Then those same lips are on my neck. I've now had to wear higher collared shirts during the day because of Mare. I run my hands over her back and over the scars that linger there. I hate my brother for building that damn sounder. But I hate myself even more for using it. I should probably have the plans to the device destroyed as well. It goes on my mental to-do list.

But when I feel Mare's small hand on me, my concentration shifts. I grasp the bedsheets as she moves above me and I forget what I'm thinking.

"One week until the big day," she says.

"You nervous," I breathe.

"Closer to anxious," she kisses move back up to my stomach. "I'm just ready for this to be over with."

I look up at her. "That's not exactly every man's dream to hear while we're doing what we're doing."

"Well, maybe this will change your mind."

She continues. Then I open my mouth in surprise and I involuntarily close my eyes, my head crashing back into the pillow. I let out a long sigh as all the day's tension leaves my body.

"Another week of practice and I'll be ready," she whispers against my skin. "We'll need one more bag of diamond glass and soon the Rift will be crumbling in our hands."

"Anything you want."

"Really? Anything?"

I look down again and I see that devilish smile. It's my favorite of all her lip expressions.

And then Mare shifts forward and her brown eyes lear directly over mine. Her hands on either side of my head.

I place my hand on her cheek. "Within reason," I say and mimic her smile.

She reaches down and intertwines her fingers in my other hand. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, she brings it up and above my head.

And then like a flash of her own ability, she grabs my other hand and holds them both tightly above me.

"Within reason," she repeats. "Hmm."

She leans down, her face barely an inch away. I could kiss her if I wanted to. And so I do. She pulls away, her smile is even brighter. And she says, "when have you ever found me to be reasonable?"

I just smile back at her. Then, gripping her hands tighter, I shift my weight and turn.

The original plan was we switch places. But I misjudged my strength and I turn with too much momentum and then we're falling.

"Ow!" I hear Mare cry out. We land on the floor and my ankle twists and I land on top of Mare with a grunt, the bed sheet landing on top of our heads.

"Sorry," I say.

"You have a really bad habit of doing that," she says.

"I said I was sorry."

I make to get up but Mare cries out.

"That was your elbow in my rib," I hear her say through gritted teeth.

"Ugh, well - this would be easier if I could see."

"Oh, hang on."

Two seconds later the lights come on and shine through the sheets.

"That's better," I say and I look down and I take a moment to appreciate the view.

"Maven."

"Hmm?"

"Get out and get off."

"Right."

Now that there's light I'm able to swiftly and effectively maneuver off of Mare and I fall to her right. My ankle is still throbbing. I glance over and see Mare massaging her shoulder.

The sheets no longer cover our heads but they still cover all the essentials. Not that I'm a stranger to Mare's body by this point. Three weeks have passed since that first night. But it is still nice to see her in a semi-modest fashion.

She may not think so, but I always thought her a wonder to behold. Her beauty isn't standard like most women. It doesn't just stop on what's on the outside. No, it's what's on the inside, her internal beauty, that always drew me to her.

"You know we could avoid incidents like this if you didn't-"

"Have such a small bed, I know." It's all old argument. "I've been a little distracted lately."

"Oh, really? What could be the cause of such a thing?" She gives me that mischievous smirk then brings her arm up and rests her head on her hand. I do the same.

"I really like seeing you this way," I choose my words carefully. I don't want to scare her off.

"You mean naked? Yes, I would imagine so."

I laugh at that one.

"That's not exactly what I meant, but, yes, I do take pleasure in that fact as well."

"Oh, I _know_ you do." And there's that smile again.

"So what did you mean?"

Mare lays her head on the floor and begins combing her fingers through her hair. A sign she's greeting ready to leave. I wish more than anything she could stay longer.

"You're healthy."

Her fingers slow. At first, confused, but then her smile falters as she begins to understand my meaning.

I remember, and so does she, what she was like before. I always made sure she had a healthy but modest-sized meal when she was here. But her time as my prisoner took its toll.

She had lost a lot of weight, despite the meals. Granted, she threw most of them against the wall. But her body is much more toned now.

Before, her skin was a sickly, pale yellow; not like the glowing tan it is now.

Her nails have grown back. Meaning she hasn't had the need to bite them. Evidence of that are the weeks' worth of scratch marks on my back.

Though not all stress has disappeared from her life. I still see her pick at her cuticles from time to time.

"Is that why you agreed to this plan?" Mare asks. "Its one of the reasons," I say. _The prime reason,_ I say to myself.

"But I want to end this headache as much you. And as for us… we'll figure it out day by day."

Mare nods and moves to get up.

"Do you have to leave so soon," I say. And I realize I sound like a child.

"Yes, it's already been forty minutes."

I move my hand to her smooth waist.

"I'll make it worth your while."

"Mmm."

"Please."

I know my hair's a mess but I think it adds to the sad puppy face. And it works. She leans down and kisses me. It's the most glorious feeling in the world.

"Well, since you said please. But we'll have to make it quick."

And then sheets come over us again.

 **ANALYSIS**

 **Summary:** so in case you haven't figured it out by now, Mare and Maven are now having casual sex. They are hormonal teenagers after all. They've been hooking up for the past three weeks and with each visit, Maven gives Mare bag of diamond glass.

As for time, it is exactly one week until Evangeline and Cal's wedding. And Mare will visit Maven one more time before then.

As for the true reason why Maven agreed to work with Mare instead of just making her his prisoner again is this: Maven's obsession needs Mare to be near him. But seeing her healthy, not like when she was a prisoner.

I'll go into it more next chapter though.

Also, while they were "in the moment" Maven tells Mare she can have anything she wants. They also fall off of Maven's small bed, he injures his ankle and Mare her shoulder.

Like I said the wedding will take place in the next week. But the next six chapters are all crammed into that week. You'll see later.

 **SWEEPSTAKES!**

Let me start off by saying, I loved all your comments. But I needed to be able to PM you.

I will be doing this again, so don't get discouraged.

Ok.

Third Place…

Goes…

To...

Outspoken17 !

Second Place…

Goes...

To…

RedInTheHead !

And now...

For First Place…

The winner…

Of my first SWEEPSTAKES…

Goes…

To…

FinnieOdesta4ever !

So I'll message you all with your prizes and why you won! I would say why now, but I really wanted to post this since it's 10pm ct.


	21. That Ain't Your Baby No More

**Song Suggestion: Walls Could Talk by Halsey.**

 **Mare:** **5 Days Before the Wedding.**

" _You think I enjoy seeing you like this?" he murmurs. "You think I want to keep you a prisoner?" Something hitches in his breath. "It's the only way you'll stay with me."_

I remember every conversation I've ever had with Maven. I remember him telling me this the day before he married Iris. Now it all makes sense. I knew it was his obsession that made him agree to work with me, but I never understood why. Maven had told me, even before I escaped that he hated seeing me waste away. But his obsession demanded it anyway. Having me there, dying, was better than not at all.

But now when we're together, he's completely different. He's kinder and gentler. And he's beginning to remind me of the boy I once knew. But I shake my head. Nothing he does or says can ever make up for what he's done.

What I'm doing now is distracting him. Maven doesn't think clearly when it comes to me.

At least, that's what I tell myself.

But right now I need to get back to business and focus my attention on my current task.

The gun isn't loaded with real bullets. But that doesn't mean that I don't take this seriously.

When he points the weapon in my face, he'll expect me to dodge or knock it away. So I do neither. Instead, I grab his wrist, with his gun still in hand, and pull him forward.

He becomes unbalanced but doesn't fall. I use this time to slide behind him. Regaining his composure, he swings his arm out, fist targeting my face. But I block him with my arm and knee him in the gut.

The other guy charges me from behind but I swiftly kick him in the stomach as well.

While both are winded, I turn my attention back the man in front of me. A punch to the nose and another near his eye is enough to do the job. He falls with a grunt and closes his eyes as he slips into unconsciousness.

The man behind me is not so easily outdone. I dodge his first two punches. But his third jabs into my injured shoulder. I grimace, giving him enough time to catch me in the jaw. The blow knocks me to the ground.

I don't use my lightning, it would defeat the whole purpose if I did.

He raises his arm to finish me off, but last second I raise my foot, promptly landing a kick to his groin.

He goes down to his knees, holding himself. Two punches and he's done.

A few days ago I asked Davidson if I could up my sparring. He obliged and gave me some people who were willing.

A few minutes later the two are able to stand on their own two feet. The healers make sure none of their injuries are life-threatening, and the men are sent on their way.

I go over to my bottle of water and take a sip.

"You certainly have improved. But I had to ask you personally. Why?"

"Hello to you too, Julian," I say. I take another sip before turning around to see my old teacher standing there in his now usual attire of shorts and a collared shirt. "It's been awhile."

"It certainly has. Tell me, Mare, what have you been up to these days."

"Always to the point. I missed you, Julian."

"And I, you. And I'm sure we can avoid such situations if you tried. I'm sure you can't be that busy. Which brings me back to you avoiding the question."

 _Julian_ _is too smart,_ an internal voice tells me. _He just wants answers. Give him anything, but the right one._

"Training. I would've thought that was obvious."

"Training for what?"

 _Pull back on the sass. Everyone knows that's your natural deflector. No one can know what we're preparing for._

 _Maven knows,_ I retort.

 _That's because he's helping._ Just _sell it._

I sigh like I'm giving in. "Burning off steam I guess."

Julian buys it. He nods in understanding.

"Have you spoken to Cal?"

"Not recently." I take another sip of my water, briefly wishing for something stronger. Then I begin making my way from the sparring circle like I'm trying to escape the conversation. "Besides, I'm sure he's been busy with the upcoming wedding and all." I make my voice sound like I'm hurt, but I'm trying to hide it. When in truth I feel nothing.

"Have you even tried to work it out?"

I know he doesn't mean the alliance. He's not foolish enough for that.

"I don't see the point. The fact is we're just too different. I'm just surprised it took us this long to figure it out."

I look to the ground and put on a pained expression. And by the way Julian's features soften, it works.

"I'm worried about you Mare."

 _Careful,_ the voice says. _We already have Farley suspicious. We can't add another._

"I'm fine, Julian."

"From what I've seen, your not. Something's happened. And I can't see what it is. But it's like… you've just given up. And the girl I knew isn't there anymore."

"That's because she isn't," I say before I can stop myself.

Julian looks concerned, but I pick up my pace and leave him behind.

 _That was too close,_ the voice says again. _You have to be more careful, especially with the wedding so close._

 _Shut up, you're so iterating. Where'd you come from anyway?_

 _You've been living two separate lives for far too long. It's time you have someone to help you sort it all out._

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

I know it's short, but this chapter is key. Maven narrated the majority of chapter 19 and all of 20 so it's time to return to Mare's POV.

We exploited what Maven is thinking, now is time to dive into Mare's mind again.

Let's start with this voice. I didn't want it to be too much like Maven's imagination conjuring up Elara, but similar. What I'm trying to do is break Mare down as far as possible. I want her to hit rock bottom. But after she does it'll finally give her room to grow as a character.

One thing I love more than anything else is character development. And that's something I want to do with everyone. We'll see most of the developing with our main characters, like Mare, Cal, and Maven, in this Fanfic. But in the sequel we'll explore and experiment with characters like Gisa, Farley, Alex, even Clara! As well as a few others.

So if you're thinking, "What the hell is this? What are they doing? I'm so confused!"

The answer will almost always be character development.

So yeah, that's it for today.

And I don't say this enough. But when you favorite or even just follow my story, even when there are over a hundred for this fandom alone, it just warms my heart. And I appreciate every review-good, bad or critical. Honestly, just clicking on this story makes my day.

I love you guys.


	22. Come Down

**One day early, because you are all amazing!**

 **Song Suggestion: The Black by Natasha Blume**

 **Maven**

"She's beginning to slip. You should take advantage."

With a huff, I throw down the papers I was reading.

"Do you take joy in this?"

"What do you mean?" Mother asks.

"Annoying me."

"Not my fault, I'm just in your head remember?"

"How could I forget," I say, rolling my eyes. "And I'm not taking advantage of Mare. I'm not going to let you screw this up again."

She sits in one of the chairs of my study. She wears the same mourning clothes that she wore the day I sent Mare to the Bowl of Bones.

"Oh, please. Stop pretending you have a chance. You screwed that imp too many times to count. _Literally._ If you think you can earn her trust again, you're crazier than what I made you."

"Do you really think I'm that stupid? That I'm that incapable of making my own decisions? You are the reason I lost her in the first place."

"Still blaming me, I see. Is that why you never promised her 'no feelings'? Yes, I noticed that little detail."

"I won't make a promise I know I can't keep."

"But does it really change anything? Before she left she told you the exact date and time she would return - something she's never done before now."

"And?"

"If she's beginning to make small mistakes like that then you should keep an eye out for more. I'm sure sleeping with you wasn't part of the plan either. Do what you did last time and let her fall all the way to the bottom."

 **MARE** : **4 Days Before the Wedding**

"Are you going to continue to pace or did you ask me to your office to admire the decor?"

Davidson stops in his tracks and just looks at me with a blank expression. Once I asked Alex if she was able to read him. She said she's known him long enough so she can. Just give it time.

"We have a problem."

I remained composed but for a moment I think he knows what I've really been doing with Maven.

 _Relax, if Davidson really knew anything you'd know it._

 _I know. I'm not that dense._

"And that is?"

"Apparently," he reaches into his desk drawer and pulls out an envelope and slaps it on the desk. "You're going to the wedding."

"What?"

"That," he's says pointing to envelope. "Is a formal invitation to the wedding, signed by Evangeline Samos herself."

I sit there, stunned. This can't be happening.

"So what do we do?"

"You have to go. Refusing would be insulting."

"But what about the plan? We've come too far to turn back now."

"And you need an alibi."

"Everyone was supposed to believe I'm here with my family. An entire _nation_ away."

"An everyone will point the finger at you. The ex-girlfriend. The red girl who could never understand silver politics."

I could see the story they will tell. And only half of it will be true.

"If only Nanny were alive," I say. She was a brave and silently I curse Cal. "She could've been my stand in and nobody would know the difference."

"Which is why you need Jared," I hear a familiar voice say.

I turn to see Riley standing in the doorway.

"I'm guessing that's why I'm here. You need him."

"No, Alex. I didn't. Your husband has given so much to the cause. I asked you here for another reason."

"And that is?"

Davidson looks to me and then looks to Riley.

"The wedding will take place at the Lerolan Estate. Because it's such a high profile event it gives me an excuse to bring extra security. The plan I was able to come up with was you get Mare in and out before anyone notices she's gone."

"That won't work," Riley interjects "It will still be suspicious. And suspicions will only further our ties with the Rift. We need to seal them."

"Well, I'm at a loss," I say speaking up for the first time since Riley entered. "You guys make the plans, I just follow them. At least I try to."

Riley sighs and crosses her arms, "I'll talk with Jared and ask if he's okay with it. He can shapeshift into, Mare, and it will give her the alibi."

"I don't know if that will be enough," Davidson says. "If Jared is going to be parading around as Mare, what happens if someone comes to talk with her. Then it all blows up in smoke."

I smile at the pun, but only for a moment. He's right. There isn't anyone who knows me well enough. At least no one we can involve. No one except…

"Alex."

Davidson snaps his attention to me. And this becomes the first time I'm able to read him. He looks at me as if I just slapped him or I've gone insane. Most likely the latter. "No, I won't involve her."

"Alex knows every part of my mind and memories. She's the only one who does. She will know what to say."

Riley nods her head. "She's right, Davidson. We can use the coms if you want. Alex will be able to hear everything and communicate without having to be anywhere near the estate. We have to stop treating her with kid gloves."

I nod in agreement. "This is the cleanest way, Davidson."

He turns away, putting his hand on his hips in thought. Then he runs a hand through his brown hair and faces us and nods. "Alright, I'll talk to Alex. Riley you talk to Jared. And Mare," he nods to me. "How are you with your dagger."

"I hit the mark nine times out of ten. But I'm confident I'll be ready for the wedding."

"You better be. We all need to be. Bringing down nations isn't easy. And impossible without sacrifice."He looks at Riley and me in turn and I briefly wonder what happened to Jared.

And I think about Alex, a girl barely a year older than my sister. The whisper who's had little contact with the outside world in the past few years.

"I'm not afraid to die," I say. "As long we end this, it'll be worth it."

The silvers use to have every reason to underestimate us. Now it will be their downfall.

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

So you may be wondering..."What?"

So I left parts out of this chapter for a reason. So if you caught the fact that Mare needs an alibi, then you know something is going down at the wedding.

Something big. And you all know, I love my foreshadowing, so…

So in case, you're confused. Riley is the teleporter that helps get Mare to the balcony of Maven's chambers. She is also a young mother and she's married to Jared, a shapeshifter.

I left out parts of the discussion for a reason. One: because it's a surprise. Two: They all know what the plan is, so why do they need to repeat it?

As for what they have planned for the wedding, you'll just have to wait and see. ;)


	23. We Make Our Own Love

**3 Song Suggestions!**

 **Queue: I Bust the Windows Out Your Car by Jazmine Sullivan. (Karaoke or Instrumental)**

 **Mare** **: 3 Days Before the Wedding**

Maven rolls to the side, catching his breath.

"If I knew that working with you would be like this, I would have done it months ago."

I laugh and run a hand through my hair.

"We all make our mistakes," I say with a smile. "Your taste in music has changed."

When I first dropped by I noticed the music no longer sounded like it was played by dozens of instruments, but a select few.

"It's been awhile since I even thought of this kind so I figured why not?"

"What do you mean?"

Maven sits up, swinging his legs to the side of the bed. "This music isn't exactly court appropriate. Now," he stands and, to my pleasure, is void of clothing, "where are my pants?"

I laugh and reach down and grab them.

I toss them and he catches them with one hand. I laugh at his messy hair.

"So why is this music not appropriate?" I reach down again and grab Maven's now wrinkled, buttoned-down shirt and put it on.

"Well," he says from the bathroom, probably to smooth out his hair.

I button up most of the shirt and as I stand it falls to mid-thigh. Maven is leaner than Cal but he stands just as tall.

"The dance that's suppose go along with it, is what's not appropriate. It's a bit...intimate. Seductive."

He comes out of the bathroom, hair now tamed. I walk over to him and grab his hand and lead him to an open space in the room.

"So teach me," I say. I take his hand and place it on my waist. A memory flashes into my mind.

" _We used to dance until dawn—at least, Cal did. Girls didn't ask me to dance much, not unless Cal made them."_

" _I would ask you to dance," I murmur back to him._

"Mare, I-"

"Anything not suited for court is suited for me," I say with a smile. "Besides, we're no stranger to both of those things. Well, I am. You could step up your seductive game a bit."

Maven raises his eyebrows. "Really? Well, we'll just have to fix that."

He suddenly takes my hand and extends it out against his arm, my back pressed against his bare chest. He places his other hand on my stomach and a chill courses through my entire body as I place my hand over his. And I'm afraid Maven can feel the butterflies in my stomach under his touch.

"Just follow my lead. And I promise you'll be fine."

I nod. "I trust you," I say without thinking. But when the words leave my mouth, I'm shocked to realize I mean them.

Maven starts off easy, moving us to the side, in time with the music. I'm thankful it's a slower pace, but my heart beats twice as fast.

His hand shifts and with a gentle push, I turn in his arms. I face him and he presses me closer him, my other arm now extended.

Maven gives me that smug smile before dipping me and sways. I clench hard onto his back and tightly grip his hand in mine. But his support never wavers.

My loose hair flows through the air as he shifts me from left to right and back again, before bringing me back up. Our faces inches apart.

He lets go of my hand and spins me out. We never break eye contact.

He extends his leg out and I understand. With a smile bring my leg over his. And his arm instantly goes to the small of my back and my hand back in his. As my other leg follows, I have an idea. Bending my knee, I bring my foot up to his thigh and slowly run it down his still extended leg. Then, switching legs, I raise up against his leg. Maven smiles, impressed that I'm catching on to this dance. I am too.

Feeling confident, I jump back over his leg. Maven's hand never leaves my waist.

My ankles cross and I have half a second to process what Maven plans next before he lifts and swings me to his other side. I gasp as my feet leave the ground, but I do not fall. Maven returns me to my previous spot by his side. I twirl away from him and with a smirk, I place my hand on his chest and move behind him and to his other side.

Maven smirks back and catches my other hand, we extend our arms like we're pulling away, then he pulls me back. My hand goes to his shoulder; we stand chest to chest.

He pulls me tighter and dips me one last time. When he brings me back up, I'm greeted by lively blue eyes and a shining white smile.

I can't help but so the same.

"Perfect," Maven says. He brings up his hand from my back and caresses my cheek. "Absolutely perfect."

This was the first time I ever danced anything close to what we just did. Let alone do it without incident or practice.

"Well, maybe your game isn't so bad after all," I say.

He smirks at this, "Thank you."

 **Queue: Lightweight by Demi Lovato**

I rise on my tiptoes and wrap my arms around his neck and lean in.

I started this whole relationship with Maven because I wanted to distract him. But what I found is a sense of control. Not just over him but with myself. a different kind of strength.

Maven holds me close and I find myself savoring the moment.

"I should have been the one to teach you how to dance," Maven whispers in my ear.

I stop breathing altogether, not knowing what to think. I know what he means. How could I not? So many things would be different if he did.

But before I could think to say anything I hear a loud knock, not from the balcony, but from the door of Maven's chambers.

We pull apart from our embrace and my first instinct is to run to the balcony, but then I realize I'm wearing nothing but Maven's shirt. My clothes are scattered across the floor.

"Maven," I whisper.

"They must be here to talk about last minute plans. Normally, that's Isis's forte, but they must need my approval. Umm."

Maven frantically looks around and grabs what clothes of mine he can, I do the same. He shoves them into my hands.

"You'll have to hide in the closet," he says leading me towards the small room of clothes.

"What's wrong with the bathroom?"

"The damn room is obviously large, there'll be an echo and somebody will here. Our best bet is the closet. Any sound you make will be muffled by the clothes."

We reach the closet door and when Maven opens it I see it is big for a closet, but small for a room.

"But-" Then a second knock. It's suddenly getting very hard to breathe.

Maven takes my face in his hands and kisses me.

"I know," he says. "Okay. I know. But it will only be for a short time. I promise I will open that door as soon as it's over."

"Maven-"

"Mare, before you said you trusted me." He speaks quickly. "Trust me now to protect you."

I have no choice but to nod.

I take a deep breath and walk into the closet. Maven grabs a short sleeve shirt off a hanger a puts it on.

"I promise," he says. Then he closes the door without another word.

The room is dark. And for a moment I debate fumbling for a light switch. But I decide not to risk the noise. And I don't attempt to turn it on with my ability. Right now I can't focus, and I might turn on a light outside the room.

From what I saw before Maven closed the door, the closet is long and narrow, with clothes lining the walkway. I put my hand what feels like a jacket and I follow the line of clothing away from the door. When begin to feel my hand across clothes directly in front of me I stop, knowing I've reached the end of the closet.

I slowly shift down to my knees. And sort my clothes on the floor. I take off Maven's shirt, tossing it to the side and begin to pull on my clothes. If something goes wrong the last thing I need is to be caught naked in Maven's closet.

As I pull on my last shoe, my hand goes to my waist. I drop to the floor and feel around, but I come up empty. The horror dawns on me that I must have left my belt in the bedroom.

There's no retrieving it now. I hear voices coming from another room in the suite.

So I sit on the floor, knees tucked under my chin, and wait. As I do, it feels like the room is getting smaller. And I'm reminded of my time as a prisoner. The closet door isn't locked, but that doesn't mean I'm any less trapped.

I hold my hands out in front of me and call to my lightning. Purple sparks flicker in my palms, providing light to the room. Though there is not much to look at.

In the dim light, the clothes turn into creeping shadows, closing in on this supposed safe space. It's nauseating. And it soon becomes too much and I retract the lightning. Better not to be aware of how small the room is. Instead, I focus on my breathing and attempt to calm myself.

I hear more voices, someone else has entered their muffled conversation.

I might be able to hear what they're saying if it weren't for my heart pounding in my ears. I hear the voices get closer. The nauseating fear returns and I place my hand over my mouth and force the bile back down my throat.

I'm so scared I can barely keep from shaking.

Hours or seconds pass and I swear that I'm going to faint from hyperventilating. And just when I think I might, the closet door opens and a ray of dim light enters the room.

"Mare," I here Maven call in a soothing voice. "They're gone. I promise."

I stand from where I'm crouching and slowly approach the doorway. I reach for my lightning, just in case. In my gut, I no longer believe Maven will make me his prisoner, but my logical side tells me to be prepared.

He holds out his hand and gives me a comforting smile. I take it.

"What did they want?

"They wanted me to confirm what to do when we engage the Scarlet Guard. I told them we need to be in and out. Our focus must be on the Rift and the other rebelling houses. We won't harm them other than in self-defense."

I nod my head, thankful.

I almost don't tell him. It will make him hesitate. It might even ruin the whole plan and everything we've built. Buts it's better for him to hear this from me than from someone else.

"There is one change," I say. No going back now. "I'll be there."

The room drops ten degrees.

"What?"

I cross my arms, partly for the cold and also to prepare myself for an argument. Memories of fighting with Cal flash before my eyes. I assume a similar stance. Old habits die hard, I guess.

"I didn't know until yesterday. But we have it figured out."

His breath shudders. Maven reaches down to take my hands in his.

"Please come back to me," he whispers.

I blink at him. "That's it? That's all you have to say?"

Maven just shrugs. "What more is there to say? Even when you were a prisoner...I think we both know I was never fully in control. You're Mare and you will do what you please. And you won't let anyone or anything get in your way, no matter how long it takes."

"You really believe that?"

"With all the trouble you've given me, I know better than anyone that you can take care of yourself."

I give a small smile at this. "Well, I couldn't make it easy on you." That earns me a small smirk.

"Go," Maven says. "I have more things to look over."

"This late?"

"You know very well sleep isn't for people like us."

He brings his hand up and runs his thumb over the shadows under my eyes. Leave it to Maven to notice the littlest of things.

"Two days," he says.

"And then the battle truly begins."

* * *

 **Queue: Young Blood by Bea Miller**

 **2 Days Before the Wedding**

"Ow!"

"Well, stop moving and I won't poke you," Gisa complains.

"Do you really have to fix the dress while I wear it?"

"If your butt weren't so big I wouldn't have to."

"It's called muscle, Gisa. No need to be jealous."

When I catch her eye in the mirror she sticks her tongue out at me.

I roll my eyes. "You are such a child."

"And you're a brat."

"Claws in, girls," I hear mom call from downstairs. Apparently, our little fight became loud enough to hear throughout the house. Evidence of that is clear when Kilorn's head pokes through the door.

"Everyone decent?" He pretends to cover his eyes but he separates two fingers so he can see into the room anyway.

Gisa laughs. Her crush still going strong.

Kilorn plops down on my bed putting his feet up.

"Wow, Gee, never thought someone could create something so beautiful that it could distract from the permanent scowl and sour and bitter attitude."

Gisa laughs again and I shoot Kilorn a glance of said scowl.

It's been over a month since Kilorn and I ended our more _intense_ relationship. Now we've returned to our friendship. And somehow, it feels even stronger.

"It was not without difficulty," Gisa says. "Mare certainly doesn't make it easy."

"She hardly ever does," Kilorn says.

"Can you two stop flirting and finish this dress, I have to pee."

"I told you to go before we started!" Gisa reclaims.

"I didn't have to go then."

"Well, move your hair out of the way, before I accidentally sew it into the dress."

I do as she says and I move my hair to the front of me.

Kilorn is right. The dress is beautiful. Perfect in every way. Though it may not be as flashy as what I used to wear at court, and given the fact that I gave her two days to do it, Gisa outdid herself.

The dress is fitted from the waist up dress, but below it falls to just above my knees in layers. The entire dress is black with a high collar front and back, covering my scars and brand. But my arms roam free and so do my calves. And briefly, I realize this is the first time I've ever worn a dress as myself.

The first time, I was a newly found Princess, and then as a prisoner. Maven had me dressed in long sleeved, floor length dresses. And other things that covered my manacles.

It's nice to feel free and be myself for once. And I despair that no one will ever see this masterpiece.

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

So first things first, I would like to give a shout out to two people. First, a guest recently pointed out a mistake I made in the first chapter! I went back to correct. That is totally my fault, I should have specified which character I was speaking of. So thank you.

Also, another supporter, who I love, reviewed about the amount of Foreshadowing I put in this story. I want to give you shout out because I genuinely appreciate these kinds of reviews. Because at the end of the day this story is for you guys and I want your reading experience to be three best as possible. So any tips you can give out any mistakes you spot, please let me know.

Back to the ANALYSIS!

In case you were wondering, that dance between Mare and Maven was, in fact, a tango. If you want to see what it really looked like, my inspiration was a YouTube video titled: "Veiled Threat - Clip 1" by WhiteCollaronUSA.

This is simple as far as a tango goes but remember that Mare is awful at dancing so of course Maven is going to go easy on her. And he's never had a partner for this dance as well.

The song I chose, I Bust the Windows Out Your Car, was used in what one YouTube video called a perfect tango in Dancing With The Stars.

I decided that the words distracted too much from the tension of the dance. And I wanted the instruments to speak for itself.

The second song choice was because I wanted to show how Mare has become both stronger and more vulnerable at the same time if that makes sense. I felt Lightweight was the best song. And yes, I've been waiting to write Mare as claustrophobic. I don't think I need to explain that one.

Next…

The friendship between Mare and Kilorn is finally healed! And I wanted to break the tension and add a little fun before we get serious again.

I wanted the last song choice to be a little more upbeat while Mare is with Gisa and Kilorn because everyone feels better when they're around true friends.


	24. Who Do You Think You Are?

**Happy Halloween my children!**

 **"Trick or Treat?" This chapter is quite literally a little bit of both.**

 **Three Song Suggestions!**

* * *

 **S** **ong Suggestion: In Case by Demi Lovato**

 **Mare: 1 Day before the Wedding**

"Hey," I say in a soft voice.

Alex looks up from her book and shifts her auburn hair behind her ear.

"Hey," she says back.

"You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'll stay here on the jet so I should be okay."

We're flying on Davidson's private jet. He thought it best way for Alex. I sit down across from her in the back of the plane. She delicately closes the book. Davidson, Riley, and Jared sit closer to the front.

"I have the coms," she says. "I'll be able to hear everything and direct Jared. No one will know he's not you."

"Good."

Alex taps her fingers on fingers on her book.

"What are you reading?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. The best I can figure is it's some kind of religious text. It's only seventy-percent translated, but it's definitely… enlightening. Comforting even."

"Comforting," I repeat. My mind flashes to Iris and her gods.

"But it's not like Iris's gods," Alex says. I know she hasn't read my mind just now. But she's able to guess where my thoughts will lead now. "It's monotheistic."

"One god?"

"With a capital G."

"Hmm." Before meeting Iris, I never met anyone religious. And it never occurred to me there could be more than one.

"It gives me a sense of peace. Maybe after this is over you can take a look," Alex suggests.

"I don't know, I've never been religious."

"Or you think peace is something you've never known. And you think you never will."

I meet her eyes. "After everything I've been through-"

"I've told you about my past, Mare. And there was a time when I thought it wasn't possible. But this," she holds up the book. "This feels like something worth trying. Sometimes I think that's the best we can do is try. I think it's something we should all experience, at least once. No matter who you are."

"You mean, Maven."

Alex stands and moves to the seat next to me.

"Maven," she whispers.

Alex is the only one I told about Maven. She would've found out eventually.

"You're beginning to have feelings for him," she says. "And I'm not talking about the murderous rage type feelings. I'm talking the kind you had before he betrayed you."

I want to deny it. But it would be a lie if I did. Alex knows the ends and outs of my mind better than in do. Anyone else might think she's lying or misdiagnosing the situation. But Alex has a good understanding of her limits. And she's perhaps the most genuine person I know.

"Look, I get it okay. I understand why you don't want me to erase those feelings."

"It feels silly. Why. I mean."

"Mare, you're eighteen years old. To other's, you're the lightning girl, a force to be reckoned with and the key to not only ending this war but winning it. But to me, you are my friend. And I know that beneath the rough exterior, there is a human being who is scared and lonely. And I am telling you, you have every right to be. And you have right to take comfort wherever you can."

"Even if it's in the arms of the man that tore families apart, murdered children."

"Kilorn told you once we can't control who we love. And he's right. Just be careful, Mare. I have confidence in you. And I'll be here for you if you ever need me."

She opens her arms and her embrace is warm and caring.

"Why do you this?" I ask. "Encourage me to care for someone like Maven. Someone like the people that took away your family."

Alex has told me the story of how she ended up alone. How everyone in her family died.

"Like I said, everyone deserves happiness," Alex says, pulling away. "And I know what it feels like to love someone you can never have."

Alex's gaze shifts to the front of the plane. Riley sits hand in with Jared. They're only a year older than me. And three years older than Alex. She turned sixteen a month ago.

"Remember to be careful," Alex says. "Or be prepared to have your heart broken."

"Just add it to the pile," I say.

* * *

 **Queue: To Get It Right from Glee**

 **Cal: A Few Hours Later**

"You look just like your father did when he was your age."

Nanabel says from behind me.

"I highly doubt that," I say. "He married my mother because he wanted to, not because he was obligated."

"And he married that witch, Elara, because he knew his duty."

"And look how well that turned out." To this she says nothing. Instead, she walks over to look me over. It's been nearly a year since I've dressed in my House colors and it feels almost wrong. And she raises her hands to fix my collar.

"Its an hour until the rehearsal dinner so I don't want you to be surprised. She'll be here, that girl, Mare."

"What?"

"I didn't get wind of it until a few minutes ago. Apparently, your bride requested she be here. I've already spoken with the Premier. Tonight she's working as his private security, but tomorrow she'll be a guest for the ceremony."

"I don't understand."

How could Evangeline do this? Is it some kind of joke? To show that she's won some kind of sick game? this doesn't make any since. Evangeline appeared to be as reluctant to get married as I am. Maybe even more so. I thought that this wedding would be bad enough. Now I'm latching myself to someone I don't love right in front of the person I do.

"Is there going to a problem?" She asks.

"Would it matter if there was?"

Nanabel drops her hands. She doesn't respond immediately. Instead, she walks over to the window and looks over her estate. From here I can see acres of green and summer blooms on the trees. A complete contrast to what I feel

"It's not your fault, you know. Your grandfather, my husband, was in love with another man until the day he died."

"Robert."

Something changes in her demeanor. And her eyes go distant, lost in memories. People spoke about him like they spoke of my mother, but father did talk about him once when I was a child.

"Yes, Robert. He was a good, kind, and genuine man. And their love was pure. Many people talked, but they loved each other. And they refused to let a crown or anyone else get in the way of that."

"And how did you feel about it?"

"I loved Robert like a brother. Those who came to know him found it impossible not to. Your mother certainly did. And when your father introduced her, that's when I knew she was something special. People talked when they were together as well."

This I knew and I clench my fists.

"My point is," Nanabel continues. "Love is something you fight for. And if you want it badly enough then you will succeed. There is a precedent. And if she really loved you then she would make it her mission to be with you in any way possible. She wouldn't stop fighting."

And yet she has. We both have.

Without another word, I walk out of the room. I hear Nanabel call after me. But I'm already gone. I know what I need to do.

* * *

 **Queue: Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri**

 **20 Minutes Before the Rehearsal Dinner**

I find her near the perimeter of the estate, by a line of trees. I can't help but smile at the memory.

Mare's alone as far as I can see and her back is to me. Her hands rest on her her hips and she looks at her feet as she paces slowly. And a warm breeze blows back her hair.

Something in me brakes. I've forgotten how beautiful she is. And for an obscene amount of time, I just stare.

"Are you just going you stand there or actually say what you came here for?" Mare doesn't turn as she speaks. Instead, she keeps her eyes on the ground and continues her pacing.

"You didn't tell me you would be here," I say.

Mare doesn't look at me but to the estate.

"Didn't want to bother you."

"Mare, can we just talk."

"Isn't that what we're doing."

"You know what I mean."

"Unfortunately so."

I sigh. "Listen, you know that I don't want to do this. That's it's you that I want to see at the end of the aisle."

"You know that's not possible, Cal," she says all keeping her eyes on the estate. "You've made your choice."

"But that doesn't mean this has to be the end. The day after tomorrow I'll be leading an assault on Summerton. And this could be over. But for me," I move and take her hand in mine and place it over my rapidly beating heart. "Without you, I may as well have lost."

She meets my eyes for the first time. I expect to see a reflection of pain that mimics my own. But what I see is something dark and cold and so completely…void.

"Cal-"

"Julian told me what you said, Mare. And I know that the girl that I fell in love with doesn't give up without a fight. Not when she wants something badly enough."

"And if that's true, Cal. What do you think that says about us? Because I no longer feel like fighting," she says meaning all things.

I take her face in my hands, but Mare quickly pulls away.

"What I told Julian was the truth. I loved you, but sometimes things don't go way the way we want and there is nothing we can do about it. And it may not be fair, but that's life, Cal. I wish more than anything that we could be together. But whatever chance we had, no matter how small, is gone. And I think it's best we accept it now before someone gets hurt."

 _But I already am._

"So that's it?" I'm beginning to lose my temper. "Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"What's happened to you, Mare? Why are you like this?"

And then it's her turn to get angry. "I am like this because of you. This whole time I've been thinking that everything's that's happened is my fault. But it's you. Your world. Did you know that I can't think of one moment in my miserable life when I haven't been bitter or angry?"

"Mare-" I accidentally grab her wrist and she flinches and backs away.

"No, Cal. I'm done, okay. I'm done."

Mare turns around and begins to storm off.

I mean to follow her, but something knocks me off my feet. I look over to see Mare on the ground too. But before I can ask if she's okay, the heat of flames catches my attention. And I follow their warmth all the way to my grandmother's estate. Two floors begin to crumble. And the main fire blazes from the roof. Down on the ground, grass burns with every falling ember. And in the heat of the summer, it will only get worse. I turn to see Mare is no longer on the ground but running yards away. A familiar but horrifying sound comes from the sky. I look up to see silver metallic bodies with orange wings soar above.

Snapdragons. Nortan Snapdragons.

More explosions rock the estate. Mare is still running, probably to find Davidson. And then a dreadful realization dawns on me. I rise to my feet into a dead sprint.

I had nearly forgotten Julian and Sara came with me for the wedding.

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

So the first thing I want to to talk about is the Chapter title. And then I want you to apply it to this last section of the chapter. And I want you to ask yourself:

Was that really Mare?

Second, the song suggestions are often for different POV's.

So this chapter is incredibly important. Not for just the upcoming chapters but for the sequel. I have a lot of things planned for the sequel and this chapter will be the root. I have a lot of themes set up for the sequel. And one of them is identity.

I said before that I want to go into Alex's character. And I will but for time and to keep it relevant that is something you're just going to have to wait for. The way I see it, inside my mind, this is actually the prequel.

Mare does know about Alex's past. When I first wrote Alex into the story I wanted her to be more down to earth, to provide a good contrast. But in the sequel, I will go more in depth, including who she is in love with, and we'll even get to explore her dark side. But for this story, I want to keep the focus on Mare and her journey to end this war. And then we'll explore Riley's, and Jared's story in the sequel.

Also, before anyone asks that was a Bible Alex was reading. And once again, I will go into detail how she has it in the sequel, but the gist of it is this. Five years before this, a series of archives were discovered in Monfort. The Bible was in one of them. If you want to know more just ask.


	25. Why Oh! because-

**The following Song Suggestion is controversial in nature. But when I first heard it I couldn't help but notice it fit perfectly for this chapter. I just had to. Sorry ;)**

 **Song Suggestion: Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift.**

* * *

 **Mare: 20 Minutes Before the Rehearsal Dinner**

The estate is nowhere near the size of Summerton, but it's still larger than Ridge House. If I cared, I might even be impressed. I had only two weeks to memorize the plans to the Estate, which were achieved thanks to our spies in Delphie.

I figured the garden was the best spot. The spot I picked specifically is a large wide circle of tall bushes circled around a few benches. No one will be able to see us.

In the middle lies a birdbath chiseled in an elaborate design. The edges are carved into jagged lines, to mimic an explosion, I realize. This is home to a family of oblivions after all.

Right now I sit on a bench and wait. I close my eyes and take in the smell of the flora. The fragrance of the flowers is too sweet for my taste. But the smell of freshly cut grass soothes me. But it barely calms me. I only tap my fingers on the side of the bench. My nerves heighten and bile begins to creep it's way up my throat.

If I don't time this right I'll be on the wrong side of the smoke. I force my myself to calm down, I take a deep breath.

Then I hear a faint rustling in the grass.

"A little warm for a jacket, don't you think?"

"It was cold on the jet," I say.

"It certainly took you long enough."

"Well it seems we're both cutting it close," I say.

I can't help but smile at the pun, considering who I'm talking to. "Did you tell anyone about this?"

"Of course not."

"Good."

"So will you help or not?"

"You got me out of that hell hole, Evangeline. It's only fair that I get you out of yours."

The silver princess stands above me, in her usual shining metal garments.

I lean back on my hands, not bothering to stand, not yet.

"So what's your plan?"

I let out a humorless laugh. "Do you think I'm just going to tell you? All the best things come to those who wait. You know that better than anyone."

"Only for a short time."

"Trust me when I tell you that's all you have to wait. You'll never walk down that aisle."

She tries to hide it, but I see the relief spread across her body as if a great weight has been lifted.

The garden was the ideal place to do this. Inside, a dinner is being prepared. Knives and forks are placed on tables, all potential weapons for Evangeline to wield. But here in the garden, the only weapon she has are the clothes she wears.

I made sure that I didn't wear anything metal. I didn't want to chance so much as the gears of a watch. Even the coms are made of metal and so I had to leave behind my only source of communication. There will be no backup.

 _Not for another ninety seconds anyway_ , the voice says. I hide my smile.

"I must admit, I had my doubts," Evangeline says, walking over to the stone bird bath. "But I know you are not one that gives up a fight easily. I've counted on it more than I care to admit."

I walk over to stand next to her. I see my reflection in the pool of water, and the person that stares back at me is someone I don't recognize. This time I am not scared of this person, instead I embrace them.

"I could say the same," I say.

Then another voice, a different voice from the one I hear from inside my head speaks to me. Maven's voice.

 _Remember, like we talked about._ _The bushes will shield you, walk towards them._

I do.

 _Turn your back to her and clasp your hands behind you. This way she sees you are unarmed._

- _But that makes me vulnerable to-_

 _I know, that's the point. Psychologically, making yourself vulnerable to her will make her let her guard down._

"I think you and I have a lot in common," I say.

"And that is?"

 _Turn around slowly_ _so you give her no reason to be alarmed. It will also give you time to pull out the dagger._

My lower back begins to itch with anticipation.

"We take what belongs to us and feel no regret."

Then I pull the dagger that was hiding my beneath my jacket and throw it with every ounce of strength I can muster.

The weapon of diamond glass, given to me by Maven, hits home.

Evangeline can stop speeding bullets with nothing but her mind. But a dagger made of diamond glass she has no control over. And with a devilish smile, I enjoy the look on her face. The look of shock and betrayal. The sorrow of knowing what will happen next. That whatever life she thought she had will never happen.

Her hands go to her chest where the dagger still lies. My shot wasn't perfect, it seems, and she doesn't die instantly like my brother did. But the deed is done and that's all that matters.

She goes to try and pull it out but I rush forward and using her shoulder as leverage, I push it in further, twisting.

Evangeline falls to her knees and I go with her, not wanting to lose eye contact.

"Why?" She asks just barely above a whisper. I doubt she has the energy for anything else. She doesn't even try to do so much as cut me with the metal fabrics of her dress. She very well could, the slightest hint of red blood and the whole plan blows. "Cal?"

I smile widens at the implication. "Do you really think I would kill _you_ for _Cal_? No, guess again."

The look on her face is priceless as the realization hits.

"That's right. You are nothing but collateral damage Evangeline. Just like my brother was to yours. Just like all the other red _rats_. You and all the others broke us. But not all the way. No, the pieces we are putting back together have created something that will destroy everything you've come to know. You silvers tore families apart. You brother tore _my_ family apart."

I twist the dagger again. "I made you a promise, that I wouldn't kill, Ptolemus. And I won't. This is much better. Now he will know what it feels like. He will know the pain I feel every day. To the lose the one person who believed in you. The person who loved you unconditionally, who was there for you through everything. The person that never _doubted_ your decisions and even when it could cost him his life and the future he may have had."

I realize I'm no longer talking about Ptolemus. The tears flow freely now, but I don't care. Let her see the pain I've been holding in. Let her see the pain her brother will feel.

"I've seen you two together and I would think, how could I destroy a bond like that?" Evangeline clutches my hand that holds the dagger in place. She still clings to life, but I know she's fighting a losing battle. So I twist even more and she makes a long-repressed cry of pain. And I feel a sudden burst of energy. Like somehow, as the life leaves her body that energy flows through me.

"But then," I continue. "I remember, Ptolemus didn't give any thought to that when he killed Shade. No, he did it for some stupid medal of honor he would eventually throw away."

And with that, I pull away, dagger in hand. I step to the side as the last beats of silver blood escape through the wound. I can't risk it getting further than my hands.

My grip was the only thing that held Evangeline up and without it, her back hits the ground along with the missiles from the Snapdragons.

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

 _ **To be continued, my children.**_

 **;)**


	26. Til the Sun Goes Down

**Song Suggestion: Unstoppable by Sia**

 **MARE**

The explosions will come in three waves. Wave one has already begun.

The strength of the Nortan Air Force left when House Laris rebelled against Maven. But the base in Habor Bay is still well within Maven's control. And the windweavers from the Lakelands will balance any residence from any Laris members attending the ceremony.

Missiles rain down all across the estate. From the acres of beautiful meadow to the rows and rows of great oak trees. The mansion itself consists of four wings, spread diagonally like a star. The center is wider and makes for a better target but the with the time being so close to the rehearsal dinner many will be getting ready. But the important guests will already be gathered in the dining hall on the first floor. There, something much more gruesome goes on.

The thought brings me back to where I am. I look over to see that Evangeline still breathes. It's been over a minute since I stabbed her. She must be in so much pain.

I remember the first time I experienced the sounder. How I felt my body rip apart. I was dying. But the worst part was the feeling of dying alone. I have no love for Evangeline, but she doesn't deserve to feel like I felt. She was just someone trying to survive in her own way.

Her eyes are partly open. I bend down to a knee and take her cold hand in mine. A small bit of silver blood drips from the corner of her mouth.

"El-Elane…"

She begins coughing, drowning in her own blood. Another missile drops forty yards away.

I don't know what to do. A sense of panic sets in. I knew she loved Elane, but the fact that she is her last thought...

"Don't…"

"I won't," I say with sudden fervor. I don't know why, but her concern shakes me to my core. And it makes wonder, who will be in my thoughts when I die?

I clench her hand hard in mine, wishing she would die quickly.

Another blast shakes the ground. And then I feel a tug and another dose of strength.

 _It had to be done_. I repeat the words over and over in my head like a mantra.

 _There wasn't any other way_ , my conscience tells me.

So why do my eyes begin to glass over?

Then the faintest of the sounds, impossible to hear without listening for it. Hell rains down on the estate, but it's so clear. I feel the hand in mine go limp and the whisper of a breath brush past now colorless lips.

I drop her hand carelessly. Then I take out a silver and blue cloth and drop it onto her lifeless body. I can't show any signs that her killer showed any mercy.

Now it's time to do what I do best.

I run.

There wasn't enough water in the bird bath to clean my hands, but thankfully this ridiculous garden has a fountain. Back home fresh water was a privilege, but of course, silvers would find a way to make it decoration. I quickly rinse my hands of blood and run for the rendezvous point.

Above I notice the Snapdragons weave instead of doing a straight run over the estate. Laris is now defending. We're only at the beginning of the second wave.

I follow the line of trees to back to the area to where the Transports that brought here are parked. There are rows and rows of transports. I look towards the back where three plain black transports lie. The headlights of one the transports blink twice.

So Jared made it back, hopefully with my alibi.

I nod in the transport's direction in understanding. I then turn on my heal and head towards the front of the estate.

The first jet to go down no longer looks like a jet but a piece of warped metal. Snapdragons have to fly close enough to get an accurate drop. Maven won't risk any ammunition. Too much could be deflected back now that Laris and Samos houses are both defending.

Haven, Iral and Lerolan have no advantage in this case. Any assault would have to be ground for them to do any good. All they can do is take cover.

Speaking of which, _where the hell is Davidson?_

Samos is becoming more offensive with every passing second. I see a firestorm rise in the air, Cal now doing his part.

Not to be out shown I focus on the jets' electric hearts. I wrap my mind around one and switch it off. And then another. A few seconds later I hear the crash of metal and more fire. The air begins to become thick with smoke. I begin to cough in the tainted air.

I move further out into the open and wait. I bring another Snapdragon down. I told Maven to expect me to bring some down. He understood the plan. We have to make this look real.

Another missile hits the front of the Estate, and ruble crashes to the ground. But the blasts are becoming less frequent. Based on what Maven told me, most likely Iris calling back the next wave, deciding not risk any more pilots and jets.

But one more flies over and I reach for its engine, but before I can complete my hold it drops its load. It happens slowly and fast at the same time.

I cut off the engine, the Snapdragon plummets, but the task is done. I watch in horror as the missile, with a blast radius of seventy feet, collides with the ground thirty feet away from me.

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

I decided to do quick ANALYSIS of this chapter. If you caught it, Mare mentions something much more gruesome goes on inside the estate. I will

go into further detail about that in Chapter 29.

Everything else you guys can to figure out on your own.


	27. Body and Mind

**CONTENT WARNING: This chapter gets a little dark, so be warned.**

 **Song Suggestion: I Can't Breathe by Bea Miller**

 **MAVEN**

She's gone. I know she is. And I'm the reason I'll never see her again.

 _There is still a chance_ , I tell myself. She's survived so much, this can't be the way it happens. Not by my hand, not again.

 _She's dead, I killed her._

 _I killed her._

 _I_ killed _her._

 _Just like I killed Thomas. They are both gone because of me._

 _This isn't real._

I pace in my bedroom now, eyeing the cold undisturbed sheets. The living area is in ruins from this morning.

It's been three days since the assault.

She was supposed to come back yesterday. No one showed.

I curse that damn pilot, the one that dropped the missile. I curse this plan, I curse my brother a million times for his inability to say no, and going through with the damn wedding in the first place.

But more than anyone, I curse myself.

I trusted Mare. I believed in her. I knew deep down she was strong enough to make it back to me. But the more compelling part of me. The part that controls most of my decisions, the parasite that my mother created inside my head knew it was a bad idea.

For a foolish moment, I believed I had a hand on it. I let Mare go even when the obsession screamed at me not to. And now I feel like maybe shouldn't have.

And now I don't even know if the attack was worth the resources.

I find myself with my back against a wall and slowly I lose my grip on whatever sanity I have left. I hit the ground then I'm tearing at my hair.

The black strands break off and drift in the air. Some land on my arms, I swipe them away. They remind me too much of my father. He is the reason why I'm on this wretched path in the first place. If he had just taken the time to even look my way for more than just a comparison none of this would have been necessary.

I scratch at my skin, trying fruitlessly to swipe away the strands so much I break the skin.

And then I tear at my hair again and repeat the cycle.

I bring my legs up to my chest and hot tears fall from my face.

"I did this," I say aloud. "She's gone and she's never coming back."

I put my face in my hands, surrendering to the magnified grief and pain when I hear soft graceful footsteps. And clench my fists. I'm in no mood to deal with my mother now.

But then small hands close around mine. I know these hands. I've held them more times than I can count.

"Maven."

I keep my eyes closed, afraid that if I open them it'll be just my imagination. Another ghost, like my mother.

"Maven look at me."

And then slowly I open my eyes, and there she is, as strong as I remember. I run my fingers through her hair. They move down through the rough brown and then to the lifeless ends.

I always thought that if there was one thing I disliked most about Mare, it wouldn't be the bitterness or her hatred towards me, it would be the faded ends of her hair. It's evidence that she had suffered and I wish that I could somehow make up for it.

"You're alive," I say, needing it to be real.

"Yes," she whispers.

I expected Mare to be saltier, but apparently, she is just as affected by the days' past events as I am.

"Why didn't you come back?" I speak quietly, afraid that if I speak too loud then some force will separate us again.

"I tried," she says, shaking her head in memory. "But with everything that's happened, I couldn't rush over here without attracting suspicion. We have to play our cards right."

I take her face in my hands, "I was so afraid I lost you."

Mare lets out a humorous huff, "Can't get rid of me that easily."

I smile and, hesitantly, let my hands drop. Mare shifts in front of me and crosses her legs and I shift and do the same, wiping my eyes in the process.

"So what happened?"

"Well," Mare reaches up and begins to smooth down my hair. "A missile did drop close enough to kill, but apparently I do have _some_ luck. Davidson decided to grace me with his presence and threw up a shield just before any of the shrapnel could get to me. What about you?"

"We sent in three squadrons, thirty-six pilots. We lost seventeen."

"I brought down about six. I had to make it look good."

"You were always great at putting on a show. I have no doubt they believed you."

"And Iris?"

"She's disappointed that Volo Samos still lives but I assured her he won't be in the next month."

Mare nods, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

Mare takes both my hands in hers, "Maven, I saw you. You don't need to pretend with me." I drop my gaze, ashamed.

"I didn't mean for you to see that."

"Why? I've seen worse sides of you."

"Not _that_ side." For this she says nothing. "I've tried _so_ hard to keep it under control. And then I thought...I thought-"

"You don't need to explain."

"No, I need to, Mare. So you can understand." She hands move to my forearms, over the scratches. "Then tell me."

I sigh. "After the day of the wedding. When you were gone, something happened deep inside me. It felt like a tightness in my chest, like my heart was being torn from my chest, but amplified tenfold. And for those weeks, I felt...empty. Void of any ambition and it _killed_ something in me. And when you came back, the emptiness disappeared, at least for a little while. And when I'm with you, I couldn't care less what we're doing, because just being in the same room with you makes me feel-"

"Alive."

Our eyes meet.

"I get it. I even feel the same way."

"How?"

"It's a conversation a for another time. Right now, can we just we just enjoy what time we have?"

I nod without hesitation. I shift against the wall and Mare scoots over to sit next to me. I strap my arm around her shoulder and hold her close.

She leans her head on my shoulder and places her hand on my chest. I hold her tighter to me, so much it must hurt. But Mare says nothing. We don't do anything more than sit in silence. I don't mind and right now I even prefer it.

Mare runs her hands over the scratch marks on my arms. Her fingers are warm, almost feverish, but I feel the pain begin to dull under her touch. Like just her presence alone could heal the world entire.

Briefly, I wonder if this is how my father felt every time he took a drink. Is this what an addict feels like every time they ingest a drug?

Because I feel complete.

At this point, I don't care what I look like. I don't care about that shit crown or the fools that await me tomorrow.

Right now I just focus on Mare. There is something she's not telling me. Something happened that day. And I intend to find out what it is.

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

Okay so let's start clearing things up a little. Let's talk about what went down at the Lerolan Estate. Yes, it was an attack. But it wasn't the "big one". The way it is, when I go see a movie, specifically action/adventure movies, there are typically three major action scenes. The first occurs in the beginning to grab the audience's attention. Take the movie Transformers. The first action scene was the scene in the desert. Then there is another one somewhere in the middle. In this case, the attack on the Lerolan Estate is the middle action scene. Then there is the final action scene. In a movie this final "battle", for the lack of a better word, takes up a lot of time in the movie. And as I look at my outline here, the final battle will be written over the course of five chapters. When we get into the Chapter 30s the story is going to pick up the pace.

Moving on, let's talk Maven. I haven't gotten any question on why Maven is acting like he is, so I'm guessing I'm doing a good job. But this chapter sort of explains why he is so kind compared to the way he acted King's Cage. But I also wanted to show that Maven is very… disturbed. I can't think of a better word to subscribe it. I wanted to write in a reminder that Maven is still messed up. And next chapter I'll go into it more. You'll get to see how aware he is of his mentality. I also wanted stress how self-centered both Mare and Maven are.

I never thought of Mare as selfish, but closer to self-centered. No matter how hard she tries she lives in her own little world. Maven, on the other hand, is both. Maven says he lost 17 pilots. So almost half of what he sent. But all he cares about is Mare. And when he things like "worth the resources," it shows that he is not a good guy and Mare is very aware of that. I don't want any anyone to be confused.

Also, CarlyCalore19 all questions will be answered in chapter 28. I just have to grammar check and add a song. So that should be posted a day or two after these two.

Stay tuned my children! I have so much in store!


	28. Holding Back

**Get ready for the scene that every Mareven wished for!**

 **Song Suggestion: Little Did You Know by Alex & Sierra**

 **MARE**

"These past two weeks have gone as planned," I say. I run my hands across the warm soapy water, allowing a lifetime's worth of stress to drift away. "Samos House went through their week of mourning without a hitch. Lerolan and Haven suffered heavy losses and finished burying the last of their dead a few days ago. Now they're ready for the next phase."

"And Iral?"

"We made sure they suffered only temporary injuries. Those diamond glass bullets caused enough damage."

"So you were able to fire them?"

"Yes, and the Lakeland flag you gave me did wonders. No one suspects me now."

"And how are you?" Maven runs his fingers over my leg under the water. "You feeling any better?"

"My fever comes and goes. I'm tired still, but then again I'm always tired. But what sleep I do get, helps."

"Well, maybe if you didn't jump into a dirty river every time you left, you wouldn't be so bad."

I look at him with wide eyes, "How did you know?"

"I figured it out a month ago, I didn't say anything because I didn't want to scare you."

"You knew, and did nothing?

"I would never intentionally do anything to compromise our time together. Speaking of which, why don't you just go see a healer? I'm sure Davidson would want you at your healthiest."

"No, it's more complicated than that. Healers are only allowed when the situation is dire."

"So as not to stoop so low as Silvers who look to a healer for injuries a little as a paper cut."

I flush. "Exactly."

I lean back against Maven's bare chest in the tub and close my eyes. The steam from the water helps with my sore muscles and tired mind.

Maven brings his hands up and runs my shoulders. "You okay?"

"Just run down."

"Not that. You know what I mean, Mare. Ever since we attacked my grandmother's Estate you've been different."

"Look, if I'm being distant-"

"No, it's not that you're distant. It's the exact opposite actually."

"What?"

"Not that I'm complaining. I quite like it. But I'm just wondering why the sudden change."

I sigh. Maven's hands move from my shoulders down to hands.

"When I killed Evangeline. Something happened. I don't know what but add she was dying the only thing she could think about was Elane. She didn't want me to hurt her. And then it got me to thinking, who will be in my thoughts when I die?

And then the first person…"

"Mare, please."

"The first person I thought of was you."

Maven lets out a shaky breath by my ear. And a chill runs down my spine despite the warm water.

"And it scared you."

"No, that's just it. It didn't scare me. It made me feel… whole."

"Whole?"

"I can't think of any other way to explain it. Because that's what I feel when I'm with you. You take me as I am. Faults and all."

"There is no other way. I want you for you and nothing else."

Maven pulls me closer to his chest.

"You were with me that day," I say.

"What?"

"That day at the Estate. I remembered what we talked about. How to act so Evangeline wouldn't suspect anything. I heard your voice in my head. It was like you were right there with me, by my side. It helped more than you will ever know."

He's quiet for a moment before speaking. "I'm glad I could help."

I shift in the tub, my heart beats faster with my next statement.

"You've never said the words," I say.

"You said you didn't want any of that."

"But you never promised."

"Because it's impossible to keep a promise you've already broken. And even more so when you know it's not real."

I go stiff in his arms. Does he know that I will eventually betray him? Does he know that I started this as a means to distract and eventually destroy him?

I go with the safest option. "I don't get what you mean," I say.

Now it's Maven's turn to sigh. "Before I sent you to the Bowl of Bones, I tried to deny my feelings for you. I tried to pretend that it was just a mere attraction. That I cared for you only a little. And then I saw an opportunity. I couldn't save Thomas, but I had the chance to save you. I had a second chance to save someone I loved. But I was so afraid to say the words out loud."

"Because say them made it real."

"And vulnerable to getting hurt. And so I went along with what my mother said and tried to justify what I had done to you. But that wasn't enough and then my mother stepped in. That's when everything worsened. And the lines began to blur. But I want you to know I'm trying."

"You didn't put up a fight when I said I would be there at the wedding. Knowing I was going head first into danger, that's something even Cal had trouble with."

My mind flashes back to Corvium, and how he didn't want split up. I remember how I had to break away before he could follow me.

This gives Maven a little comfort, knowing he did something his brother couldn't.

"Although,it does help, it's not that simple, Mare. Because it was both my love and my obsession letting you go. Part of me that loves you knows you can take care of yourself. But the other part, the part that needs you like I need air, knew you would be more likely to return on your own free will if I didn't pressure you. And I can't say those three words, words that should be said as easily as breathing because it's too difficult to know when my love ends and my obsession begins. It was borderline manipulation."

"Then why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Maven's explanation scares me but it also gives me comfort. I once thought that Maven didn't what love was. But he does, it's just difficult for him to identify.

"I want you to know why I haven't said it," I say. Maven's hold tightens, but only slightly. "You don't have say it, Mare."

"No, I want to. You explained why you haven't said anything. Now it's my turn."

"Okay," he relents.

"I don't want there to be any secrets between us," I say.

 _And yet you're keeping an awfully big one from him. Pretending like you're on his side when you plan to stab him in the back like he did you._

 _Shut up, now is not the time._

 _My_ heart beats faster and my fever returns, but so does the chills. Maven notices and raises the temperature. It warms me in more ways than one. "I said it once before."

"To him," Maven says. I don't miss the break in his voice.

"Yes," I continue. "And if helps, I didn't say it first. But then it all fell to pieces and then after that...I don't know. I just shut down, I didn't want to feel that pain again."

"And now you're afraid that if you say it again, then I'll hurt you. Because I've done it before."

"I'm sorry Maven." I pull his arms tighter across me and lean further into him. I tell myself the moisture on my face is from the bath.

"You shouldn't have to be. I can't promise that I won't hurt you. Because it will always be a possibility, but I can promise that I will do my best not to. I promise that I will try. And keep my promises."

 _Sometimes I think the best we can do is try._ Alex's words are clear in my head.

I reach up crane my neck so I can see into his eyes.

What I see is a great sorrow, the kind I suspected might come from knowing just far I went with Cal. But I also see strength and determination in his promise. He will not promise I will not get hurt but he'll try his damnedest to protect me. To save me.

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

So there's that.

Yep.

You guys are smart, you got this. I mean everything is pretty straightforward.

Any questions?

Review or PM. I live to entertain you.

Also, we may have a cover reveal for War Storm tomorrow. Get Excited!


	29. I Try

***the following chapter has brief profanity***

 **Queue: Devils Don't Fly by Natalia Kills**

 **MARE**

"You're getting worse, Mare."

"Davidson, I've _survived_ worse. A fever, some nausea, and fatigue didn't stop me from picking pockets at twelve and it's not going to stop me now. Trust me, a little flu is nothing. Besides, I don't want any special treatment and if we go to a healer there will be questions."

We walk through the administrative building, making our way to the conference room on the second floor.

"You've already missed two days of training. We need you at your strongest in two weeks. If you're not well enough by the end of the week we don't have a choice."

"Okay, I get it. Trust me, I'll be fine by then. My mom almost didn't let me leave the house this morning. And if it weren't for this briefing she would be tying me to the bedpost and pouring soup down my throat."

This brings a smile to Davidson's face.

"Sometimes I forget you're so young," he says. "You all are. Let's get this over with."

We finish climbing the stairs and head down the long hallway. "Getting tired of me already?"

"No, it's not just you. Being Premier can be just as draining as being a double agent."

I nudge him with my elbow, "I highly doubt that. Politics is one battlefield even I'm not brave enough to tackle."

"Trust me. I'd much rather be sitting out on the terrace getting drunk with my husband, watching overpowered children glare at each other, than do this."

I sigh, "That sounds like the life."

"At this point, it's more like a dream."

We reach the door, Davidson turns the handle and I walk through.

Of course, we are the last ones to enter. Everyone else is here, including Farley, the colonel, Cal and a few more generals as well.

"Now, let's get started shall we," Davidson says. I make my way to the seat next to Farley, very aware of Cal's gaze.

Alex debriefed me on how she and Jared were able to convince Cal that was really me he was talking to. It was a little more intense than I would like, but it got the job done.

"We have new information from our spies in Summerton," Davidson says. "Maven had decided to cut his vacation short and head back to Archeon. After the attack at the wedding, he wanted to put some distance between himself and Delphie."

"Coward," the colonel spits.

"He has every right to be," Cal interjects. "The Snapdragons were just a distraction to draw us outside, while three Lakelanders posing as guests, took out eighty people."

"Which is why we're here," Davidson says. "I've coordinated with the Rift and you with your grandmother. We've come to the conclusion we best end this now. We waited too long for the King to gather resources. We can't give him the opportunity to do it again."

"But what about his alliance with the Lakelands," one of the other generals asks. "He has the entire nation's army at his disposal. After the attack at the wedding, Maven is sure to close ranks."

"Not exactly," Davidson corrects. "We also have intelligence that confirms that the alliance is not as set in stone as it once was. After the death of King Orrec, the Lakelands Queen has been hesitant to supply more troops and well as funds. They've been pretending they are stronger than what they are."

Davidson doesn't look at me, not wanting to risk so much as a sideways glance, considering I'm the one who got him the information. And not in the way he thinks.

"But that still doesn't solve another problem," the colonel says. "Maven has probably taken ten times the precautions since we attacked his wedding. Getting behind the walls will be much more difficult."

"Not unless you have someone who knows the ends and outs of the entire city." Call says. "Ptolemus Samos was the head of Archeon city guard, as was his father before him. Maven may be smart, but he's not smart enough to know the channel within the city's security or the right precautions to change them. Samos can help."

I find Farley's hand underneath the table. I grasp it, reassuringly.

"And I'm sure they would be willing to help given all they've lost."

Cal says nothing to this. Instead, his eyes find mine and I muster a sympathetic look. What I see in his eyes is worry, as well as uncertainty. And I hope he doesn't see any signs that I'm sick.

Eventually, he breaks eye contact as Davidson addresses him. "Coordinate with Lerolan and I will do so with Samos," he says. Then he looks to each of us in turn. "Look alive everyone, this war is coming to an end."

* * *

I walk back to the house on my own. Needing the time to myself. Unfortunately, Cal decides otherwise.

I sense his heat first. For a moment I debate on continuing my way home, but I know that Cal will just follow me like a lost puppy, so reluctantly, I turn around.

Cal stops short almost colliding with me, I have to take a few steps back.

"What do you want, Cal."

"I want to talk."

I give an exasperated sigh. "Haven't we talked enough?"

"Mare, what happened at the wedding-"

"Cal, what happened doesn't change anything between us. We made our own choices and share different beliefs. You may be not ferrying married anymore but can you look me in the eye and honestly tell me you're done pursuing your crown? Your birthright?"

He says nothing.

Cal looks down, ashamed of his silent answer. If I still loved him, I might even be hurt. Instead, I feel nothing but pity.

"That's what I thought." I turn on my heel and leave him behind for what must be for the hundredth time.

* * *

The rest of the day drags on, but as the hours pass my energy began to drastically decline. Mom forced me into bed, I even heard her quietly curse the "no healer until absolutely necessary" rule. But just before dinner time I was dying of boredom and gathered enough willpower to climb out of bed. The room I shared with Gisa is as tidy as ever on her side. However, mine is a complete mess.

Piles of clothes lay in one chair, as well as a pair of running shoes and a pair of boots thrown into a corner.

Left with nothing better to do I attempt to clean up, knowing Gisa will scold me if I don't. I may look more like mom, but Gisa is closer to her in personality.

I make a half-assed attempt at folding the clean clothes. I'm in the middle of shoving them into a drawer when Kilorn walks in.

"I've seen a lot of crazy and unbelievable things, but you folding laundry? You must have gotten me sick because I think I'm hallucinating."

I don't have enough energy to do more than roll my eyes. But the rising corners of my lips betray me.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I'll tell mom that you didn't."

That's all it takes and soon we're both folding. Though I would never say this out loud, Kilorn is actually better at this than I am. But I'm sure he knows it.

Halfway through, Kilorn accidentally picks up a bra and quickly throws it back down.

"It's not going to bite you," I say.

A bright red flush ebbs its way at the top of his ears. This time I can't hide my smile.

It's not like he hasn't seen it before.

But before I can tell him this a wave dizziness comes over me. It's not the first time this has happened, but it's enough for me to stop what I'm doing and press the heels of my hands to my eyes.

"Mare? You okay?"

Kilorn places his hand my shoulder to steady me. When I open my eyes the room isn't spinning anymore.

"Yeah, I just got a little lightheaded. I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine, you should lie back down."

"I will. Let's just finish this first." Kilorn is reluctant, but nods.

By the time we finish there is no room in the dresser so I put the remainder of the clothes in the top drawer of the nightstand. But as I open the drawer, I find a small object in the corner. It's so unassuming that I haven't thought about in over two months. I feel my fever rise with my rapidly beating heart.

Then the dizziness returns along with a ringing in my ears. I have enough time to place the clothes in the drawer and close it half way before my knees buckle.

I hear Kilorn say my name but it comes out as a distant echo. The room spins and tilts and the last thing I see is the flash of green eyes before everything goes dark.

* * *

Seconds or days pass by when I finally open my eyes. I expect to see the blinding fluorescent lights of an infirmary, but instead, I find Kilorn above me, shaking me.

"Mare," he says. "Mare, wake up. Are you okay?"

"I won't be if you don't stop shaking me," I mumble.

He lets a humorous huff and he pulls me to his chest, holding me so tight it hurts.

"Ow," I grumble.

Kilorn pulls back, "Sorry, you just collapsed and I had only a second to catch you. You were out for only a few seconds but...what happened?"

My mind goes back to those seconds before I blacked out. I shift my gaze on the nightstand, the drawer still partly opened.

"I don't know," I lie, this time hoping Kilorn can't tell. "Maybe I should have stayed in bed after all."

"Man you really are sick, admitting you're wrong is something only a fever has the power to do."

I smile at his attempt to make light of the situation, but I can tell he is unnerved by my loss of consciousness. I am too, but for a different reason.

"I'll go get your mom and help you back to bed."

I catch him by his arm, "No, don't. I don't want to worry her," I say.

"Mare, you fainted. That is something we should be worried about."

"Is it? I mean I talked to Davidson and he said that if I'm not strong enough by the end of the week then I'll see a healer and that'll be the end of it."

It's the truth, but only half a truth.

"Just help me back into bed and I'll be fine. I promise."

Kilorn is hesitant. And by the look on his face, I can see he doesn't want to take my word for it. But he sees the need in my eyes as well. And with a nod, he wraps his arm around me and helps me to my feet and helps me to the bed. He won't tell mom, but he does his best to play her role and tuck me underneath the covers. Then with one last look of concern hidden behind a reassuring smile, he walks out, leaving the door slightly ajar.

As soon as I'm sure he's gone I shift on the bed and pull the still half opened drawer all the way out. It takes some fumbling around but I eventually find what I'm looking for. I grasp my hand around it and bring it out in front of me.

Propping myself up on my elbow, I bring the plain capped bottle closer to examine.

I remember the day I got this.

I bring it up to my ear I hate to do it, but I flex my wrist back and forth, shaking it. The noise makes my stomach drop and I force my lunch back down my throat.

I want to hear a loud rattle, evidence that the bottle is near empty of its contents. But I knew I wouldn't hear it before I even shook it. Because when I do shake it, I hear only a faint rattle.

The bottle is full.

And I am royally fucked.

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

Let's make this quick cause I have to get to posting the next chapter.

I chose the chapter title because it represents one of my ongoing themes.

Kilorn is better at folding laundry because he lived his whole life without parents. And in the first book, it states that Kilorn lived by himself in the Stilts. So he would have to figure things out for himself, but I do think it entirely possible that Ruth Barrow could have taught him a thing or two given how motherly she is toward him King's Cage.

And as for everything else, leave a review. I want to know what you think.

Remember, I have a plan.


	30. In the Evil's Heart

**Song Suggestion: Seven Devils by Florence + The Machine**

 **Cal**

I'll never get used to Ridge House. It's so cold and metallic that I wonder how anyone or anything could possibly live here. After two weeks of mourning and the briefing in Piedmont five days ago, I had to make the trip in person for what Nanabel called a "wrinkle."

If there was ever any noise around Ridge House there certainly isn't now. Everyone wears black in the throne room. But it's Ptolemus and Elane that look most somber. Both look as if they've lost everything. With Evangeline's death, they probably have.

Elane, once vibrant and clever, appears drained of all life. Her ability gave her the advantage to shine as brightly as Evangeline's clothes, but since her death, Elane seems to no longer find the effort. I can understand why. She was the one to discover the body.

But Ptolemus appears slightly more aware of his surroundings. Though the way he stares ahead, dutiful in maintaining a look of power despite the loss of his sister, I can the pain he bears. I've seen this look only once before when Mare lost Shade.

Nanabel is already there. She wears her house colors. She is the only one not wearing black.

"Ah, there you are. We have something to discuss."

"Surely it's not something that you couldn't tell me over our communication system."

"Unfortunately it is," Nanabel turns to face Volo Samos. "We have a traitor amongst us."

"What?"

"Hardly," Volo speaks.

"Really?" Nanabel says in a calm voice. "First you deny that your Air Force, dozens of jets suddenly and inexplicably malfunction. And then eighty of our own is gunned down by Lakeland cowards who remain at large. And then the murder of your daughter. Tell me, one monarch to another, just how naive do you think I am? Because there is only one group or _family_ that is capable of getting in and out of the Laris Airfields without being detected or suspicious."

"What you are suggesting could set off a civil war within my own Kingdom," Volo responds in the same calm and callus tone. "If what you _think_ is true, then we have a greater ordeal than what we possessed two weeks ago."

"Iral has been against your rule since you first crowned yourself king. And within good reason."

"And that is?"

"What your family has done to theirs," I say.

All eyes turn to me. "Your Majesty, you had the former head of their family publically shamed not just in front of your court but in front of your allies, as well. In front of Reds and Newbloods alike."

"I fail to see where you're going with this. Salin Iral defied my direct orders and killed the wrong King. I merely stripped him of his titles and power. I _granted_ him mercy."

"That may be but what of his predecessor? Ara Iral. Your son killed her at Corros Prison."

"But it is not just I that Iral may have a quarrel with," Ptolemus says. "The Scarlet Guard shares a hand in the death of one of theirs. Reynald Iral was one of those killed in the Sun Shooting."

"Which would give them all the more reason to betray us, considering our new alliance."

"And exactly what does this have to do with sabotage and the murder of my daughter," Volo says, no longer denying Nanabel's accusations.

"Who is the head of the family now?" Elane's voice surprises us all. Even Volo.

"Sonya Iral," he says.

It's like nailing in a coffin. Elane, Evangeline, and Sonya were all friends. Sort of.

"Why her?" Elane asks. But as she speaks I see something dark spark within her. I barely knew the three of them. Only that they formed their own little clique.

"Sonya is young," Nanabel says. "But she was the one to represent her family at Queenstrial. She was a ranking officer in Palace Security. And very close to her grandmother. She was the ideal choice."

"How do you know this?" Volo asks.

Nanabel gives a sideways smirk. "I make it my business to know everything."

"There is one other person who had the motive to kill my daughter," Larentia Viper says in low but regal voice. "And we all know her quite well." She eyes me up and down. "The Lightning Girl certainly has a habit of being there when weddings ago awry."

I tuck my hands behind my back, so as not to display my anger.

"Mare was with me when the raid began," I say. "And she helped bring down some of those jets. She helped _save_ lives."

"So you've said. My point is that if we are going to entertain this notion that someone betrayed us and sold us out to that boy king, then it's best we approach this from all angles."

"There is more," I say.

I tell them about Maven, how he is pretending he has a strong alliance. How they are short on funds.

They listen intently.

"It seems we are not the only one with a crumbling kingdom," Ptolemus says.

"I have spoken with the Premier. And he is right. We gave your brother too much time to gather resources. And it's time we take this to his doorstep."

Volo looks to his left and right, eyeing what is left of his family.

"Pack your things," he says. "We're going to Piedmont."

* * *

I only brought one bag, knowing I would only be in the Rift for few days. But it takes Nanabel time gather her things, even though she is not the one actually carrying the bags.

I head to her chambers, we will be leaving on the same jet. Samos will follow suit tomorrow. The door to her rooms is slightly ajar and I'm about to push it forward when I hear a man's voice speaking in a hushed tone.

"We certainly have that that boy fooled. What a king he will be if he is so easily manipulated."

It sounds like Volo Samos.

"Careful of what you say of my grandson," I hear Nanabel say. "My word barely gives your Kingdom legitimacy. But with his, not even his followers will question you. In nine days the Nortan throne will be his."

"And what of your other grandson, where does his fate lie?"

"In the royal tomb next to his wretched mother."

"How could you be so cruel towards your blood?" Volo asks. Though his tone is not condescending but that of genuine interest.

"Maven was a lost cause the moment he was born. Elara made sure of that. When she killed Coriane, there was nothing we could do until that girl came along."

"Speaking of the Little Lightening Brat, she's beginning to become a problem. She's become too much of an influence on the prince. With her in the picture, it will be nearly impossible to guide him our way."

"I know. I've gained his trust, he actually believes I support the relationship. Give me some time and I'll have him on our side and Silvers will once again be on top. But after this is over we'll have to arrange something for her."

"Why wait that long? A battle is coming. No one would suspect anything if she was killed."

I can't listen anymore. I have to walk away or I won't be able to keep my temper under control.

I'm furious but more than anything I'm disappointed. Not in Nanabel, one of few family members I have left, but in myself.

My first instinct is to turn around. But I don't, instead, I make my way out of the estate.

And I wait.

* * *

When I finally get back to Piedmont it is both a relief and dread.

Nanabel is taken to a house on Officer's Row. No other place is suited for formal royalty. The fact that my grandmother will be so close to Mare makes me uneasy. But she's not foolish enough to try anything so soon or on a base surrounded by Scarlet Guard and Monfort soldiers.

I break away when it's finally appropriate. It's midday and I know exactly where Mare will be.

When I finally reach Storm Hill, they're in the middle of a break. Mare stands alone in the shade of a tree. At first, she doesn't see me when I approach. Her arms are crossed and she stares at the ground, lost in thought. But as I get closer she spots me and a confused look crosses her face.

"Cal? What are doing here-"

I take her by the hand and lead her further behind the tree for some privacy. Then I press her back against the bark and with my hands on either side of her face, I pull her to me.

I pour myself into the kiss. Trying to apologize, to show her that I believe in her, that I trust her and most of all that I love her.

Mare doesn't push me away but she doesn't kiss back either. Instead, her hands stay by her side, motionless.

When I pull away she blinks. "Cal, what are you doing?"

"You were right. You were right about everything and I should've listened. I just wanted so badly to believe her. That there was someone on my side. When this whole time it was you by my side. I'm so sorry, Mare."

"Cal," she shakes her head and slips away from me. She opens her mouth to say something but her eyes focus on something behind me. I look over my shoulder to see Davidson steadily walking towards us.

His face remains neutral. But I hear Mare take a deep breath.

"I have to go," she says.

She begins to walk away, but I reach and grab her wrist. "Mare I need you to be careful, they're going to kill you. You have a target on your back and when we go to finish this war that's when they'll make their move."

Something in her eyes changes. I want to put a name to it, but she seems...lost.

"We'll talk later, Cal. I promise."

She breaks away and walks towards Davidson. She's been doing a lot of that lately.

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

Does anyone remember way back when in chapter 11 when Mare told Cal that Anabel would never want equality?

Hehe…

And now Cal is in a bit of bind and he's not the only one, you'll see.

*more evil laughter*

Next chapter will get a little weird but I'll explain that later.

And guess who's POV we'll be getting in Chapter 33.

As for the the song choice, it very poetic to me. Some of you might know that this song was used in the trailer of Beautiful Creatures. I thought it was an excellent allusion. It's been awhile since I read that book, but I do remember that the main character Lena as well as her loved one were concerned of going dark. Her magic making her evil basically. I also remember that her family was filled with both good and bad people. So it resembles Cal in a lot of ways. But also because the song is titled Seven Devils. I want you to try and figure out who the seven devils are in this situation.

Now onto Chapter 31. Any suspicions you may have, specifically about Mare, will be confirmed!

Hehe, I'm excited.


	31. Meant To Be

**Song Suggestion: Without Him by Christina Grimmie**

 **Mare**

" _Have you been feeling better?"_

" _A little," I whisper_

" _What's wrong?" My head lays on his chest and he runs his hand down through my hair._

" _Nothing really. I just haven't felt like myself lately. Like every day I'm living in some dream, but it only seems real when I'm with you. Do you ever feel like that?"_

" _Sometimes," he laces his other hand through mine and I listen to his steady heartbeat. "Why?"_

" _I don't know," I say. "Everything is coming to an end so fast. We may never be like this again."_

" _Only if we give up. Jon may have never told me about the dead futures. But I don't think there is one when we're not together."_

 _Funny, how mentions Jon. "You really believe that?"_

" _I believe in you. I believe in us. I believe that we are too stubborn to lose. Together we've changed so much. I believe that somewhere in the darkness there is spark ready to light up the world. I believe you are my spark."_

 _I close my eyes and allow myself to drift, knowing that this must be what peace feels like. And something tells that it may take awhile but I know in my gut that I'll feel it again._

* * *

 **Four Days Earlier**

The cabin is small with so many people than what I'm used to.

Alex stands against the wall, trying to make herself invisible. Riley, however, sits on one of the large chairs with a blank look on her face. Jon stands near the front door, as if he may need to make a quick escape. I sit on the couch alone watching as Davidson paces back and forth, contemplating his next words.

"What were you thinking," he says quietly. I wish more than anything he would yell.

"I don't know," I lie.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Almost two months."

"And you never took _any_ precautions."

"I didn't think-"

"No, you didn't think!" I flinch at his outburst, Davidson's usual calm demeanor now gone. "And now the entire operation is compromised because you couldn't keep your priorities straight."

"That's enough!"

The interjection takes us all by surprise. With the exception of Jon. Alex pushes away from the wall and walks up to stand by my side.

"There is more to it than you will ever know Dane."

"You knew?"

"Of course, I knew."

"I knew too." Alex and both turn our heads in shock.

Riley stands with her chin tilted up in direct defiance.

"How did you know?" I ask.

Riley looks at me with her dark eyes. But she doesn't seem angry but almost sympathetic.

"The time you kept spending with him kept growing longer. At one point I grew worried enough to risk it and I jumped back to the balcony. I know what I heard. And I didn't say anything because although it was misguided, it was your choice. And the results never faltered, if anything they got better."

Davidson turns to Jon, "And why didn't you say anything until now."

"Only when it became relevant. Her health began to deteriorate and without proper care, it will continue."

"And you don't think this is an issue? Something we should be concerned about?"

"Oh, you should be concerned. The conception certainly changes things. A lot of things."

Jon looks to me. He examines me like I'm some strange bug. "It will certainly be interesting."

"It?"

I don't need to ask my questions out loud for Jon answer. He knows them before I say them.

"As of right now, he's healthy. And he's grown enough to point where you won't be able to hide him for long."

I can't help but run my hand delicately over my stomach, "he?"

"Yes, and his life is very precious and important. But I don't need to tell you that."

Alex sits down and takes my hand. She knows me more than I know myself.

"But you need to be careful in the decisions you make," Jon continues. "Or he may not live in the life you choose."

"What do you mean?"

"This won't be like Diana's case. When it comes down to it you will have to choose blood over blood. You can't have both. You will lose something no matter what. I can't say more than that."

I lose something either way.

 _Blood over blood._

"You have one more question," Jon says. "Ask it."

I know what he means. The answer will determine what I decide to do. It will shape my entire life. It will shape so many lives.

The words seem so foreign and unbelievable when they leave my mouth.

"What color will my child's eyes be?"

My heart sinks with what Jon says next.

"Blue."

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

I have a plan.

Questions will be answered in a thorough ANALYSIS next chapter.

But I have a question of my own.

Consider this.

Does the summary/synopsis of my fanfic, the one that tempted you to click on this story, does it make sense now? Go take a look.


	32. All These Kingdoms

**Song Suggestion: King by Zayde Wolf.**

 **MARE**

"Two Days."

Davidson stands and I quietly wonder if he ever sits down.

"That will give me plenty of time to integrate the poison into the Sentinel food supply," Ptolemus says.

We all sit at a large wide table. Davidson didn't want to have this meeting with any other kind. With the traditional long narrow table, it raises the question of who gets to sit at the head. A political issue, but one Davidson found his way around.

It was funny actually, and a bit of a confusion but eventually everyone found their way around the table.

This will be the last meeting of all factions before we attack Archeon in two days.

Yesterday was nice, beautiful. But today, tomorrow, and every second after I can't relent. I have to muster every iota of strength I have left.

"I don't need to say that we've lost so much leading up this day."

He looks into the eyes of every person in the room. When his eyes land on me in the back of the room he says, "We all have something lose still."

"We won't," Volo says with fervor.

Davidson nods to a Scarlet Guard general. He leans down to his side brings up a silver briefcase.

Davidson turns it towards the rest of the table. He unlatches the case and everyone cranes their necks to take a look inside. All except Farley and I, we know what's inside.

Davidson picks up one the many now cleaned diamond glass bullets. He holds it up for the room to better examine.

"You collected them?" Cal asks.

Davidson nods. "Very clever of Maven, to use weapon no one can warp, control or even melt."

"We've been using diamond glass for centuries as a form of protection," Larentia Viper spits. "And now he uses them as the exact opposite."

"So why do you have them?" Ptolemus asks.

"The shooters may have escaped with their lives but not with their ammo. From what we were able to find it's a wonder that the casualty count wasn't higher. We gathered these and others that littered the floor. You'll find we can be resourceful when need be."

I can't help but smile at this. It's a gentle but firm reminder of what reds are capable of, after all, we've gotten this far.

"Your point," Volo says.

"We give them back."

"Meaning?" Cal asks.

"I'm glad you asked. We know diamond glass is the strongest material ever crafted. But, even crafted into bullets it needs a force to carry it out like a gun. And although we have plenty, we need to spare them for something I will explain in a moment. We've agreed we want this done quickly so it's best we go back to the basics."

"And that is?" Larentia inquires.

This time Farley answers, "A bomb."

"You mean to blow up the capital?" Larentia nearly spits.

"Yes, and multiple times. We have enough to place several all across the Place and then some."

"And what of the collateral damage?" Ptolemus straightens his spine.

It takes everything in me not kill him, and Farley won't show it but she feels the same way. He's the one to talk about collateral damage.

Then again, so am I.

"We know what we're doing. There will be none."

"Moving on," Davidson continues. "The reason we need to spare our gun power is because Archeon will not be our only target that day. Prince Tiberius, I ask that you lead the bulk of our forces into the base at Harbor Bay, Fort Patriot."

"I thought the Scarlet Guard lost their hold in the city after Maven became King," Cal says.

Farley straightens her posture as she speaks, "Only for a brief time. Once Elara was killed, we slowly regained their trust. They've been carefully watching the base for the past eight months."

No one says anything to this. The silvers do their best to show no surprise, but their silence is just as damning. We've come so far and I haven't even been here for most of it. But to think that in just a few days, centuries of oppression will finally come to an end.

 _If you even get to see the end of the war,_ my conscience says to my annoyance.

I can barely keep my eyes from rolling, annoyed by the fact it chooses now to put a word in. _I thought you were supposed to keep me from doing something stupid not comment on them,_ I shoot back. _Now, look where I am._

 _I can't believe you didn't notice at all. I mean not even your pants getting more snug. The whole "I'm so scared or nervous I might throw up" deal? How could you go so long without knowing?_

 _I've been busy doing things._

 _More like doing someone._

 _Shut up._

"...will meet up and wait for the attack from the Lakelands," Davidson continues. "So while the majority of the Nortan military is distracted by fighting in the Rift, lead by you, King Volo, the Prince will lead eighty percent of our forces into Fort Patriot after the third wave of Air Support. While the rest of us, including Prince Ptolemus, will take on Archeon. The Queen of the Lakelands, as well as the Queen of Norta, will be deploying in…" Davidson checks his watch. "Forty hours."

"And how do you know all this," Larentia asks.

"We have our spies," he dodges.

But Larentia doesn't let him off. "And what makes you think you can trust them? Your _spies_ were able to get very accurate intel on Maven's plans for The Rift, but were _conveniently_ unable to obtain such information before my daughter was murdered by the hands of Lakelanders."

I applaud Davidson for keeping his composure, but I struggle to do so myself. I'm thankful I stand in the back where no pays me attention.

"And just what are you insinuating?"

"Nothing, but stating a coincidence," she says. But the whole room understands her meaning. My heartbeat picks up speed.

"If you are making an accusation than I think it's best you do so up front. Because I assure you, what you're suggesting is far from the truth. We've been bleeding for this cause _years_ before we aligned ourselves with the Kingdom of the Rift. So if you think for a second that we would ever side ourselves with what Maven stands for then you are mistaken. Because we are determined to end this tyranny that has plagued nations for centuries. And we will not let anything or anyone get in our way."

The threat is clear but also extends beyond Larentia. Davidson never raises his voice and keeps his focus on her but I tremble all the same.

I swallow hard, and Larentia opens her mouth to say more, but her husband puts a hands on her's. Her face flushes silver with anger, but she says nothing.

"Now, any more questions?" Davidson looks around the room, waiting.

No one speaks, it's clear they've underestimated us.

Or we've underestimated them.

* * *

 **MAVEN:** **One Day Before the Attack.**

Walking into the War Room is like walking into the war itself. The hectic pre-battle buzz consumes the atmosphere. It's because of this I rarely visit. But today is different because tomorrow will make things different.

A long narrow table sits in the middle of the large room, Iris leans over it, palms flat on the table, examining plans once again. Her plan is brilliant.

But the plan to attack the Rift is only made possible because of Mare. The ends and outs of Ridge House were delivered a few weeks ago. Roads leading to their estate, to their electric power systems, water, and even their sewage systems all detailed in the plans that Iris commits to memory now.

Her brow furrows in concentration, her mind oblivious yet completely aware of everything around her. I have seen this look only on one other person: Cal

She is a warrior just like him, comfortable and at home in a fight. But I've come to find out she is more than that. The way her sister abandon the alliance after her father died hurt her and she seeks to prove that it was a mistake.

Funny, the queen of water has so much fire in her.

Heads turn as I enter. I nod my head to the side and generals and advisers shuffle around me to leave. Only when the room is empty and does she look up at me with bloodshot eyes. Flecks of silvers surround her storm gray irises, nearly blending in. She hasn't slept much since receiving those plans.

As time passed she becomes increasingly obsessed with getting justice for her father. But Iris and I are nowhere near friends, barely acquaintances. So I don't bother or care to ask how she is doing.

"Rare seeing you here," she says, not coldly but a matter of fact.

"Tomorrow we regain the entirety of our kingdom, and when we do I want to know every detail."

Iris narrows her eyes with a sly smirk. "And I would like to know the details of how you were able to obtain these plans," she counters.

"Come now, Iris. We've been doing this dance for a while now, you won't learn anything that you _need_ to know."

"Perhaps, but I _need_ to know if I can rely on this information. Convincing my sister to aide us was difficult enough. If this fails then we risk losing her support indefinitely."

"I will work. My contact-"

"Your contact is a ghost whose anonymity could be our room if we are certain of their allegiance."

"Tread carefully, Iris. My word should be enough."

"It better because the Lakelands will not let us drag them down."

"I don't plan on it."

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

So…

Let's go over a few things.

 **Chapter 29:** That part when Davidson mentions his husband, I was really excited about that quote. For those that don't know that is an actual quote from War Storm that was tweeted by our Queen Victoria Aveyard a few months ago. So that quote solely belongs to her not me. I just loved it because of the saltiness. I just had to.

 **Chapter 30:** Does anyone remember when Mare warned Cal about his grandmother in Chapter 11?

 **Chapter 31** : Yes, Mare is pregnant, I was so relieved to finally write that chapter. I have been planning and researching and researching. It was almost dangerous because I didn't want my mom glancing at my laptop and see a whole bunch of tabs about pregnancy. The danger was real.

I've said countless times that I'm going for this story to be realistic and believable as possible.

So just in case you haven't been following the timeline, Mare and Maven have been having sex for two months. Or eight weeks. But pregnancy is measured from the first day of the last period. So doctors typically add 2-3 weeks to the day of conception, if that makes sense. So Mare is almost 10 weeks at this point. Making it so Mare conceived probably the first time she slept with Maven or around that time.

And there is a reason why I put the date of conception around that time. But in order to keep from spoiling everyone, you'll have to wait for my explanation.

Moving on, I got a review that asked about the baby. There was some confusion. The unborn child's blood is not blue. The child's _eyes_ are blue. I've already determined what the color of his blood will be. And it will be interesting.

Moving on, the reason Mare says the color of his eyes determines everything is because of this.

If his eyes were brown like Mare's, there really wouldn't be a problem. Because then she could sleep with Cal and pretend the child is his and no one would be the wiser. Mare knows this. But because the child's eyes will be blue, there's no hiding that.

Also, when Jon said Mare won't be able to hide her pregnancy for long...Okay, I almost made a mistake. But thankfully FinnieOdesta4ever stepped in and helped me out. And it's because of them that I am able to make this even more accurate.

Mare won't be "showing" anytime soon for a number of reasons. Number one: Mare is small built, petite. Because of this, she won't be showing for a while. The second reason is because Mare is very athletic and physically fit and she has well-toned muscles from training. In real life, many athletes are also slow to grow a belly. It's completely normal.

I didn't know this and thought it was really cool, but apparently, you can also lose weight too. But back when Gisa was fixing Mare's dress because it was too tight (Chapter 23) one of the dozens of pregnancy symptoms is bloating, similar to that of bloating during your average period. So that's what that was.

But to sum it up, every woman experiences pregnancy differently, I guess.

And I couldn't have gotten it right without FinnieOdesta4ever.

So back to what I was saying about Jon. What I'm going with now is, and I was sort of going with before, is Mare's health is declining, gradually. And there is a reason for that. But once again I can't tell you why without spoiling everything. But you will find out before the story ends.

Just know that these last few chapter will be interesting. Which reminds me, only 17 chapters left! I remember writing Chapter 10 and thinking, "How am I ever going to make it to Chapter 50? This is crazy!" But it's thanks to all of you that I've made it this far. We just made over 50 reviews and I couldn't be more proud. And while many other fanfics have hundreds of followers and hundreds of reviews, I'm so happy to have all you guys. You are all very genuine and super supportive. I couldn't possibly ask for more. The fact that you read past the first chapter means so much to me. I cherish each and every one of you. So Thank you.

As for the upcoming and final battle, I will tell you this...It spans over the course of 5 or 6 chapters. I'm super nervous. But I'll try to make it authentic.

As for **Chapter 32** (this Chapter), let me sum it up real quick.

Davidson is a badass and I love it.

Larentia is the new main bitch who isn't fooled easily.

Volo and Anabel will be waiting for the Lakelands to attack the Rift in two days. This attack will be lead by Iris and her sister, but Maven will stay behind in Archeon because battle strategy is not his forte.

Cal will be leading Scarlet Guard troops and some Monfort troop into Fort Patriot. Which in Steel Scars is described as "A hub for the Nortan army, navy, and air force, the only one of its kind to serve all three branches of the Silver military."

"But how is Cal supposed to be able to take this Fort?" You may ask.

Well, Farley also describes Harbor Bay as "Unlike the capital, Archeon, where the seat of government demands absolute command, Harbor Bay is not so controlled." So the people mostly run free.

Which is why the Red Watch was needed. (The "police" for reds, run by reds.)

But what about the Measures? Weren't they super restrictive and made it nearly impossible for spies?

I'm glad you asked. Geologically, Harbor Bay is where Boston, Massachusetts once was. This is a huge city. Silvers are not going to be able to catch every suspicious action that occurs in the city. Even if they cared.

Moving on to Archeon. Ptolemus will arrive in Archeon a day before everyone to poison most of the City Guard. Now I'm sure Maven's food is tested for poison but what about his Sentinels'?

Hehe.

But where will Mare be in all of this? Stay tuned!

*laughs evilly*

Also, Maven's POV was originally Chapter 33, but last minute I added it to this chapter because this chapter was too short and it's been awhile. I had to keep it short and keep some details out because I need to save for later, that way I'm not repeating myself.

Also, I chose this song because I thought it reflected the mindset of everyone in the room. Especially the leaders.

 _The crown is getting heavy, But they've written my name in the stars._ This reminds me of Volo and Maven.

 _I can feel the weight_

 _I can feel the weight of the world_

 _I can feel the pressure_

 _I know the pain and the hurt._

 _...I will not run, when destiny comes._

These kind of remind me of Mare and Davidson.

And that's all I have for now.

See you next Friday at the latest.

The end is nigh.


	33. Please Protect Me

**Two Song Suggestions!**

 **Queue: Deciphering the Signal from the Transformers Movie Soundtrack. (Don't ask just do it.)**

* * *

 **DAVIDSON** **: The Night Before the Attack.**

Five hours to wheels up. Although I need to go in with a clear head, I make myself a quick drink to take the edge off. My hands shake as I pour a small glass of whiskey. But once the warmth of the drink makes it way down my throat, my shoulders relax.

Three crowns will be brought to their knees. Two I don't expect to survive. But Cygnet has always been a wild card. Both Queens hold a vendetta against their father's killer. And I can only hope that once Samos is dead that our plans to bring down the Cygnets follow through.

Fort Patriot is another headache altogether. The base is well defended, with walls that are nearly impossible to penetrate. Breaking past them is dependant on the air assault.

And then there's Archeon. A week ago I wouldn't be worried, but since finding out Mare is pregnant, and with Maven's child no less, well, hence the drink.

I still can't believe it. The whole point of using her as a spy was because no one in their right mind would ever believe she would go back to him, let alone work with him. And now this.

I move to put the whiskey bottle away. With this line of thinking I won't be able to stop. But just before I do I hear a knock at my door.

My house in Officer's Row is far too big for mist me. And I count the days until I can return to Monfort. To my husband.

My heart twists in my chest as I think of him and I wonder what's he's doing right now.

I make my way to the front door and when I open it any thoughts of Monfort dissipate.

Mare stands before me. Her hands are held out, palms facing skyward. She looks like she's been crying.

"I didn't know who else to go to. I think I just ruined everything."

* * *

 **MARE**

Davidson quickly ushers me inside. My vision is blurred from crying.

Davidson sits me on a couch. It's cool to the touch but it calms me just a little.

"Tell me what happened, Mare and I swear I will listen to every word you have to say. I promise I will believe you."

I nod head and wipe my eyes again. I see behind Davidson an empty glass along with a bottle of whiskey beside it. So many thoughts run through my head.

"Mare," Davidson says. "What happened?"

I swallow hard. How can I make him understand? How can I make anyone understand?"

"Mare, I promise I will hear you out, no judgment."

I can barely nod. I look down at my hands.

Then I tell him.

"It was an hour ago…"

 _I was walking back to my house on Officer's Row. It was getting close to dark so I was in a rush. After the meeting I didn't want to run into Cal, so I took a different route._

 _I was a block away when I felt a sharp sting on my neck. And then everything just went… black._

 _The next thing I know, I'm in this room. The lights are on but I can't feel them. I try to focus my eyes and look around but everything is hazy. I try sitting up but I can't. Something heavy sits on my chest and around my neck. At first, I think it's some kind of rope, but as I blink, I realize the rope is moving and_ hissing _._

 _When I look down, two milky blue eyes meet mine, along with a forked tongue peeking in and out of its mouth._

 _I flinch and try to move away but the weight on my chest tightens. I wince at the pain and try to call to my lightning, but I come up short._

" _Hurts doesn't it," a voice says from behind me._

 _I try to turn my head but the tight sensation increases around my neck. "A red-tailed boa. Typically a defensive predator, and nearly blind. But its unique hunting style is one to be admired. It compresses the body of its prey until blood flow to the heart and brain is completely cut off, killing its food in a matter of minutes."_

 _I don't need for the person to move around to my line of sight to know who it is. I know that cold, callous voice anywhere._

" _Larentia," I manage to choke out._

" _It's_ Queen _to you red," she spits._

" _Why are you doing this?" I ask, doing my best to push through the pain in my chest._

" _Because you killed my daughter!"_

 _I flinch at her outburst, eyes wide. I open my mouth to say something but the snake's tail squeezes more around my neck. I can't speak, but I can breathe._

" _Don't bother denying it," she hisses in unison with the snake. "I figured it out a long time ago."_

 _The snakes head moves closer to my neck, letting up some of the tension but its hold remains secure. "I don't know what you're talking about." I try to flex my fingers but the lightning never appears._

" _Don't bother, we have plenty of Silent Stone in the Rift. Bringing some with us wasn't an issue."_

" _Us? How many people know?" I say, no longer denying it._

 _But Larentia is smarter than Evangeline, "enough."_

" _How did you figure it out?"_

" _It didn't make sense that Iral would betray us. Especially when their loyalties lie with Tiberius and not Maven. And I then I remembered that woman in Whitefire, the one who could change her appearance. Fooled us all if it weren't for that other red. But of course, if there are more people with your ability than there must more shapeshifters. That wasn't you the prince was with that day, was it?"_

 _I don't say anything, I'm too stunned to do so._

 _She takes my silence as my answer, "You certainly had the prince fooled." Then with a clawed, manicured hand, she reaches and pulls at my hair. I wince. She brings her face closer to mind and with a snarl she says, "You are the traitor, not Iral. The spy we've been looking for. A red rat." She uses her other hand and grabs my jaw, pulling me forward. I feel the boa shift and twirl around me further down, wrapping around my stomach. My hands are held against me by the snake so I can't even pull away._

" _How long have you been planning this? How deep does your treachery go?"_

 _The snake tightens against my chest again._

" _Tell me what you're planning," she demands._

 _Se lets go of my hair but maintains a firm grip on my jaw. Then the snake tightens even further around my neck, it's becoming difficult to breathe. My face goes warm and tingly from the lack of circulation._

" _St-stop…," I choke out. And just when I think it can't get worse, the boa strengthens its grip around my stomach. Panic consumes me and my vision begins to spot._

" _Please, don't….," tears prick my eyes as I beg. Her grip on my jaw remains. As my blood circulation begins to cut off, true terror flows throughout my entire body._

 _And then something happens, a warmth courses through my body from my stomach and it reaches down to my toes and up to my chest and arms and even to the tips of my ears._

 _It feels like a relief, like the kind I felt the day I fell at Queenstrial. I thought I was going to die that day, it feels exactly like that but different at the same time. All the pain evaporates and I close my eyes and welcome the feeling._

 _Then I feel the boa loosen its grip, I feel it collapse around me like a dead weight._

 _I open my eyes and look down and realize that's because it is dead. I look down at my hands and I feel a renewed strength, similar to the kind I felt when I killed Evangeline. I stand with no effort despite being crushed to death just moments ago._

 _I look over to Larentia, who now cowers against the wall. Her face is pale, but not so in a way that she is scared, it's more than that, she seems to be drained of life._

 _Curious._

She tried to kill you, _my conscience says, almost sinister._ She tried to kill your child. And I bet that even if she knew, she wouldn't care. She might even try to kill it first.

A child for a child, _I follow the line of thinking._

 _I slowly stalk towards the doomed woman._

" _You look frightened,_ Queen," _I sneer. "Don't tell me you're afraid."_

 _Her eyes dart towards the door. She makes run for it but I'm faster. I beat her to it and just before she can turn around I bring the back my hand across her face hard. She lets out a cry and she falls to the ground._

 _She puts her hand up to her mouth and when she brings it back it a bit of silver blood stains her fingertips._

 _I tilt my head._

You knew what you have to do, _the inner voice whispers._

 _I nod in agreement. "I certainly do. You are going to pay for what you did to us," I say, meaning all things. "You look so small, Larentia, with no creature for you to hide behind," I mimic her callous tone. "Now you know. You finally understand what it's like to feel powerless and weak."_

 _She tries to move away, pushing on her elbows. By it's useless. All I can see is red, the blood of millions she never thought about other than someone to carry her coat._

" _You look just as she did," I taunt, remembering her daughter's death. "You raised her to be a fighter. But she didn't when the time came. She knew her fate as soon as I drove that dagger into her chest."_

 _Deep inside I feel something screaming at me to stop, but I can't, the anger, the hatred, the pure loathing courses through my veins._

" _I want you to know that this is your fault. You brought this on yourself. You all did."_

 _I bend to a knee and clasp hand around her throat. She tries to fight back. But she's too weak from whatever I did to her. And I'm stronger._

 _As I wrap my fingers around her neck I notice silent stone manacles on both of my wrists. I still can't feel my lightning, but I feel something else, something just as strong and just as lethal. The tug on that day of the wedding, the tug I felt just minutes ago when the now dead boa was crushing me to death. Crushing_ us.

 _Her futile attempts to push me off begin to lessen. And I watch as he pales even more. As she weakens I grow stronger. I feel her pulse under my fingertips slow._

 _Then her arms fall the ground, but I'm not done yet. I lean into the power that drains from her body. It's exhilarating. Then her face begins to wrinkle as if she's aging by the decade before my eyes. But I can't let go. The pull is too strong, the power is too strong, it's more addicting than any drug. I keep holding on and I can see her veins under her skin._

Let go, Mare, _I hear a voice say. I know that voice anywhere._

" _Maven."_

Let go, _he says again_. Don't become this person, Mare. Don't become this monster, Not like me.

 _My vision begins to clear and tears sting my eyes again as I let go. The longing as painful as ever._

 **Queue: Inner Demons by Julia Brennan**

 _I stand and look down at what I've done._

 _Larentia lies lifeless on the floor. Her body drained beyond recognition. And for the first time since finding out I'm pregnant, I throw up._

 _I bend over and empty my guts all over the carpeted floor next to her dead body. Then the thought causes me to vomit more. I fall on all fours and heave my stomach until it's empty._

 _Once I'm done I sit up on my heels and run a hand through my hair._

 _I look around the room, at the chaos I've caused. Now that my head is a bit clear I realize I'm in a bedroom. The dead snake lies in the large chair I was held in. Seeing from this view I realize how long it is, nearly fifteen feet. I flash to when it wrapped itself around my body and around my stomach. The fear I felt when it began to squeeze. I put my hand on my stomach. I don't know for sure if the baby is okay, but my heart tells me it is._

 _The strength I felt when I killed Larentia, still courses through my body. I feel a strange calm similar to a healer's touch._

 _But despite that, my hands begin to shake. It's a struggle to stand as my legs wobble and I lean against the wall when I finally do. I still can't feel my lightning because of the manacles Larentia must have put on my wrists. They're different from the ones I wore in Whitefire, not strong enough to make me physically weak, but enough to hold back my ability._

Then how was I able to do what I just did?

 _My mind is a mess right now and the only thing I can think about right now is getting these damn_ _manacles off. They add to the mix of emotions that I can't handle right now, even though the feel of them on my wrists no longer troubles me, thanks to Alex._

 _I find the key on a nightstand near the bed. It takes me a few tries to insert the key. Once the manacles fall to the carpet with a soft thump, the buzz of the electricity in the room fills my senses. It brings a bit of comfort, but only a little._

 _But soon it becomes too much. I've escaped death numerous times. So many have tried to kill me, but how is it this time that affects me the most._

 _The answer is simple and it scares the hell out of me._

 _My breathing begins to pick up and I can't stand being in this room any longer. I wipe away any remaining tears and run away as fast I can._

 **DAVIDSON**

I stare at Mare now, its all can do. Processing what she's told me is horrifying.

She looks so scared, and the look her face makes my heart twist unexpectedly. She is so young.

My first instinct is to ask if Larentia said anything more about who knows, but I know that's not the way to go about things. Mare isn't much older than Riley when we first met. Granted the situation was a bit different but the fear is still real. So the first step is to do what I did then.

"Mare," I say in my best comforting voice. I move to gently hold her trimmering hands.

She flinches violently and backs away further into the cushions of the couch, trying to make herself disappear.

"Don't, please don't. I don't- I don't want to hurt-," she stammers.

"You are not going to hurt me, Mare, or anyone else. There is nothing wrong with you or your son." I say the words quickly but softly because she needs to hear them. Her concerns are clear, so I must quickly reassure her. It works, at least a little.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I know what happened, at least to an extent."

"What?"

"It's called transmaternal potential. It's a very rare condition and I've only ever heard of it happening a handful of times. One in nine hundred thousand pregnant women. But here's the catch, I only ever heard of it happening with _silver_ unions."

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"What happens is the mother will experience and sometimes even control the abilities of their child for a short time, once maybe twice during their pregnancy. I think what you experienced is your son's ability."

"But you said it only occurs during silver unions. So how am I able to go through this? Have you never heard of something like this happening to anyone besides silvers? Not even in Monfort?"

I sigh. "Mare, I want you to understand something, something I haven't told you about Monfort."

Mare tenses. She should.

"I made Monfort out to be this safe haven, but in reality, it's far from perfect. Don't get me wrong it is much better off than Norta. And I spent decades making it was it is now, but you have to understand Monfort has only been a Republic for twenty years. There are still thousands of silvers, reds, and Ardents alike that remember what it was like before. If there were any unions between a silver and red, I would know about it. Everyone in Monfort would know about it. Sometimes it just takes time to heal."

"So you've been lying this whole time?"

"I'm a politician Mare, I didn't lie I just told the truth with more flavor. But I swear on everything I love that it gets better. I look at Norta, a place I once called home and although it's under different circumstances, I see the same thing happening here. It's going to get better Mare, I promise. We just need to try, that's the best we can do."

Mare looks down at her hands, which have stopped shaking. Her face is calm and neutral, I can't tell what she's thinking, but I can guess.

"I'm sorry about the other day," I say.

"What?"

"The way I reacted, when we found out you were pregnant. I was surprised and...worried."

"You were scared."

"Yes," I admit. "I was scared. I'm scared that it might fall to pieces. I'm scared of what will happen after tomorrow. I've been scared every day of my life, sometimes a lot, sometimes a little, but I always push through."

The tension in Mare's shoulders disappears, but her next question catches me by surprise.

"What is it like getting to be with love of your life?" she whispers.

I'm not sure what to say at first. But I get her meaning and I answer in the only way I know how.

"It's...magical. It feels like a dream and a reality all at the same time when we're together. I used to think feeling that much love for one person wasn't possible. But when I'm with him...anything is possible. And every day I spend away from him feels like I'm always trying to find my way back. Like a pull like from a magnet."

She doesn't answer instead Mare nods slowly and stands up, "I have to go or my family will be worried. Thank you, Davidson."

I walk her towards the door and open it. But before she can leave I have one more thing to say.

"Mare," she turns and meets my eyes. "Whatever happens tomorrow, I'll have your back."

"Alex told you about her offer."

"She did. I'll be here every step of the way, no matter what you decide."

Mare nods in understanding and walks away.

I feel an awful sense of dread as I close the door behind her.

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

Any questions? Leave a review. I want you guys to tell me what you think.


	34. Eyes on Me

**I was writing this chapter when this song came up and I thought it was perfect.**

 **Song Suggestion: History Has its Eyes on You performed by Christopher Jackson and Lin-Manuel Miranda (From** _ **Hamilton**_ **)**

 **MARE**

I lace up my boots with practiced precision. I'm back in the itchy green suit. I put my hair in a tail for the third time. I'm beyond nervous.

I have no choice but to push the events of the last few hours aside. Although Davidson words brought me some comfort, it did nothing help me make a decision.

The jets take off in thirty minutes. When I walk downstairs, the room is solemn but a small presence of hope lingers in the air. Everyone knows that everything will be different soon. My parents, Gisa and Kilorn are staying here. But because of the size of this operation, every capable body is called to duty, that includes Bree and Tramy. They left with Cal for Harbor Bay.

Their goodbye was brief, having to go before me given Harbor bay is further than Archeon. Bree lifted me off the floor once again, holding me against his chest. I wrapped my legs around his waist and clung to him for as long as I could. Tramy does the same. I embraced the two of them for what I hoped wouldn't be the last time. I couldn't stand the loss of another brother.

The scene was similar to the one just before Corvium. I hope that this time we return with a wholesome victory instead of half of one.

Gisa is the first to hug me after the boys leave. I run my hands through her fiery red hair. She's getting taller by the day. I wonder if she'll ever outgrow me.

"I have something for you," she says. Gisa pulls away and brings her hand up, palm open. "It's one of the rubies from your dress. From when you came back."

The small gem is attached to a chain and it's cool in my hand. "I wanted to break tradition a little," she says, running her fingers over the line of four earrings. "Those are from our brothers and Kilorn. I wanted to make mine a little different. I made the chain long," unclasping the chain, Gisa secures it around my neck and the ruby lies on my chest directly over my heart. "I know it's been hard with Cal and everything," she continues. "But you'll always have me,"

I pull her to me again and I tell her all the things I've thought but never said. "You are beautiful in every way, Gee," I whisper into her ear. "Don't let anyone tell you different."

"I love you, Mare."

"I love you, too," I say holding back a sob.

We break away and my mom is next. She kisses my cheeks, tells me she loves me, "Come back to us," she says. I tell her I love her and nod, making no promises.

Kilorn gives me a smile almost as bright as his eyes. "Give 'em hell," he says we embrace.

"Now _that's_ a promise I can make," I say with a grin. But it quickly fades when I tell him what's been on my mind for a while now. "Take care of Gisa, just in case."

"Don't talk like that, I'm not done annoying you yet." he jokes, but his promise is clear.

"I love you, Kilorn Warren."

"I love you, Mare Barrow."

I slip away, but before I can, he says something else that brings a smile to my face.

"If you die, I'll kill you."

Kilorn won't be in any danger, but I can't help but complete the joke and repeat his words from so long ago. "Likewise."

My father is last but also first. I look like my mother but I've learned I am most like him. He keeps his truest feeling to himself, but I've learned to see past his mask a long time ago. And in a way, he's the smartest man I know, smarter than any general or even Maven. If I believed I had a soul I'd imagine ours would be the same. He still has his cane and keeping a sturdy hand on the grip he uses the other hand to hold me.

"Don't lose hope, no matter what," I say into his chest. He knows what I mean.

"I'll always have hope when it comes to you baby girl. And there is nothing you can say or _do_ that will ever change that."

My breath hitches at his words. There is no way he could know…

I move away just enough to look up into his eyes. "I've smelled it on you for a while now," he confirms.

My heart beats faster. I quickly scan the room. I see mom and Farley huddle around Clara in the far end of the room. Gisa and Kilorn are in the kitchen trying to sneak in a snack.

"I didn't say anything because it was your decision. And I'm guessing there is more going on than what you've told us."

He cups his hand to my cheek.

"You don't to have to hide anything from me because I promise I'll do my best to understand, even when it becomes...complicated."

Then his hand goes to my waist and moves near my stomach.

"How do you know?" It's all I can manage from the shock.

"Only for a few days. I wasn't sure at first, but it wasn't until your mother had you near bedridden that I knew. You were never one to be weakened by any illness, even when you were small. I saw your mother go through something similar five times, although she had a bit of difficulty the fourth time around," he says with a smirk. I can't help but smirk with him. "I'm familiar with the condition. As for the father..."

"I can explain-"

"You don't need to. I know you and Kilorn haven't been _close_ for a while now," I look at him with another dumbfounded expression. "You'll find nothing happens in this house I don't know about," he says smugly. "I also know you and Cal haven't either. Which left me with one other option."

"Maven," I whisper.

Dad closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "You don't have to tell me why but I do want to know one thing." He scrunches his eyebrows, hesitating. "No one pressured you did they? No one asked you to do something you didn't want to do?" His question has more hidden behind it and I catch his meaning.

I shake my hand, "it was all my choice."

He takes my answer with a surprising sigh of relief.

Then he pulls me to him with a shocking amount of strength. He holds me for what doesn't feel like long enough. "Come back and I'll stand by you forever," he says.

I have to blink away the tears. So many still want me dead. And that's even if Volo hasn't heard news of his wife's death. If I don't come back I want them to remember me as I was, strong and full of life.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too."

Pulling away from my father feels like the hardest thing I've done so far in life, which is saying a lot.

I look over to see mom holding a sleeping Clara. More brown hair has sprouted on her head. I wish so much her father was here.

Farley meets me at the door.

"You ready?" she asks.

"As I'll ever be."

"Do you have it," I whisper.

"Yes," she says with a shaky breath.

"Can you do this," I ask meaning all things.

Farley looks over to where Clara sleeps in in her grandmother's arms. "I have to be."

I couldn't agree more.

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

Let me just say I love Hamilton. So when I was writing this chapter it was me listening to the soundtrack or the first time in months. And then this song came up and I was like...yaassssss!

Second: From what I've seen in the books, and I marked and highlighted all the passages with Mare and her father, I've noticed something. Mare and her father have a very special relationship. There are moments in the books when they can communicate without speaking and when they understand each other's action and the motive behind them. So I wanted to really emphasize that bond.

Like in Glass Sword, he takes her hand while she sleeps and tells Mare "I know what's like to kill someone." He knew Mare's guilt even though she never said anything about it.

Or in King's Cage when Mare is about to leave for Corviam, Mare's mom tries to get her to not go. But it says, "Dad just shut down, his knuckles white on his cane. We're the same he and I. We make choices and follow through, even if the choice is wrong."

Around August when I began writing the outline for the story I decided that Mare's dad would know what she's been up to or at least have an idea. Shade calls him a bloodhound at one point so of course, he was able to sniff around.

And he knows his daughter and knows when something is wrong, so yeah.

Okay now for the bad news. I want to make this fanfic as enjoyable as possible but because of this and length of this "battle", I don't to start it and then have you guys wait for me to update. And because all the events happen in one day I going to try and have the next few chapters posted all at one time so you guys can read them all at one time. I will be posting them on the December 20th at 11 pm Central Standard Time.

In order for me to move onto the next chapter as quickly as possible, I will no be featuring an analysis in the next few chapters. If you have a question PM or leave a review and I will get back to you.

Warning: Up until this point you have only experienced the slow uphill climb of this roller coaster. Get ready for some fun.


	35. I Am More

**Song Suggestion: Like That by Bea Miller**

 **IRIS**

"So this is what it's come to, lying in the shadows hiding from our enemy. You were once better than this, Iris. Father would have attacked at broad day, wanting to look our foe in the eyes as we drowned them."

"And look at where that got him. He is not here for a reason, instead, we stand together sister. It's time they learn the price of crossing true royals."

I square my shoulders and look out onto the terrain. Ridge House is vast for a family estate but is nothing compared to the palaces my sister and I've lived in. She stands beside me near the edge of a bank from a nearby river. And because it is summer, it adds to the humidity. To others, the thick air is disgusting and foul, a place where no queen, let alone two, should be. But we welcome it. I can feel it as it floats around me. I can pinpoint every last molecule, and calculate from gallons down to every once of moisture. I know my sister feels the same.

We are similar in appearance. With her raven like hair tied in an in neat bun and golden skin and eyes as dark as storm clouds.

"What of your husband?" she asks, breaking the silence. "He should be here to witness the purge of _his_ silver rats."

"The Scarlet Guard keeps careful watch and if they see their king is absent from his throne the Rift will be immediately alerted. I've taken up the responsibility of training the soldiers we've brought. They are well suited for this."

"And how does it go in your Kingdom? From what I've heard it's...quaint."

"It is warmer than our home but cold in its own way as well."

She turns her head to me with enough speed I am shocked to see her neck doesn't snap. "You mustn't speak like that, Iris."

"Like what?"

"Like the Lakelands is still your home."

The jab cuts deep but I learned long ago to not let my feelings be known. "Norta is your home now," she says.

My mask begins to slip and I look in the opposite direction, needing a moment. But of course, she notices. "I mean well, sister, but you have to understand that this game will never end for us. When father was murdered I had a kingdom thrust into my hands, as did you when you married. Father taught us the only fight worth fighting is for ourselves. Do that and you will win and the pieces will fall into place."

"And in doing so you abandoned me," I whisper.

She sighs, "This again."

It's my turn to snap, "yes, this again. Our father was cut down and I was left alone in that godless palace, with no comfort but prayer. And there were times when it was enough but there were also times when I needed my sister. I needed my friend. You rose to be our top general and left me behind when we were young and then not so much as a letter after father's funeral. One of which I wasn't even able to attend. Only brief one lined messages dismissing me."

"That is enough, Iris." She says sternly. "Our generals will begin to question our capability to lead if we do this now."

"It's always about what we look like and never what we are," I huff. I'm well aware I'm acting like a child, but I can't hold it in anymore.

"That's the way it has to be, I don't need to tell you that," she says softly. "We will always have to prove our strength simply because we were born daughters and not sons."

I know she's right, but it doesn't matter how many times I receive this lecture, it always leaves a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Which is why once this is over you need to focus on making one," she says. I'm not shocked by this. It's a truth I've always known.

I always found it pointless that in Norta, dozens of strong and powerful women compete over a crown, when once in hand, is their duty to breed the next king while holding a teacup in one hand and silk skirts in the other. We are capable of so much more.

Mare Barrow may have been a prisoner and dressed as a trophy, but I could see that underneath all that she was her own person. True to herself and her beliefs. Something I admire in every woman who dares to show it.

"An heir is vital to your survival in Norta," she continues. "It will secure your place."

The air becomes thicker, as I struggle to maintain my temper. Only she can make me this angry.

Maven hasn't touched me since that brief kiss at the wedding ceremony and I doubt he'll change his mind anytime soon. I contemplate telling my sister but before I can decide, one of my generals walks over.

"It's almost sunrise, your majesty."

"Make sure our soldiers are alert," I say in my best commanding voice.

The general gives a curt nod and turns away. I turn to my sister, "the poison's was delivered twelve hours ago."

"Poison," she scoffs. "A coward's weapon."

"Perhaps, but a victory regardless of how it was achieved is better than no victory. The healers were our first target. Everyone ate their dinner last night. We couldn't slip anything into the royal family's food but the prime healer along with others will not be waking up this morning. So those that are mortally wounded will stay that way."

"Good, but something about this doesn't seem right. After all this trouble it can't be this easy."

"You give them more credit than they deserve."

She opens her mouth to say more but a sudden gust of wind erupts from nowhere and then I'm flying backward. I flip through air and land hard on my stomach. There is a ringing in my ears, but above me I see large metallic objects soaring over us. I feel the earth shake beneath me as they drop their load. My hearing clears enough only hear my sister, "it seems you don't give them enough."

I look over to her, she moves to stand, a bit of blood bleeds from for temple. Her once perfect bun has come undone.

"They knew we were coming," I say. "That's impossible. All that knew of our plans were our top generals. Not one red or newblood was ever in those meetings."

"Then someone's loyalty is not as strong as you believed. But what matters now is that we need to shift strategy."

I don't need to argue, she's right. I stand, with effort, my breaths are short. I must have bruised some ribs. But there is no time to seek a healer. I quickly scan the terrain. The trees that we used for cover are swiftly coming down with every explosion. Smoke poisons the air making it difficult to breathe.

Chaos has erupted around me. Someone's end is near. I will make sure it is not mine.

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

I have some explaining to do. Let me start off by saying: I tried. I really did. For like a week and I couldn't do it. I felt you all deserve the best that I can give you. And I realized I could not write a battle chapter that is worthy of your time. So I'm going to take a small page out of Uncle Rick Riordan's book and leave the specifics of what happened up your imagination. I will write what the outcome was. Who survived and who didn't in a later chapter.

Moving on.

I wrote the struggles of Iris and her sister growing up for reason. I follow our queen, Victoria Aveyard on Twitter, Tumblr, Instagram. She is a feminist icon. Exhibit A: Diana Farley.

But I also said I wanted to make this realistic and I wanted to show the similarities and differences between Cal and Maven growing up as princes and Iris and her sister growing up as princesses.

So what I did was combine both ideas into one chapter. And I watched a lot of Reign. The importance of an heir was stressed in nearly every episode so...yeah.

And that's it.

Remember, as much I want to be like Victoria, I'm not so please be patient also I would like to do a quick disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I am not responsible for what happens to your device while you are reading my story.

The next chapter will be from Cal's POV. Wish me luck.


	36. The Sun is Going Down-Come Morning Light

**Warning:**

This is important! If you've made this far than I can't thank you enough. But beyond this point, I really need you to trust me. We're almost there. Thirteen more Chapters! Also, for future reference: I'm sorry.

Also, **TWO** Song Suggestions!

I also couldn't decide on a title.

* * *

 **Queue: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift**

 **CAL**

We have to leave before anyone else. I don't get to speak to Mare, to try and warn her to watch her back. Although most of Nanabel's forces are in the Rift now. Some followed Ptolemus into Archeon.

But although I wasn't able to speak to Mare I was able to get to Farley. When I told her shedding seem surprised but she took my warning seriously and said she would tell Mare.

But something was off about the encounter. She looked worried more than I've ever seen her. Especially since I never do.

But the end of something awful is coming. So I tell myself that must be it. Walking on the jet that is to carry us to Harbor Bay is another matter entirely. Because it just so happens Mare's brothers are here. I knew they were coming but leave it to my luck that we would be on the same jet. I try to slip by without drawing much attention, but of course, everyone notices. Growing up I had learned to adjust to the stares, but it is the cold glares that Mare's brothers point towards my way that cuts the deepest.

I've screwed up in every way possible and I have no idea how to remedy it. I turn my gaze anywhere but on them, too ashamed to take the heat of their scolding.

I buckle myself in, fiddling with straps is second nature. Pretty soon the jet leaves the ground and we're flying our way to war.

Before I tried to warn Davidson about my grandmother and Volo Samos but I couldn't get remotely close. So when I approached Farley she said she would pass it on. Davidson will be joining them in Archeon.

But I have to shift my focus to the task at hand. Our air support will leave an hour after us. The jet will decrease its altitude and we'll jump out on to the sea. Then mersives, similar to one we took in our escape from Maven after the Bowl of Bones, will be waiting to come pick us up. From then on we'll sneak into Fort Patriot directly under their noses. Most of the tunnels we used to sneak into the city before have been blocked or destroyed.

Given its name, Harbor Bay is a large port city. Fort Patriot itself is surrounded by water and great stone walls. Breaking those down will take ammunition Davidson was right to save. It will take everything we have. Once those are down that's when we'll emerge.

Granted, rising from water was never an image I'd imagine myself experiencing. But then again I'd never imagined experiencing this past year. So if I've learned anything, it's that living in my comfort zone never works. Starting today, that is going to change. I'll make sure Mare knows it, I'll make sure they all know it.

* * *

 **MARE**

Big surprise, sneaking into the Archeon is more challenging than I anticipated. Sure, I was able to make it Maven's bedchambers without a hitch but when your slipping in half any army, it becomes a tad bit complex.

We have to jump through numerous hoops. From jets to mersives to trekking along on foot to tunnels and then to sewers. We're rats after all.

It takes us hours before we're finally underneath Caesar Square. Spending more time with Maven has made me even more sensitive to reading people, and by the look of Farley, I can see into her thoughts almost as clearly as any whisper. Farley gives her feelings away by not displaying them at all. She keeps her back straight and facial features in a mask of determination and ferocity. The stance of a true leader. But I see past her fierce demeanor. I spot tension in her shoulders, the way she keeps them drawn back, a form that must be painful to maintain for such a long period of time. But pain is something that Farley has sadly grown used to and it's my fault. And now she bares a new weight on her shoulders and hopefully I can relieve enough of it to get us both through this.

It's an hour and a half until sunrise once we finally make it. I feel the rich hum of electricity above me. It calls to me like a beacon, hypnotizing me. But so does something else, _someone_ else.

 _I'm here for you,_ I nearly stop in my tracks.

 _Alex?_

 _There was no way I was going to let you go in by yourself,_ she whispers. _You need a friend who understands, and I'm here._

 _I haven't made a decision yet,_ I tell her.

 _I know but if you need a crutch…_

 _Thank you, Alex. I don't think I could've made it this far without you._

 _I could say the same._ I can almost see her smile. I can't help but do the same. _I know you think all you do is destroy. But you are more than that, Mare. You and your ability. We all have the potential to become monsters but we also have a chance of creating something equally beautiful._

My throat tightens and I blink away the tears.

 _You're a true friend,_ I say.

 _Likewise._

She doesn't say anything after that. But I can feel her presence. It's nothing like Elara or Samson, where every minute is torture. It's more of a gentle warmth. Like the kind you get when you walk into a warm house after spending hours in the cold.

But soon another voice echoes in mind. _You will lose something no matter what._

Keeping secrets has never been simple. And keeping them from my family, from Kilorn, from Farley, I can barely stand it. I wonder if this is how Jon feels. To carry the weight of someone's future, knowing that a simple decision could make or raize their life. How does he decide what to say and what not to say? When does he decide to let the future happen and when to intervene? There is no telling what future he sees when he studies me. Something great, something awful, both or nothing at all?

In a way, it makes me understand Cal a bit more. It's terrifying not knowing what will become of your actions, the petrifying fear of the consequences.

But doing something is better than doing nothing at all. I will always make the decisions I made.

At least that's what I tell myself.

* * *

 **Queue:** **Breath of Life by Florence and the Machine**

Emerging in the tunnels that hold Maven's personal Undertrain settles some of the butterflies in my stomach as well as ignites them. I felt it before I could see it myself. Letting the electricity guide me. And once we step out, I see him, in that ridiculous armor, his only weapon. And instantly the nerves are gone, replaced by a burning white flare of anger. It takes everything for me not smite him down right. I certainly could. My control has advanced from months of training. But unfortunately, we need Ptolemus alive.

I applaud Farley each time each time she is forced into a room with him. Any anger she feels is well hidden and she doesn't disappoint this time. When we all fall into the tunnel there are thirty of us. The rest of the Newblood soldiers are across the square.

"The poison was delivered hours ago," Ptolemus remarks. "Any guards on duty now will be unconscious or close to."

Davidson gives a curt nod. Neither I or Farley give him more than a glance. "Good," Davidson says. "The rest of our team has spread across the square, it'll be us four going into Whitefire and placing the rest of the bombs. But once we're in, we'll have to split up into two groups to cover more ground, minimizing our chances of being seen. General Farley, you'll be with me. Mare, you'll be with the prince."

This doesn't surprise me, I expected, actually requested it be this way. Ptolemus and I need to have a talk. Farley nods and I do the same, pretending to be slightly caught off guard and hesitant to go in with the man that murdered my brother. I put tension in my shoulders, leading Ptolemus to believe I don't want to be partnered with him any more than he does. I'm certain he feels the same way. But of course, he's his father's son, and he won't let his pride show. At least not now.

"Let's go," I say.

* * *

Once we're above ground I can I finally breathe. I know I have to face Maven soon. And after all the things he's made me feel these past two months, I can't deny what he's done to me before then. To not be able to so much as a sleep by myself anymore. Tunnels and mersives and even locked doors put me on edge.

But I won't be facing him for a while. So I push the thought aside, like I seem to do for everything, and focus on the sociopath that treads along beside me.

We split up a few minutes ago. Both Ptolemus and I carry bags of bombs. Each explosive device is held in individual wooden boxes. Small enough to conceal. But they pack enough punch to do some real damage. We take turns placing the devices across our designated spots.

"So this is how it's going to be," Ptolemus speaks up, breaking the blissful silence. "We're just going to work like this together and not say a word."

"I prefer it actually. We're not friends by any means. And we're barely allies."

"Meaning?"

"Your family may have the Guard and Monfort fooled but not me."

It isn't lost on me that based on what Larentia said, someone else knows my past deeds. If I do it just right, I will be able to detect if Ptolemus is one of them. Last I checked Ptolemus and his sister had difficulty keeping a lid on their temper. If I see a hint of it now then I will know that he knows I killed his sister. But if not, then that leaves me with a little less to stress over.

Or perhaps more.

"And just what do you think we're trying to do?"

"I may not know the details but I know this can't last. Don't get me wrong, I am grateful for some things. Corvium... the wedding."

As to which wedding, Ptolemus knows.

"I am sorry about your sister, she didn't deserve what they did to her," I say, meaning every word. Though I know I'm a hypocrite for saying it, I'm counting on this fact to tell me if Ptolemus knows. If he does he won't be able to resist. If not, all's clear.

"And why would care? You hated her and I'm certain the feeling was mutual."

"True, but she freed me from that hell hole."

"And in doing so you made her a promise."

We come to a sitting area, with walls adorned with ridiculous art pieces. I remember this place. It's where Cal told me I was to being erased from the blood base. And I realized Maven had fulfilled his promise and saved me. So soon after he tried to kill me that I briefly wonder it was ever done.

"And as disappointing as it is, I intend to honor that promise. So you can lose the death grip you have on that needle in your left hand."

Ptolemus raises an eyebrow and wills the needle back to its place on his wrist. It should scare me that he has it with him, the very kind of weapon he used to kill Shade. Even more, so that he is prepared to use it against me, but it doesn't.

"Besides I know what it is to lose a sibling. I know that pain. I'm sure it hasn't been easy." I place another bomb behind a potted plant. Ptolemus remains silent and leads us to the next location. He knows this palace better than I, but I still retain limited knowledge of where we are. If I'm right then we're a level beneath Maven's chambers. Meaning time is steadily decreasing.

Minutes pass and Ptolemus stoops down the place the last box, setting it near the door of a council room. He moves to stand, acting quickly, my dagger smoothly sheaths from behind my back. My aim is perfect this time around. It lodges into his lower back and into his spine.

He crumples to the ground with a grunt. He tries helplessly to stand, but I know he won't, the shot really was perfect. The best he can manage is to prop himself up by his elbows. Then I see him blink, but before the needles he wears can come for me, I send a small shock his way. The purple sparks fly from my fingertips and jump into between his shoulder blades.

It's not enough to kill him, but it gives me times to run to him and wrapping my hand around his thick, pale neck, I send another wave through his body. He jolts from the current, much like a fish out of water. His eyes nearly role behind his lids.

Then I feel a different kind of energy apart from my lightning, but this time I am more cautious. I give it enough freedom to leach a small amount of life from his body.

His face begins to gray and I send one last shock through him before he collapses.

* * *

 **FARLEY**

It's only a few minutes to sunrise, and it's a struggle to stay calm.

Fifteen minutes until sunrise, fifteen minutes until the bombs go off.

Then I see her.

Mare's head pokes around a corner and I allow myself to take a breath of relief. But it lasts for only an instant. My chest tightens with what will come next. I move my hand to take out the long, thin box I kept in the bottom my backpack. I'm the only one who can even touch it, being it's made of Silent Stone. I continue my path towards Mare, but I have to slow my pace to open the box. I breath hitches as I briefly study it, even though it's not the first time I've held it in my hands, it still sickens me.

I pull out the long metal needle that pierced Shade's heart, still stained with his blood.

As I walk around the corner I see Ptolemus and he seems near death himself. Mare sits him up by his throat.

She leans down until she can whisper in his ear. "How, does it feel, to lose the person you love most? To lose both of them."

His breaths come in quick pants. There is no sure way of telling if he can understand, but Mare continues anyway.

"I didn't want to but it had to be done. If I can't kill your body than I had to choose a different route and kill everything that drives you. Your sister, your crown, even your mother is dead."

I jerk my head up, confused by this. As far I know, no plans were made to take her out just yet. I try to meet Mare's eyes, but she doesn't waver.

"Your father will soon be dead," Mare goes on. "And the best part is your girlfriend, that healer your so fond of, is gone too."

Ptolemus's breath catches in understanding. But it's the deep loathing in Mare's voice and the anger in her eyes that affects me a way I can fathom.

Mare finally meets my gaze, "end this Farley."

I crouch to a knee and forget everything but one memory. I remember, that night in Summerton, when I had tried to assassinate him. I've cursed myself so many times for not succeeding. Because if I had, Shade would still be alive, Clara would have her father, and Mare wouldn't be this way. her family wouldn't be broken like mine. It's my fault, and I can't go back and fix it but I can avenge all that has happened.

I hold the needle firmly in a fist and without hesitation, I plunge it into the monster's chest.

Mare let's go and he falls back. But it's not enough. I stab him three more times before I will myself to stop. I'm panting when I step back. I look down at the carnage. Silver blood and tissue surround the wounds, all made to the heart.

I feel a wet sensation on my cheeks and I swipe the tears away with my free hand, but I end up getting blood on my face anyway. As my vision clears I look around. I'm covered in blood, but this is the first time I don't mind. But my stomach drops with a new realization.

"Oh no," I do a full three-sixty but come up empty. I check down the hallway, I even risk calling for her. But it's no use, she's gone. And I have a good idea as to where she's going.

"Mare," I whisper to myself. "Come back."

* * *

 **VERY QUICK ANALYSIS**

Please don't hate me. If you have questions, ask it in the reviews and I shall answer. Trust me.

You guys are smart. Do you really need an analysis for this chapter?

Much love to you all!


	37. We Were Just Kids

I decided to do my **ANALYSIS** here this time.

Please, please, _please_ remember I still have a few more chapters to write. Do not give up on me now. It will be worth it.

And remember that the songs are told from POV of multiple characters.

Also, for any of my guest or others readers who I cannot PM, I'll answer any questions in the reviews. I'll even give updates of my current writing pace and when I will post next in the reviews. Also get ready for a Vampire Diaries reference/allusion!

 **2 Song Suggestions!**

* * *

 **Queue:** **Perfect (Ed Sheeran Cover (Oh, yes. I'm bringing Ed into this!)) by The Piano Guys**

 **MARE**

My heart is beating so fast I think it may burst. It's rabid pulse thumping from the tips of my ears to my toes and fingertips.

I shouldn't have left Farley behind. She'll know where I've gone. I just hope she doesn't try to follow me.

This a is a mistake, I shouldn't do this. The smart thing would be to place the last box outside his bedroom door and walk away. To leave Maven to die alone and ignorant and I could figure the rest out later. It would be the best decision.

 _But you don't make good decisions,_ Alex teases. _You need to know._

I clutch the bag tightly in my hand, the bomb still nestling at the bottom. I make my way to the door to his chambers. This is the only path I cared enough about to commit to memory. There is no sentinel guarding the door. They probably never made it to their post. Ptolemus came through after all.

Once at the double doors I stoop down and pick the lock as quietly as possible. It's as I remember it. White lacquered wood with a gold and silver trim inlaid with pearls and rubies. I silently wince as the large tumblers click into place. I stand and gently pull one of the handles down and push the door open.

Quickly I look down at my watch, I have eight minutes. It's not enough time to plant the bomb and run out of the palace before they all detonate. But I have Riley, who will be ready to jump me out of here with the press of a button.

It's dark and surprisingly cold when I enter the room. I creep down polished marble floors. When I come to the living area, I flash back to two months ago, two lonely teenagers sitting by a fire, plotting the end of a kingdom and sharing a pastry Alex had made. It still strikes me how much can happen in such an infinitesimal amount of time.

So much can change.

The curtains are drawn and if I didn't know my way around I would have to stumble my way in the dark.

I pause when I finally near the bedroom door. Maven is on the other side.

 _The father of my_ son _probably lies asleep on the other side. Clueless of so many things._

 _Alex?_ I think. _Are you still there?_

 _Yes, Mare._

 _Can you?_

 _I'll leave you two alone,_ she says. There is no bitterness in her tone, just simple understanding.

I drop the bag by the door. Then I place my hand on the cold doorknob and twist.

Only the curtains to the balcony are drawn open to where a weak beam of light shines through the room. Sun is teasing its rise just above the horizon, but the moon still lingers. I momentarily realize I've never truly seen this room in the daylight. Only a brief glance when I was a prisoner.

This room is also cold, it radiates loneliness. I'm surprised to see the small bed is empty, even more so that the man whom I thought occupied it is standing, looking onto the steadily brightening sky through the windows of the glass doors I walked through an untold amount of times.

He's fully clothed in a plain white collared shirt and black pants. The cuffs of the shirt are undone and sloppily folded. His ebony like hair is tousled in many directions.

His arms are crossed in front of his chest, his back is to me.

"I was wondering when you would drop by," he whispers.

"You knew." It's not a question.

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Since you came back after killing Evangeline. That's when I knew for sure. Before it was just a theory."

I expected his tone to be harsh, bitter and full of scorn. But I all I hear is pain. I almost prefer the former, it would make things much easier. And when he turns around, I wish I had never walked in here. But Alex was right, I need to know.

"The Scarlet Guard would never allow any king to live," he says, looking at his feet. "Deep down I always knew that. I mean, a _Parliament_? No, I suspected the second you walked through that door."

"Not all of it was fake," I assure him. I don't why, maybe because it's what I wish he had done when he betrayed me. "I didn't plan-"

I stop myself. It's then that Maven meets my eyes. A dark shadow crosses his face and the circles under his eyes are more pronounced than I've ever seen them.

"What is it, Mare?"

The words get jumbled in my throat and it's difficult to swallow.

"Mare," Maven takes a few steps towards me.

There is a ringing in my ears, and the only thing I'm aware of is the drum of my own heart. Maven takes another step closer and places his hand gently on my cheek. I don't take my eyes off him.

Then all at once, the ringing stops. And softer than a whisper…

"I'm pregnant."

I don't think he hears me at first. He doesn't move. It's the peak of the summer, but soon the room is leached of any warmth except that of our own bodies.

He drops his hand and takes a step back.

"What," he whispers.

"It's yours."

His eyes are wide with astonishment, he takes another step back, running a hand through his hair.

His eyes flash to mine, then down to my stomach and back again, "why would you tell me this?"

I take a daring step forward and place a hand on his neck.

"Because I need to know two things… Knowing what you know now . . . would you go back?" I mimic the words he spoke to me so long ago. "No," his answer is what I expected. "No, I wouldn't."

I nod. "Those who know what it's like in the dark will do anything to stay in the light."

"We had this conversation before."

"Now the roles are reversed."

"Yes, but the difference is I'm not sorry."

I shrug. "How could you be? You were made not to be."

He shakes his head again. "And now I will pay for my sins and you have for yours."

"And our son will pay for both."

Maven's neck bounces as he swallows. "A boy, how can you know so soon?"

"Jon."

Maven sighs. "Of course."

"He also told me something else. He says I have a choice to make."

He scrunches his eyebrows.

"What's the other thing you wanted to know?"

"What if I told that you could tell the difference between your mother's ambitions and your own. And not only that but we could take away her poison without making anything worse. All I ask of you is to run. Run away with me and we can just be ourselves. No crowns, no politics, no division." I take his face in my hands. "Maven, choose me."

And there it is, my decision. Running. Something I've always been good at. It's the best way.

When Alex and Davidson first suggested it to me I was hesitant. Davidson said he could hide us in Monfort, get new us new identities. Alex offered to "help" Maven if he wished it. But how could I leave my family behind once more but this time make them think I was dead?

But this child is my family too.

Clara will never know her father, but she will hear tales of his heroics, but it will never be the same. How could I deny my son of the chance to know his father? If he grows without Maven, people will only tell him what a monster he was. They may even kill him for it My child will never know the person I've know is trapped deep down within.

My son deserves a chance to be himself and Maven does too. I've seen him during our passion. How he mourns for a future we may have had as he mourns never knowing what it is to be himself-

"No." Maven moves away and to the balcony doors. The sunrise coming soon.

"No?" I say with irritation.

"I can't do it, Mare. How can you expect me to retreat back into the shadows? To become as I was and less?" He turns his back on me and bays at the horizon like an idiot.

* * *

 **QUEUE: Say Love by JoJo**

"So that's it?" my voice steadily rising. "That's how this ends. Another brother choosing that stupid crown over me, after everything that's happened between us. Why?"

Maven whirls around, gradually becoming as frustrated as I am.

"Because I'm selfish. I make bad choices that hurt you. Because that's who I am, Mare. And I'm not going to change. No whisper can save me now. And there's no apology in the world that encompasses all the reasons that I'm wrong for you. Leave me here because I would whether die as someone than no one at all. Like I said, I'm not sorry."

In the morning light, I see Maven's eyes turn glassy. I realize I've never seen Maven cry. It pains me in a way I can't comprehend. And with a startling realization, I know why.

The anger that once drove my murderous plot against him now turns into a new fire. A new goal. I won't let this man get away this time.

"Fine, then I'm not sorry either," I say, nearly spitting the words. "I'm not sorry that I met you. I'm not sorry that knowing you has made me question _everything_. That when I felt weak, alone and dead in inside, you were the one that made me feel strong, whole and _alive_. You've been a _terrible_ person. I thought there was no redeeming you after what I saw what you did to that baby in Templyn. I thought, how could I possibly let this monster anywhere near my son?" Quicker than I expected, the hot angry tears come, but I can't stop the words from flowing from my lips. "You've made all the wrong choices. And out of all the choices that I've made, this will prove to be the worst one, but I am not sorry that I'm in love you."

His head turns so quickly I think it might snap.

"Mare."

This time, softer, "I love you, Maven."

And then in a heart beat, Maven closes the space between us. Our lips clash for what feels like the first time. I pull him down by his hair so much it must hurt. But he doesn't complain. His focus is on me. We kiss for an eternity and when we finally do let go, tears are both freely falling down our faces.

I once told Maven I can't say I love him. I don't feel it anymore but I still remember the pain of Cal breaking my heart. It hurt me so much that it drove me to cut it out completely.

Maybe there is something wrong with me for a loving a man who has ruined me. For loving a man who plots to kill his own family and murders children to get my attention. When I was with Cal I felt weak, but every second I spent with Maven I am strong.

"Let me be your strength," I whisper against his lips. "Let me be the strength you need to let go of all this. To free you from this hell. Let this child be your redemption. Let us be your second chance. Choose us and together we can be each other's light."

I fear he may say no again, but when I feel him nod in my hands, my heart leaps.

"Yes," he whispers. I can barely comprehend the pure joy that courses through my veins. The pure love I have for this new family seems imaginary. And I would do anything to keep it.

I pull Maven down again, I know he feels the smile on my lips and I feel it on his. I close my eyes, but I know we'll have to break apart soon. I'm about to pull away and press the button on my watch to alert Riley. But before I can, I feel a sudden pinch in my chest. It hurts, to say the least. I try to move away from Maven, but a look of pain crosses his face and the tightness in my chest magnifies. Something is terribly wrong. I try to reach for my lightning. But it seems far away. It's a sensation I've never felt before. My vision darkens. The last thing I see is a flash of red and silver.

And then nothing.


	38. Morning Sun

**Author's Note:** **I'm sorry.**

 **Two Song Suggestion!**

 **CAL**

 **QUEUE:** **Soldier By Fleurie**

This Mersive is larger than the one I was on before. But then again, last time I was kept in a broom closet.

The jumpsuit I was in when I landed in the water was replaced by a dry one.

The mersive along with others have been hiding safely below the surface for a while now. It's quiet, a prebattle gloom. So silent you can hear the distant booms of our air support. The vibration of each impact finds its way into my bones. I'd be a fool to think that there would be no casualties, but with every ripple in the water, I despair for the loss of so many lives. I dread it even more because it reminds me of Mare and Farley and so many others in Archeon. And then my worst thought is my brother possibly dying alone without one person who truly cares for him by his side. Before I had thought maybe I could save him. But after the death I saw a month ago, there was no redeeming him.

I'm on my way to the further end of the mersive where the only entrance or exit lies. But I stop in my tracks when I hear two familiar voices. They are deep and low, but I recognize the tone. Mare's brothers speak similarly to her. Despite the pitch of their voices, they talk with a mix of both strong opinion and decisiveness.

"...impossible. I have no doubt she'll pull through. She's too stubborn for it, Bree. She's smarter than us, Dad taught her just like us."

"Just like Shade."

They fall into silence. The death of their brother, Mare's told me, is always a sobering subject. And just when I think they walked away they speak again.

"Mare's been weird these past few weeks, Tramy. Ever since she got back. It's like I don't even know her. She's not like she was."

"Bree, you haven't known her since she was thirteen. I haven't known since she was fourteen. Weren't we different back then? I know you were. Same stupid brain though...ow."

"Mom is right, she shouldn't be in this life anymore. After today we need to take her away from all this."

"And how do you we do suggest that?"

But before he can answer a sudden wailing siren erupts throughout the halls. Red lights flash but no one panics. We were told before this alert would sound, giving the signal the mersive is beginning to surface and to be ready to exit the mersive. The ground shifts beneath me and I cling to the railing on the wall to keep me steady, but I'm not steady enough because I accidentally pull around the corner and both brothers don't miss the opportunity to glare at me yet again.

Just how out of all the mersives surrounding the Fort did all three of us end up in this one. But I don't have to contemplate my bad fortune. Along with other top generals, I make my way to the front, towards the exit.

I allow a few people to climb the ladder ahead of me. I follow soon after. I remember the last time I emerged from one of these. It didn't end well for me.

The site that greets me outside assures me this time is just as horrifying.

I blink from the sudden burst of light.

It's sunrise.

 **Six Hours Later**

The walls are reduced to rubble and smoke taints the air. Breaking down the walls must have taken a large quantity of ammunition. The majority of the Fort still stands, but as I walk through a path I give pause at every puddle of blood. The fight went on for hours. It wasn't until noon that the last man surrendered. A captain, and supposedly it wasn't until death his first lieutenant that he finally waved a white flag stained with silver.

Now, along with scores of other people I search for survivors and bodies, compiling them into groups. It's morbid, to say the least. These soldiers, sailors, and airmen were unprepared, having most of their defense all the way across the country.

How could Maven make a such an awful tactical decision? He may not have been sharp on the subject as I am, but even he knew it would be a risk. The thought of him makes me wince. There's been no news of the Rift or Archeon. Surely the dust has settled by now. There must be news of who survived and who didn't. Despair sets into my bones, fear of Maven's name coming up on a no doubt long list casualties. People all across Norta and then some will jump and rejoice over his death.

As for me, I'm not so sure. I've known Maven his whole life. I remember all the laughs and fun we had. All the late nights playing chess. How is it that that kid could do such unspeakable things? That's not the brother I know. Mare doesn't think so. She'd never said it out loud but I know she thinks differently. But how couldn't she? Mare's spent more time with him as a prisoner than we've had together. She's seen him as he is now and she paid a hefty price for it.

A soft groan knocks me out of my thoughts. I quickly scan the ground. Ash and dust cover every surface. But a minuscule movement catches my eye.

"We've got another survivor!" I yell. I move down quickly, a hand stained with red blood. The rest of his body is being crushed by boulders and debris. He shouldn't even be alive.

I begin removing some of the pressure from the man's body. Medics and a healer run over with a makeshift gurney. A few others run over and aid in removing the debris. After it's all removed we all carefully take hold of the man. As I do a cold sensation comes over me, but dissipates as quickly as it came. The man is hoisted onto the gurney and carried away.

Then a careful hand touches my arm. I turn and see one of the Monfort generals, staring back with a look of pity on her face.

She removes her hand and runs it through her messy bun of golden hair. She's a few years older than I, but the events of the past few hours wear on her shoulders and under her eyes.

"Hi, I'm General Alvar. Some news came in from the Rift," she says. "You may want to sit down for this."

 **QUEUE:** **Breathe By Fleurie**

A _stalemate._ That doesn't make any sense. How is it that we could suffer so many losses? Our Air Force is twice the size of the Lakelands. Nearly an entire silver army brought to the gates of Ridge House when our intelligence said barely a couple thousand. And if that's the case then how is it the Lakelands didn't win? And not only that but suffered the loss of their queen? And how could the Rift suffer their losses, like the death of Volo Samos, when the battle was fought on their home turf. The entire estate made of metal. A weapon of the largest size, ready to be wielded by an entire family.

And then the worst part, they said Nanabel is alive at last for now, but there were no healers on sight. Again making no sense.

What is left of the estate is now being used as an infirmary. But the number of casualties is expected to rise. Silvers rarely go to school for healing. They train, yes, but they don't know how to stitch a wound or stop bleeding from an artery other than ability alone.

I walk all across the Fort trying to organize it all in my mind. Until finally I come back to the hub in the middle. I say hub because it is the place where the most people have gathered to await news from Archeon. Most of the injured have been flown back to Piedmont, all except silvers who occupied the base before we attacked. Those that have been treated for major injury along with others that surrendered lie in "containment" cells of silent stone. It would bother me, after seeing everything in Corros. But I've inspected these particular cells before. They won't make anyone sick, but they will keep them, well… contained.

It burns something in me. It may feel wrong, but my head tells me it's the right decision. Without any confirmation of the status of Archeon, it's too dangerous to let them run free. I find myself into a tent that was erected a few hours ago. There a large radio system sits with paper flowing through. The general who spoke to me earlier stands over a table examining whatever messages are coming through.

"Any news?" I ask.

She doesn't look up. "Nothing significant yet." Her tone isn't dismissive but of deep concentration.

"The treasury was taken in a clean sweep though."

So the economy is under our control.

"You money's fine, _prince."_ I turn see Mare's older brothers sitting in the corner of the tent. We all appear similar, the evidence of battle in our posture as well as on our clothes. None of us bothered to clean up, it seems. If I'm right it was Mare's eldest brother, Bree, that spoke.

But before I can react, the General Alvar speaks up. "You're here out of courtesy, Barrow. But that can change if you decide to behave otherwise."

Her scolding is something that should not be challenged, green eyes piercing into his.

He flushes and stands quickly and storms from the tent. His brother doesn't follow but surprisingly rolls his eyes.

Then in the corner, a girl with similar looks to Alvar stands. She's cleaner, there was no way she was in the fight. Her bright golden hair sits in a tight high tail. Her wide eyes match her green jumpsuit. She's beautiful and probably close to my age, with an angelic face shaped like a heart. She glances towards the still waving tent flap before approaching the general. She puts a light, almost gentle, hand on Alvar's shoulder. "Cam, can I…?"

"Go, but the work will be here when you come back."

The girl nods and leaves without another word.

"My sister," Alvar says. "Not much of a soldier but she's sharp and very organized. But her focus has been wavering," she shifts her gaze to behind me. "No thanks to your brother, Tramy."

I turn my head to see him smiling down at his feet. I don't think I've ever seen him smile when I was in the room.

"She needs to be careful, Bree can be quite the heartbreaker."

"Nothing Mina can't handle."

The two smile at each other, but Alvar soon returns her attention back to the messages.

I detest waiting and I know I'm hovering so I move off into a corner and sit for the first time today.

Another hour goes by before the silence is broken.

"I don't hate you, you know."

I look up to Tramy staring back me.

"What?"

"I don't hate you." He says again. "How could I? You brought my sister back."

"Yeah, well your brother doesn't seem to share your sentiments."

"Bree is stubborn and can be a bit emotional at times."

"Family trait?"

Tramy smiles at this. "Some of us. Gisa, not so much. But yeah, you usually have to back us Barrows in a corner before we can talk about our feelings. But you already know that."

I don't say anything to this, only nod.

"It's just been hard, this year," Tramy continues. "After Shade...and then losing Mare…"

"Did she say what happened at Corvium?"

"Nothing other than that you two broke up. Farley filled us in on the rest."

I open my mouth to say more but the ring of laughter stops me. Bree and Mina walk in, with Mina elbowing Bree in the side. Soon the laughter fades and the retreat back into their corners. Alvar eyes her sister and the tips of Mina's ears turn pink.

More time goes by and it's sunset before Alvar speaks up. "Mina, come here," she all but snaps. The girl is next to the general in an instant. "Tell me I'm reading this right."

Mina takes the strip of paper from her sister's hands and examines it. Bree nudges his brother awake from his brief nap. All three of sit up in wait for news that may change our lives. News that may change so many lives.

Mina looks up at her sister. "This is real," her voice somber.

Alvar nods slowly, "Go to Eret, hurry." This time her voice is rough and commanding. An order.

I don't see the look she shoots Bree but his response is one of confusion. She runs out the tent, clutching the paper in her hand.

I didn't even realize I had stood up until I'm standing across the table from her. "General?"

I want to know and I don't all at the same time. I lose either way.

I feel the brothers come to stand by my side. Tramy at my left, but Bree keeps his distance.

Alvar puts her palms on the table. She stares into each of our eyes in turn. Then, returns her gaze back me. "Archeon is ours," she speaks softly.

I turn my head away from them, needing a moment.

"They found his body in his chambers."

Soon I hear a rupture of cheers and applause and laughter from outside the tent, just as I predicted. I expect to hear it from the brothers instead I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I turn to see it's Tramy, "For what it's worth I'm sorry. I know what it is to lose a brother." I can only nod.

"There's more," Alvar says. We all turn, confused. How could there be more?

The cheers get louder, but we all hear Alvar too clearly.

Now I wish the crowd would drown out her words.

Bree is the first to react. He makes some kind of choking sound. And takes a step back like he's been slapped. And then he turns away completely, bending over like he's going to heave. His hands go to his face, trying to hide tears. Tramy runs a hand through his hair repeating the same word we're all thinking.

But I can't hear him. I feel my knee hit the gravel beneath me, then a ringing in my ears. I feel like that man I found today. A weight on my chest, crushing all life out of me. I wish it would.

It becomes difficult to breathe. I look up to Alvar, hoping that she'll take it back. But sadness and regret is all I see.

"No," Tramy says for the thousandth time. The cheers soon drown him out.

How is it that we won, but I feel like I just lost everything?


	39. The World Will Live As One

**Author's Note** **: So let me start off by saying Happy New Years to you all. When the clock struck twelve for me I had sent everyone on both my favorites/followers list a message saying wishing them a Happy New Years. But for those I am not able to PM, I want to wish you all a Happy New Years. I hope 2018 will be a great year for each and every one of you. And just because I may not be able to PM you doesn't mean I don't take in the Review. I read each review countless times. I cherish every single one. With so many stories out there for this Fandom is truly an honor that you've chosen mine to spend time reading. And I can't thank you all enough.**

 **ANALYSIS**

 **I used a scene from Teen Wolf to draw inspiration. It's from a very emotional scene during season two and that's all I'm saying. Also, we'll be seeing Kilorn's POV next chapter. So any theories or questions will be answered (mostly). I will also be doing a more in-depth Analysis. But I still want to hear your thoughts on what you think happened. So stay tuned!**

 **Also, please don't hate me.**

* * *

 **Song Suggestion: Imagine (Cover) by Pentatonix**

 **JULIAN**

It's just before sundown when I spot her in her usual spot. Her vibrant red hair still in a tail and another piece of cloth in her hands. The youngest Barrow sits on the same bench every day just before dinnertime. I see her every day as I go home to Sara from the base's archives.

Gisa with the same perfect posture and both legs firmly on the ground.

"What are you working on, this time?" I say as I approach.

She looks up with dark eyes, but they are almost always filled with light. "Hey, Julian," she smiles. "More flags. Always flags. What they do with them, I have no idea."

Gisa shifts her bag filled with an assortment of threads, needles, and strips of cloth. I sit next to her like I always do. "I imagine we'll be needing a lot more after today," I say.

Gisa wrinkles her nose at the thought. "Fun," she replies sarcastically. I can't help but smile. When I first met Gisa I had thought she was so different from Mare. Whereas her older sister comes off as opinionated, stubborn and rough at the edges, Gisa is the exact opposite. Kind, polite and charming. But after getting to know her I see the similarities more clearly. Gisa keeps most of her thoughts and feelings held close and guarded. But she is also just as stubborn and caring.

"How are you doing, Gisa."

She returns her gaze to back to her stitching, which has become more graceful since Sara healed her hand.

"Fine. Oh and my dad is getting close to walking on his own. And I'm pretty my brother Bree has got himself another girlfriend."

"Another," I raise an eyebrow.

"We Barrow's are heartbreakers," she smiles.

I let the reference slide. Cal has barely spoken about his fall out with Mare and I doubt Mare has done differently.

"I'm ready for all this to be over," Gisa breathes.

Instead of agreeing I ask, "Why?"

Her hands cease for a moment before continuing again. "I want my sister back," she speaks softly.

"Oh?"

"Mare's always been a black sheep, but lately...sometimes I barely recognize her. She's not like she used be."

"It's impossible to not change after what she's gone through."

"I know but...she's been so distant lately she'll randomly space out. Like she's not even there. And then at night...Sometimes I wake to her saying my brother's name."

"Shade."

"She still blames herself, I don't know how to help."

What Gisa describes brings me back twenty years. I remember how closed off Cori was. The way she would hide within herself. The way people talked about her forced to shut others out. And she paid the price for it.

"Just be there," I say. "I let my sister close herself off and there's not a day that goes by that I wish I had taken the time to just...the point is there is a time when you should give Mare some distance and times when you shouldn't."

"And how will I know which one?"

"You'll know."

Gisa nods. She opens her mouth to say more but her attention

Sisters indeed.

"Oh, there's Kilorn, it's getting close to dark," she picks up her stuff and carefully places it in her bag. "I'll see you later, Julian."

"And I you."

She flashes a genuine smile before walking away.

I watch as she makes her way towards Kilorn and they walk side by side as they turn a corner.

I gather the books I had brought with me from the archives. As I compile them into a neat stack I notice the absence of my notebook. I must have forgotten it in on one of the shelves. I quickly glance at my watch.

Sara will be waiting. But then again...it'll be just a few minutes, she'll understand.

I take my stack of books and pick up my pace towards the Archive Building. I'm halfway there when I hear a blood-curdling scream coming from the street Gisa and Kilorn were heading down. I set my pace faster in that direction to further investigate. As I round the corner I see Gisa gripping onto Kilorn's arms.

"No!" I can't see the expression on their faces from this distance. Only Gisa frantically shakes her head as Kilorn seems to make futile attempts to calm her. "No! Kilorn, no."

She sways like her legs can no longer support her. Kilorn pulls her to him. I can't hear what he says but Gisa's sobs are clear.

"What happened," she cries. And my heart breaks.

Kilorn cradles her in his arms and she cries into her his chest. Her laments become muffled all except one.

"She was supposed to come back."


	40. I Don't Want Them to Know

**Warning:** **Brief descriptions may be too graphic for some readers.**

 **Song Suggestion : ****Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie**

 **KILORN**

 _It was quick._

 _If there was any pain, it lasted for only an instant._

 _She died for what she believed in._

I repeat the words over and over in my head. All were meant to bring some level of comfort. But all it did was feed into bitterness I thought broke away months ago.

 _They were found together._ That part hurt the most. I kept that part a secret. Of course, Mare had to confront Maven one last time. She couldn't swallow the pride to just let him die alone. No, she had to kill him herself. But I can't tell her family that.

Telling Gisa was difficult, to say the least. She had such a bright smile just before I quite possibly wiped it away forever with two words.

 _She's gone_.

Telling her parents was worse. Seeing two people, who basically took me into their family and then telling them they just lost another child. I watched as Mare's mother crumpled to the ground. I had barely enough time to catch her before she hit the floor. I lead her to the couch where she cried for hours until she fell asleep with Gisa in her arms. But even then tears escaped from her closed lids. Bree and Tramy came in a few hours before dawn. Based on the looks on their faces they knew, probably got the news in Harbor Bay. Which means Cal did too.

The brothers say nothing when they enter the house. Their mother wakes when they come in, but she says nothing. Instead, she releases her hold on Gisa, trading her over to Tramy, careful not to wake her.

It becomes too much and I stand and leave the living room. But instead of taking my spot on the large chair, Bree sits down on the floor, his back against the couch, and takes his mother's hand. Together, all three watch as Gisa sleeps. She's now the only sister and daughter they have left.

But Gisa is not the only one sleeping in the house. I make my way upstairs to the one room where I know I'll find Mare's father.

The nursery is the smallest room in the house, but it is still grand. It's twice the size of any bedroom back in the stilts. And it's actually the only room in the house with real decoration.

Just before Maven betrayed us, when Shade went to collect the Barrow's, he had taken the flag from their porch along with pictures. Those same photos decorate this room now. Most of them were taken before Bree was conscripted. But only one stands out to me now. It was taken three summers ago.

I was sixteen, Shade was seventeen and Mare was fifteen. I remember it as one of the best days of my life.

I had just finished up my day on the river early. And per her usual Mare had skipped school. Shade was prowling around town, I think he had broken with his girlfriend at the time. It was nothing serious, they never were, and the following week he had moved on to someone new.

Mare's hair was in two braids, to compensate for the heat. Will Whistle had captured this particular moment, Mare and Shade trading in stolen goods for the day.

Our smiles brought on by a joke shade has made and still fresh when the picture was snapped. There was nothing really special about that day, it was more at spending time with the people I loved most.

"The three of you were quite the team." I turn from the picture to see Mare's father standing over the crib that holds sleeping Clara.

I look down at my feet, not wanting to look into his eyes just yet. There's something heartrending about seeing a man who's lost, not one, but two children.

"Yes, we were," I mutter.

 _And now I'm the only one left._

"There's something you're not telling me," he whispers.

My brow furrows, "I don't get your meaning."

It's then that I meet his eyes. It's insane how someone can age so much in such a short span of time.

"You said her body was found alone. We both know that's not true."

I look away and slump my shoulders, ashamed.

"How could I tell you that is was her pride that got her killed?"

"Pride…," he sighs.

"What?"

He puts his hands in his pockets and looks back down at Clara.

"I want you to tell me the rest."

"But-"

"I need to know. I promise I won't tell anyone else."

I swallow, hesitating.

"They were pretty sure it wasn't from the blast," I say "There was actually no evidence that fire or diamond glass even touched her."

He reaches down and hooks a finger through Clara's little first.

I continue. "Farley said there is no way of telling who did it for sure. Based on the wound on her chest, the weapon was long and flat, probably a sword, mercilessly jabbed through the heart. Killing-" I struggle to swallow. "Killing her almost instantaneously."

"Almost" he whispers.

I can only nod. "From there...," The tears come again. I try to blink them away, I certainly do. But I haven't even described the worst of it. "They're sure of one thing. They know it wasn't Maven. It couldn't be. There was very little blood on his hands. Too little for-for…" My breath catches.

"Just say it, Kilorn."

"They found their bodies, but they didn't find her heart."

I threw up when Farley described it over the radio system. She didn't want to tell me either. But I made her and I wish I hadn't. "Whoever did it wasn't finished when they killed her. Farley said there was a large wound on her back. The killer had ripped her heart out."

He says nothing to this. Instead, he turns to me and quickly I try to wipe away the tears and calm my breathing. But it's impossible.

Then with a sudden and shocking amount of strength, he pulls me to him. His embrace is strange and unfamiliar, but comforting all the same. And he knows why.

"You are not alone, Kilorn. You'll always be family."

I cling to him for who knows how long. I feel just like he says.

I've lost so many people. My parents, Shade, but Mare...my best friend. I loved her in every way possible. Friendship doesn't even begin to describe what we had. We've been linked since the day we met. How am I supposed to move on from this?

They ripped Mare's heart out, but they might have well taken mine.

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

Okay before anyone starts yelling at me...hear me out. Please, I implore you to keep reading. Remember when I said I have a plan?

Let me rip off the band-aid by saying, yes Maven is dead. And yes, Mare is dead. Sorry. But I'm not heartless, (Sorry for the pun, but Cal has influenced me) I cried a little. Whereas Victoria Aveyard claims she has not once while writing the books.

Also, can I just say how well this title fit this chapter? All the chapter titles are song lyrics taken from the suggestions. Kilorn didn't want the family to know the details of Mare's death. And may I remind you, there are a few things Daniel knew that no one else knew. Hence, him keeping vigil over baby Clara.

I've said it before and I'll say it again.

Moving on, Mare's death was necessary for a number of reasons. Some of those reasons we won't see until the sequel. Some will be seen before this is over. But I promise you the end is something I have a feeling many of you will like.

But my prime reason, my most important reason is something we all love to see...Character Development.

I know, I know, maybe that's not a good enough reason. But all I ask is you be patient with me and we will get through this together. Just please have faith in me. *begs on hands and knees*

From the beginning, I did have this planned. But it will pay off. I said before, I love characters hitting rock bottom because then that is when they will Rise,( Red as the dawn). For example, if anyone here doesn't like Cal (I still kind of don't) you will definitely like him when I'm done.

Besides, not to give a spoiler, from what I've seen, Victoria Aveyard always has another trick up her sleeve and who's to say I'm any different.

Also, let me know who you think killed Maven and Mare? The only hint I'll give you is it was only one person (Not Maven) and the murder weapon was a sword. If you paid attention to detail and think outside the box you'll figure it out. A quick riddle: _Look for what you haven't seen._

Also, Chapter 44...well, I can't wait to write that one.

*winks*

PS: I also threw in a little foreshadowing wrapped inside a Shadowhunters allusion, hidden inside the song suggestion.


	41. The Middle of a Song

**Song Suggestion** **: Why by Rascal Flatts**

 **CAL**

 _You never looked at me. You never saw me. Not when you had_ him.

Those words burn into me as hot now as they did then. I haven't slept since yesterday, too afraid to face the nightmare's I know will come.

I couldn't leave him there. His body to be possibly mutilated by so many. I asked Farley if she could hold his body from the public, at least until I could get there. She said she would.

No one knows who killed Mare, but my best bet is Ptolemus. It was a shock to see his name on the list of the dead. The fact that both my grandmother and Volo Samos wanted Mare dead still lies in the back of my head. Farley said it herself, Mare had been killed by a sword. Anyone else would have to get close enough to run it through her chest, but not a magnetron. I've seen Ptolemus do it before. I wish now more than ever that I had killed him in the Bowl of Bones. Both Mare and Shade might still be alive, along with so many others.

Now the entire Samos family is dead. A family that had risen to power long before the Calores' did. And my heart sinks once more when l realize I am the last of my family. The last flame.

When I arrive in Archeon, my true home, there is nothing left of what I remembered. If they had ever completely repaired the damage from when we attacked months ago there is no evidence of that now. Most of Caesar Square lies in ruins now, similar to Fort Patriot.

Farley is there when I arrive, looking just as drained as I am. She says nothing as she leads me through the Square. Then we come to a large building. I've seen this place many times and I've never been inside except once. I don't even remember it, I was so young.

"The Royal Tomb," I whisper.

Farley speaks up for the first time. "Where all the kings and queens are buried."

I look over the building. Every edge and corner of the outside is gilded a royal gold. There are no windows, but the statue of Caesar stands mighty at the top. And large stone burning crowns are placed at each corner of the building.

The double doors are just as grand and gilded as well. Five individual panels on each door display a sculpted design of battles. Some won and some lost. The triumphs and losses of kings and princes. I push through the doors, ignoring the stories of the dead family. We cross threshold and into a dark hallway. A chill runs up my spine to match the temperature inside. It's colder than I imagine. But of course, it is. The preservation of the bodies of royals is pristine in every way. I could open my great grandfather's casket and he would look like he died an hour ago.

We walk further down and there it is. A long wooden box. Nothing special compared to the other caskets that lie in crevasses in the wall. There are many empty spots, to be filled by kings and queens to come. Except they won't.

"I'll leave you," Farley says. I wait until I can no longer hear her footsteps echo down the hall. I walk over to the hastily made coffin, running a hand over the rough, unsanded surface. My fingers hesitate at the edge.

Is this really how I want to remember him? The little boy I've loved for eighteen years. Because yes, I loved him even after all he's done. How could I not? Can I look into the box and see the all the wounds in his body? An innumerable amount of diamond glass shot through the room and pierced his body. Am I sure I want to do this?

I remember a day. I was nine and Maven was seven. It was a perfect day. I had just gotten out of Theory. I remember I lied to get Maven out Protocol, saying how father wanted to see us. It was never true of course. Getting away from the Sentinels was harder and almost impossible to achieve. But Maven was smarter than me, even then. And it was because of some of his tricks that I eventually learned how to sneak out of the palace. We were free until dinner time. Exploring the palace is something we did all the time. But that day I had something else in mind. This time I wanted to show Maven something, actually let him hear something.

I lead him to my room and we make the Sentinels stay outside.

"Oh, did you want to play chess early?"

Maven asks.

I shake my head, displaying a wide grin. "Nope, there's something else I want to show you."

I go into my room and lift up my mattress where I had hidden the small black box. I don't why I put it there. It's not like anyone would go through my things. It's just an ambition I've always had.

When I bring the box out I turn to see Maven standing in the doorway, blue eyes bright with observation and wonder.

"Music? That's what you wanted to show me?" I climb on the bed and Maven joins me climbing up from the other side. We both kick off our shoes out of habit, they hit the carpeted floor with a muffled thud.

I lay the box down between us and wait. I keep my eyes on him. The device lets out a sudden burst of music and I snicker as Maven jumps. We listen for a few a minutes until the song comes to an end.

After it's over I turn to Maven, crossing my legs. "What do you think?"

"It's loud."

I laugh and soon Maven joins me.

"Did you like it?"

"Mmm, I don't know. I don't think a lot of people will want to hear it. People in court like that old people music. But yes, I like it."

His smile widens with mine and for the rest of the afternoon, we listen until dinner.

I flash back to the present. Here in the tomb, with my kid brother. The warmth of that day now near nonexistent. Now I am cold.

And so I turn on my heal and don't look back.

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

Okay, I wanted to say thank you. As far as I could tell I didn't lose any of you guys. I think one of my biggest fears is that for some reason you no longer like this where this story is going. And really warms my heart that you guys are so supportive. So thank you.

Something else I wanted to address and that is the killer. I love how guys have so many theories and suspects, it's amazing! And really hard not to say, "nope that's not it," or "yes, you guessed it." But I will say this. Someone has guessed the killer. And its really hard not to say anything. So if I don't respond t your guesses, it just means I don't to give it away just yet.

Moving on. Can I just say..."Poor Cal." :(

So according to Victoria Averyard, the genre of music Cal prefers is classic rock. And obviously, this memory would be before Elara did her thing. So I thought I could best show their brotherly love by displaying their love for music. As well as Cal hiding the music box under his mattress, that is a nod to Coriane, who in Queens Song describes how she put her most precious belongings under her mattress.

Also, I drew inspiration of the description of the doors to the tomb from, The Gates of Paradise. Which were crafted by Lorenzo Ghiberti during the Renaissance.

So there is a lot of symbolism and extra meaning behind certain things in this chapters. And has anyone noticed I've been talking a lot about boxes lately?

So Cal does decide to keep the coffin closed because he chooses to remember Maven as the kid he knew. And Chapter 42 and 43 will also be told from his perspective. But Chapter 44, I can barely keep in my excitement, I am ready.


	42. I See You Clearer

**Author's Note** : I love Cal in this chapter.

 **Song Suggestion** **: Smoke & Mirrors by Demi Lovato**

 **CAL**

Being in Piedmont again was like being in Archeon again, like walking into a memory. And right now the past is too painful and the future too unknown. I stare out the window of the now empty conference room. It was a meeting I was dreading to have and it was like signing away the last part of my being. In a way it was a relief, a giant weight lifted from my shoulders. A responsibility I no longer hold. A freedom I'm still trying to wrap my mind around. But at the same time, I am lost. I have no direction, and no one to guide me.

I hear the door open, but I don't turn. Instead, I keep my gaze on the horizon, relying on it to keep me calm.

For a long time, she says nothing, but it's when I feel her hand on my shoulder that I finally speak. "He was your family too," I whisper.

"I'm sorry, Cal," Nanabel whispers.

"Are you?"

She moves her hand and I turn to look into her eyes...my eyes. Eventually, she was able to get to healer in time and some part of me, a very dark and ugly part, is disappointed.

"I do recall you saying he was a 'lost cause the moment he was born.'"

She takes a step back, there is no hiding her surprise. "You know it's the truth," she says, not bothering to deny it. "That girl told you as much, anything worth saving was already corrupted. Maven could never be saved."

"And what about Mare?" I counter.

Watching her squirm under my gaze is not as satisfying as I thought it would be. But Mare would have.

"I'm sure you _arranged_ something for her." I have to tighten my hands into fists to keep them from shaking. "That's why Ptolemus is dead, right? Too busy killing her that he died himself."

"I had no hand in either of their deaths."

"No, I'm sure Volo did all the planning, that way you can claim your innocence. I don't know what hurts more. The woman I love is dead or the fact that is was my own blood that killed her." I go over to the long table, where a manila folder sits. I can barely stand to be in the same room with her.

"I was all the way across the country, fighting to bring Maven's regime down," she says. "I am on your side. You best remember I wasn't the one that plunged that sword into her chest."

I stop short, "I never said anything about a sword."

"I-people talk."

"You just lied to me again. Telling me you didn't know of their plans to kill when you did."

"I swear to you I didn't. Word is already beginning to spread that the Lightning Girl is dead and how it was done. Of course-"

"Spare me. You never were on our side. You let me parade around like a fool. Making me believe that I could change the social norms when this whole time you were plotting behind my back. You wanted to manipulate me into returning things to the way things were. And the only one who stood in the way was Mare. So you got rid of her. And because of both you and Volo's arrogance, the entire Samos family has been wiped out."

"Look I'm sorry you feel that way, but there is an opportunity here. Yes, Samos is gone, but because of that, the entirety of Norta is yours. You can shape it in the way you envisioned it."

"Still trying to put the crown on my head."

"It is your birthright."

She strides over and put a hand on my cheek like I'm a child. I flinch under her touch and move away. "Correction, it _was_ my birthright."

"What?"

Crossing my arms, I shift my gaze over to the folder. And with wide eyes, she reaches over and pulls the documents out. I almost smile at the angry silver flush that blooms over her face and neck.

"What. Have. You. Done."

Her hands begin to shake.

"You see, while I was at Fort Patriot I met someone who is very handy with paperwork. It was almost too easy to have her draw this up for me."

I uncross my arms and point to my signature at bottom of the page. "I'll head over to a video crew right after we're done here. It'll air tonight at sunset."

In a flash, I watch as the folder goes up in smoke and burned pieces land harmlessly on the glass table. And with the wave of a hand, the embers go out.

"Destroy it's all you want. That was just a copy. I do have a vision for Norta, but it will no longer be ruled by one man, but _governed_ by many. No single person should be responsible for the lives of millions. By signing this, I ensured no one ever will."

"But if you abdicate-"

"I _did_ abdicate and you know why? Because you were right, Mare did have an influence on me. And I was sure as long as she was alive that I could rule Norta. But now that she's gone, there is no one to keep me from steering off course."

"Do you realize what you've done! You are the last one with a claim to the throne. Because of this-"

"The monarchy dies with my brother."

"Why?" she whispers.

"You were my blood, one of very few family I have left, but you lied and betrayed my trust. Manipulated me for your own gain. You're no better than Elara."

I see something go out in her eyes and it surprises me that I feel nothing.

I turn my back and make my way to the door. Placing my hand on the doorknob, I turn to look back over my shoulder. She doesn't make a move to stop me.

And I walk out of her life forever.

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

I believe I'm posting twice in a day! This chapter came so easily.

And I can't believe how many symbols I'm using.

Also, no, Anabel did not kill Mare, but she knows who did.


	43. Rising from the Ground

**Song Suggestion: Skyscraper by Demi Lovato**

 **CAL**

How is it so much can happen in just a couple of days? Just yesterday we were fighting for our lives. Then today I buried my brother, abdicated my throne, and now they've buried Mare.

I couldn't find it in me to be there with the family. After everything that I've done, it would be disrespectful. Yes, I gave up the crown, but not quickly enough. And because of it, I lost Mare forever. I lost her in every way you can lose a person.

The Scarlet Guard flag does not flap in the wind. Today there it's not a cloud in the sky. There is no storm. In its own way, the sky mourns for Mare too.

At the pole's base is where a memorial has been gradually growing for a few hours now. Nanabel was right, news has broken that Mare is dead. People come and go to place flowers and candles and pictures drawn by children at the base. It makes me both bitter and thankful.

Bitter for a number of reasons. One being, Maven will never have this. Years will pass and they will celebrate his death and they will mourn the Lightning Girl. But they will never truly mourn Mare. They didn't know her like I did. They only know the face of a rebellion.

I watch for hours, and I even see Titan, Rafe, and Ella come by. Ella carries a bouquet of flowers with deep purple petals.

I see some children from the Notch drop by. But one person catches my eye. Just when the traffic begins to die down a girl, maybe sixteen, that I've never seen before stops before the makeshift memorial. She doesn't look like a soldier or anyone resembling something similar. And the way she holds herself makes it clear she is slightly uncomfortable.

I watch closely as she kneels down and carefully places a purple candle on the ground. She sits on her heels and claps her hands together.

She has long wavy hair the color of pomegranate seeds. Her skin has a light tan like someone would get from being outside in the sun. Her head bows and she whispers something, but from this distance, I can't hear. After a few moments she stands and wrapping her arms around herself, she hastily walks away. It's dark by the time I gather the courage to go to the memorial. I feel the heat of the flames from the candles in my veins, calling out to me.

A part of me wants to snuff them all out so they may mimic what I feel inside. But I don't, I watch as they burn. Then I feel a new warmth, one not from the candles or the summer night, but from someone else.

"She said all she ever wanted was for you to pick a side," Farley says.

"Too bad it took me this long to pick the right one. Now, I have nothing."

"You're not alone Cal."

"And what about you? How do you feel, Farley? Tell me, does it get better? Will I ever be able to stand the pain?"

"I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out myself."

"It evens out," a familiar voice interrupts.

Both Farley and I turn to find Kilorn standing behind us, hands in his pockets.

"What?"

"Once upon a time I had lost everything. I was just a kid, but I remember the feeling. The loneliness and the fear of what comes next. After my dad died and my mom abandoned me, I thought that was it. I was destined to die alone on the streets."

My brow furrows, as does Farley's. She's never heard this story before either. Yes, I knew Kilorn had no family, but only because he never talked about it.

"I was so angry and bitter," Kilorn continues. "I hated everything and everyone. But then, one day I picked a fight with the wrong person." Somehow Kilorn finds it in himself to smile. "And she kicked my ass."

Farley huffs, "Mare."

"She was a fighter, even back then." His eyes go distant, lost in memory. I see him clearer than I ever have. His shoulders sag and dark circles camp under his eyes. He's known Mare his whole life, longer than any of us.

"How are you Kilorn?" I ask.

He shrugs, "As best as I can be. As best as we all can be."

I nod in agreement.

"I heard what you did," he continues.

"It should've been done a long time ago."

"Faley is right though, you're not alone any more than any of us. Friend doesn't even begin to describe what Mare was to me. But my point was when I thought I had nothing, turns out I had a lot to live for. I found a new family, and maybe it didn't replace the one I had, but it helped heal the wound."

"But the scar will always be there."

"It's supposed to."

"Besides," Farley interjects. "You have us."

I raise an eyebrow. "You guys?"

Farley shrugs and Kilorn chuckles, "Look at us. We all hated each other when we met. Now we're friends."

 _Friends._

My cheek twitches in an attempt to smile. Farley does the same. But the heartache is still there, a new weight. Farley and Kilorn are right. I have friends who I can always lean on. And I feel like we'll be doing a lot of that.

I look down at the memorial. At all the things people have left. A strange calm comes over me and I can't explain it. I just welcome it, I think it will be along while before I feel it again. Before the three of us leave I study the purple candle. It stands out and I catch the faint scent of lavender.

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

Okay, so I know these past few chapters have been depressing and I'm sorry. And trust me when I say it was really hard for me not write in where Cal rises from the ashes and comes to terms with Mare and Maven's death. But according to the timeline, they died the previous day. So realistically, Cal is going to be mourning for a while.

Having said that I chose this song because I thought it represents him the best. He's lost everything and has been torn down in every way. But remember that skyscrapers take a long time to build and they also take a lot of people working together to make them. And the skyscraper is not only Cal, Kilorn and Farley healing, but it also Norta and the Lakelands as well.

Two things I also wanted touch on: Kilorn is the only one that smiles and sort of laughs in this chapter. Mare had commented on it numerous times. Kilorn has this thing where he jokes around in dark situations. And Mare would also smile and joke with him, but because she's gone, there is no one that gets his humor or laugh and smile with him. :(

Another thing is the candles. Yes, often when you see memorials there are candles but they also have a double meaning in this case. It's another reference to Queen Song.

 _She was happy, yes, in her own way, as best she knew. But there is a difference between a single candle in darkness, and a sunrise._

So take that for what you will.

And just for me to test how closely you've been paying attention. Who was it that placed the candle?

Also, this is the last chapter I'll be writing with these three characters for this story. They won't get any page time until the sequel. I definitely left a lot of questions unanswered on purpose, but I will further explain that in Chapter 50.

These last few chapters are something I've been planning and leading up to for a while now. And it is what sets a very large foundation for the sequel build on.

So just bare with me and prepare to be confused.


	44. The Sun Came Out

**Song Suggestion:** **Start of Time by Gabrielle Aplin**

 **MARE**

 _It's dark._

 _But it's not like I can't see, but…my eyes are open, but they are also closed. Is it strange that I can't feel anything?_

 _I try to speak but I can't. I try to move, but it feels like I have nothing to move._

 _Something is calling me, drawing me in like a beacon._

 _I feel my being, no my soul, drawing closer to it._

 _I want to go but something holds me back. Someone._

 _But that Something that is calling, I realize, is a Someone too. I can't feel my body, but I think of had a hand I would reach out. Pretty soon that beacon becomes a Light and the darkness recedes._

 _But the someone doesn't want me to go, neither force uses words, but I don't need them. Both someones don't seem alarmed. The Light, the greater Someone, shows me something. Something that words can't describe. So I don't bother trying._

 _But the smaller someone makes me feel something. It's small but strong, but also gentle. It's something familiar but also different._

 _I turn to look back at the Light. It begins to recede now and the darkness takes over. But I am not afraid._

 _The Light is not angry. It is not bitter. But it knows. I can sense it's knowledge. It knows everything. It shrinks down to a speck, but it never leaves. It will stay with me. I turn to the other something. It too now is something I can see, but it's not like the Light._

 _This a flicker of vibrant purple. I look back to the Light, but it's gone. And it's not. I feel it's warmth still. It stays with me. It's presence also a comfort I've never known. A presence I don't fully understand and yet…_

 _The purple still flickers. Then it moves. Closer and closer until it we are whole. The Light remains and it's warmth telling me it will always be there. No matter what._

 _Then I can feel._

 _There is a pain in my chest but it is quickly dissipating. There is a tingling all over my body. That's when I realize I can feel my body._

 _I hear my own slow steady pulse. A strength courses through me. I'm getting stronger and stronger. But I am still not afraid._

 _Then, like the flip of a switch, I open my eyes._

This time I really can't see. I bring a hand up to wipe my eyes, but it hits something. The surface is rough. I feel around more and I realize it's all around me: in front, one the sides and behind me. The with a horrifying realization I realize I'm lying down on my back inside, trapped. My breath quickens and I feel sick. I press against the hard surface in front of me with both hands. But it doesn't budge. I begin to bang hard on it.

 _I have to get out. I have to get out._

But it won't budge. But I don't stop. I keep going, clawing at it.

More banging, and then something falls on my face. I try to swipe it away but some of it is sprinkles into my mouth.

It tastes like...dirt.

Another realization. I make a strangled cry but I can't get out of whatever this is. I try to call to my lightning but for some reason, I can't. It goes on for an eternity.

I keep pounding on the wall. And just when I think I may never escape, I hear something. No, someone. Their voices are muffled. I keep hitting the wall, which I now realize is a wooden door. No, not a door, _a lid._ But I can't question it more because there is a loud thump on the other side. And suddenly its heaved open and a blinding light greets me.


	45. Asking Questions

**Could this be three in a day?**

 **Song Suggestion: Flicker (cover) by the Piano Guys**

 **MARE**

It's bright.

It hurts my eyes and I have to blink several times before I can see clearly. Once I do I survey my surroundings. The first thing I notice is I'm in a bed, a very large one. The sheets, pillows cases, and comforter are all white. And they are smooth against my skin. The next thing that catches my attention is I'm not wearing pants. My feet and legs are bare under the sheets. The shirt the I thought I was wearing is actually a dress, scrunched up at my hips.

The room is filled with light filtered through two glass balcony doors.

I sit up and examine the room more. There is nothing to it other than the bed. No furniture decorates the room other than a nightstand and a lamp. But there is plenty room for more. Above, a small chandelier sparkles in the light of the room. Sheer drapes hang on the side of the balcony door. But from what I can see the balcony is half the size of the one outside Maven's bedroom.

Then I feel it, a sharp pain in my chest.

 _Maven._

"You're awake."

I jump at the voice but my pulse calms once I see Alex standing in the doorway. Seeing her brings me a bit of relief and a dozen questions.

"Alex," I say. But instead of displaying her usual bright smile, she swallows hard, almost like she's worried. Or scared.

"Is something wrong, Alex?"

"Uh-um, you're awake."

"Is that the problem?" I joke. But Alex still doesn't smile. "Alex, your beginning to scare me. What wrong? Where are we?"

Her neck bobs again and she moves away from the door and comes to sit at the foot of the bed.

"Mare, what is the last thing you remember?"

I sit back on my hands, confused by the question. I close my eyes and try to think. My mind feels scrambled, but a few images pop into my head.

"I was with Maven, in his room...wait, where is he?"

"Tell me what else you remember," she insists.

I try to focus more. "I came into his bedroom and...he was awake. He knew we were coming, but he did nothing to stop it. I...I told him I was pregnant…" I run a hand over my stomach. "I asked him to run away with me and..he said yes."

Alex leans in, "And then?"

The pain in my chest returns and my hand drifts from my stomach to wear my heart beats. Its pulse is clear and strong. And yet…

"Mare," Alex presses.

Images flash in my head. Me telling Maven that I love him. Embracing him. I was supposed to call Riley and then...the spray of silver and red blood.

"What happened to me, Alex? Where-Where is Maven?"

"Mare-," she tries to take my hand but I pull away.

"No, tell me, Alex," my vision begins to blur. "Alex, tell me where he is."

"I'm sorry. Mare," she breathes.

The tears begin to fall. I can barely think. My heart pounds and the pain in my chest intensifies. Beside me, the lamp flickers on and off. Outside the bedroom door, I see more lights flicker from a grander chandelier. A white railing stands just outside the room. So I'm on the second floor of this place. I feel sick.

"Mare," Alex warns.

The lights pulse with my heart and then with a loud crash the bulb to the lamp bursts. Alex jumps back.

She comes to lean over me and grabs my shoulders, "Mare, stop this."

But I can't and then Alex's grip tightens on my shoulders. But it's not in a like she's trying to enforce her words but like she can't pull away. Her eyelids flutter and then her hands slip from my shoulders and she collapses onto the carpeted floor.

Before I can go to her, a figure appears in the doorway. Davidson looks me in the eyes as if startled, but quickly turns his attention to Alex. Her dark hair splayed around her and her face is pale. He runs over to where she lies, falling to his knees, Davidson takes her in his arms.

Her breaths are labored but she's alive.

He looks to me, but he doesn't seem angry, just concerned. "What happened?"

"I-I," I struggle to find the words.

"We were talking about Maven," Alex whispers. Her eyes begin to open and sweat blooms on her forehead. "I tried to calm her down, but…"

"It was an accident," I plead. "I swear, I didn't mean to. Alex, I'm so sorry."

She shakes her head. "It's not your fault."

"It's the child."

We all turn our heads to see Jon watching over us.

"What?"

"Your child is responsible for all this."

My hand drifts to my stomach again. "I don't understand."

"It's what I was trying to tell you," Alex says.

"Maven wasn't the only one that died that day," Davidson inserts.

My heart drops, I can't bare to hear anymore. I can't lose anyone else.

"Who?"

But his answer isn't what I expect, "You."

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

Yes, Mare is alive and so is the child, hooray!

So, Mare and Maven's deaths were not faked, they were very real.

And I"m sorry this chapter is short and obvious from a reader's POV. But for Mare, she doesn't remember anything. And there should be more to this chapter, but I ran across an error in my planning. It won't affect the plot at all, just what goes into what chapter.

Next chapter is when all the questions are answered.

OMG, 5 Chapter left!

Stay tuned.


	46. Ascension

**Song Suggestion:** **Oogway Ascends from the Kung Fu Panda Soundtrack**

 **MARE**

"None of this makes any sense."

I've been wearing a path in the carpet for the past five minutes, the plush carpet peeping through my toes.

They all just stare at me like I'm some kind of puzzle.

"How long has it been since that day?"

"A week," Davidson answers.

"A _week_?"

"That's what I said."

The dress that I wear, sways a few inches over my knees. It fits well enough and the material is comfortable but not extravagant. It's olive green and smooth and soft against my skin.

"Go over it again," Davidson insists.

I sigh. Talking to Alex about it is one thing, but to Davidson it's different. "Maven and I were… embracing. I remember I was just about to call Riley when I felt this pinch in my chest. I saw a brief splash of blood, both of ours. And then the next thing I know I'm waking up here."

 _In the Premier House._ That was the only straight answer I could get from anyone so far.

"And you don't remember anything in between?"

"No, why?

"Well a few days ago," Alex says. "We too believed you were dead until Jon decided to tell us otherwise."

She sounds annoyed, but she it's still out of breath. She's taken my place in the bed, while Davidson sits at her side. Jon stands in the corner, silent. I stand the balcony doors. Something about sunlight keeping me calm.

"We tried to get to you as quickly as possible. But when we found you, you were… out of it."

"We brought you back here to Monfort," Davidson includes. "There was no other place we could hide you and keep a close eye on you without drawing suspicion and the cabin wouldn't do."

"You say I was dead-"

"You were."

"How do you know for sure?"

"It was clear from the moment we found your bodies."

"How so?"

He sighs, it's clear he doesn't want to tell me, but I need to know every detail.

"Based on your wounds and Maven's and what you've told me, I can say with certainty you were killed by a sword. But whoever killed you wasn't finished. They then took it upon themselves to carve out your heart."

I put my hand on my chest where my heart now beats in a steady rhythm. But the pain still echoes.

"You'll grow to call it a death mark," Jon says.

"What?" Alex asks. But Jon only speaks to me.

"The pain in your chest where they killed you. It leaves no physical scar or mark, but you feel its sting all the same."

 _A death mark._

 _Carving out my heart._ Whoever killed me, it wasn't enough. It was a crime of passion, of anger. They stayed behind to rip it from my body. They risked death to ensure I would stay dead.

But they failed.

"If everything you say is true, then how am I alive?"

"The short answer? Your son."

My hand goes to my stomach, where my child, somehow, still grows.

"And the long answer?"

"That first time you channeled your son's ability, when you killed Evangeline, you felt a surge of strength when you took her hand."

It's been so long but I remember. I remember taking her hand. I didn't want her to die alone but I wished that she would hurry up. I took her hand and I felt strength flow through my body. And then she died.

"Your son took what was left of her life force," Jon continues. "Then there was Larentia and the snake. Both are now dead. Then Ptolemus, you used your child's ability on him as well. All that energy stored in your veins. When you were with Maven in your last moments, what was going through your head?"

The words come easily. "I wanted to protect them both. I didn't want anything to happen to them."

"Your child felt this in your womb. And when your heart stopped, he did not die right away. He never died at all. The life he took, the life that he held, kept him alive. And in some time, he was able to take that life and channel it back into you. Bringing you back, growing your heart, healing you in every way. Making you stronger. And that strength courses through your veins still. "

He's right, I know it. In a way, I do feel stronger, different.

If my child could bring me back, then…

"You will only have enough strength to bring one person back and even then it will cost you."

He looks at me differently than Alex and Davidson. I suppose it's because he knows my decision already. It hurts more than even my death mark. Like someone is ripping my heart out all over again.

"Maven or Shade," I whisper. The choice is impossible.

"There is a way you can have both."

My new heart responds to his words. Hope and also disbelief. I don't want to believe him. Because if I do and he turns out to be wrong or worse lying, I'll never recover.

"Your family knows your dead," Jon continues. It's takes everything in me to not break down at this fact. "If you chose your brother then both of you can return to your family. Your child will be accepted by them, but eventually, people will learn of his father and he'll pay with his life."

"Or."

"You choose Maven. The child lives into adulthood. He will be able to fight for himself, defend himself and protect. But your family and friends will struggle to find happiness and fulfillment for years to come. But eventually, you will be reunited once more."

 _When it comes down to it you will have to choose blood over blood._

This should be hard. The decision I come to shouldn't be this easy to make. But it is.

"Where's Maven?"

They understand. Davidson moves to stand.

"There is one thing you need to see before you do this," Jon says. And I notice Alex stir uncomfortably.

"See what?"

"Yourself."

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

Could that be hope rising in our hearts? Am I actually bringing Maven back? Hehe. I told you guys to trust me.

So just to go over it and break it down. Basically what the child's ability is, is the ability to "transfer" energy or life force of a living thing. So when he takes someone's life force he stores it away. And it can be used for a number of things, from having a surge of energy to healing to bringing people back from the dead. And this ability does have limits, but I'll go more into detail in the sequel.

If I had sum up his ability in one word I would call it: balance.

Earlier, in Chapter 40 I mentioned I had dropped a bit of foreshadowing within a shadowhunter allusion, hidden inside the song suggestion. So here is where I explain it.

Word of caution if you have not seen it or read the books, SPOILER WARNING.

If you watch the TV show Shadowhunters, in the first season, Clary's best friend Simon is killed. So the allusion was comparing Clary and Simon's friendship to Mare and Kilorn's.

In the scene when Simon is buried so he may rise from the ground and become a vampire, the song Hurts Like Hell by Fleurie plays in the background. The foreshadowing was Simon came back from the dead and so did Mare. So yeah.

On the subject of songs, the suggestion for this chapter is...out there, I know. And although I have done instrumental suggestions before, this will be the first chapter in which the chapter title is not a lyric. But this just stuck out at me. And the irony isn't lost on me of what goes on during the scene in which the song is played. Oogway dies and Mare comes back to life. But Shifu is forced to carry on his journey without direction. It's metaphorical. Oogway's death is the death of Mare's previous life. Now she must start anew. Her ascension into this other life she will build.

As for the end of this chapter, did anyone catch how Davidson and Alex were taken back a little by seeing Mare last chapter? I want you to ask yourself this:

If Mare's child can bring her back from the dead, _grow her a new heart_ , then what else do you think he is capable of doing?

Oh, and did I hint at bringing Shade back? Why, yes. I did.

;)


	47. The Light

**3 Song Suggestions!**

 **Queue: ****This Is What It Takes by Shawn Mendes**

 **MARE**

It was difficult seeing him like that. So broken and ripped apart from the diamond glass. It took many hours and a few tears, but we were finally able to remove it all. Davidson said that when he found us there was not a shard that pierced my skin. Not one burn. And I have a suspicion as to why.

He promised he would save me.

We place him on the bed I was on when I woke up. It's dark now and the drapes are drawn. The broken lamp was taken away and replaced by Alex's lavender candles. The aroma still brings me comfort. Jon had to leave, but now I go through the steps he described. I place a palm on his bare chest, his tattered shirt now gone.

Alex has stepped out of the room to run warm water, now nearly fully recovered. Finding out I had died was scary enough. I don't want Maven to wake up with our blood stained on his body.

I close my eyes and concentrate.

 _Think of it as your own ability_ , Jon said. _And focus on your own strength. Think back to what you felt that morning._

All I ever wanted was to protect my family. And it is that will that landed me where I am now. I would give my life a thousand times if it meant they were safe.

And then I feel a tug, an energy flowing through my own blood, concentrated at the surface of my palm. And like releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding, I let go.

The strength that I felt just a few seconds ago leaves my body quicker than I anticipated. It feels as if I just called up a storm.

I open my eyes and look down at Maven's corpse. I gasp as I realize it is no longer a corpse.

His skin, once paler than snow, now displays a silver tint in his cheeks. I begin to feel a slow steady thump beneath my fingers.

 _He's alive._

I watch as the holes, cuts, and scrapes in his flesh begin to gradually seal. His chest rising and falling with every new breath. Tears prick at my eyes at the prospect. _Maven is alive._

I have so many questions that only he can answer. But I can wait. The tired feeling increases and I fight the urge to sleep.

Alex returns with a large bowl of water, towels, and fresh clothes.

"How long do you think it will be before he wakes up?" I ask more to myself.

"It took you three days after we dug you up. But...I don't know."

She leaves shortly after that, still tired from what happened. I know the feeling.

I do my best to clean him, wiping away the dried blood. Both mine and his. I can understand how they believe it was a sword that killed me. The best way I can picture is the person drove the sword through my back and further into Maven. A larger wound in the middle of his torso finally seals.

Once his upper half is clean I go over to close the bedroom door, so I can finish the rest. Once he's clean I don't have it in me to dump the water much less put him in clean clothes. So I settle for throwing the comforter over him and I lie down beside him.

As I place my head on his shoulder I realize, this is the first time we've truly slept together. Out of all the other times were together we could never allow ourselves to sleep. I had to leave right after.

But being with him, even when he's like this and I...look like I do, is still nice.

I wonder how he'll react. I look like me, but with a few modifications. This child really is special. It should scare me, all the things he is capable of, all the things I've seen, and he's not even born yet. But I'm not scared of him, I'm scared for him.

If he can bring people back from the dead, even if there are limits, so many will come for him. A war has ended and in its wake countless are dead. One whisper of his ability's existence and they will come for him, hurt him to get what they want. And that is not an option.

All these thoughts leave a chill down my spine and I move closer to Maven's warmth. I watch his chest rise and fall, but only when I feel the strong beat of his heart under my hand do I allow myself to relax. Pulling the blanket around us, I close my eyes in a surprisingly peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **Queue: Hello (Cover) by the Glee Cast**

 **MAVEN**

I sense the flame of the candles go out, but I can't find the strength to open my eyes. But I can feel a familiar comforting warmth beside me.

 _This isn't real, it's too good to be real. It's just another torture._

But soon my consciousness slips back down before I can question it further.

Another eternity passes before I fully wake. And that's when I realize I'm awake. My eyes snap open and I intake a large breath.

 _How is this possible?_

I try to think back to the last thing I remember. But I stop short. It's dark in…wherever I am, though I'm fairly certain it's a bedroom. Another thing I discover is I'm very much naked underneath the blankets. But before I can panic a weight on my shoulder stops me in my tracks. It's only been a few months but I know the feel of her body anywhere. I can also tell she's asleep.

Not wanting to wake her, I move my other arm and realize I'm not wearing my bracelet. Though strangely, it doesn't concern me too much, so I feel around in the open air until the back of my hand hits something hard. I come to the conclusion that it's a nightstand and slowly move my hand across the surface until I find what I'm looking for. It takes some effort to put it on my wrist with just one hand, but once it is I don't hesitate to flick my wrist.

A small white flame erupts in my palm and light illuminates the room. To my right, I notice the nightstand my hand had bumped into. A neat pile of clothes sits by three candles. With little effort, I direct the flame into the candles and more light is granted into the room.

Although I don't want to, I carefully slip out of the bed, and quickly but quietly pull on the clothes. Once they're on, I hesitate to pull the other bracelet on.

The lighting is dim but I can make Mare out clearly enough. This shouldn't be possible, not after what I saw. As I watched her die in my arms. And then worse.

But looking at her now, each breath is a miracle. Or a dream. But it's not a dream because even though it's been a while I know what that feels like. This and what happened in Whitefire was all too real.

I may not know where we are but I know Mare would never put herself in a vulnerable position if she didn't feel safe.

I sit on the edge of the bed, taking her outstretched hand in mine, "What happened to us?" I whisper.

Then a beam of light flows into the room, momentarily blinding me. But once I blink I see her clearly. For a moment I flash back to that morning when my life ended. But no, I don't recognize the girl that stands in the doorway.

"I think I can help," she says.

* * *

 **ALEX**

We left the door open to the bedroom, both of us wanting to keep an eye on Mare. Although we had separate reasons.

I lead Maven down the hall to a bench. When I first came here I was a bit uncomfortable with the new surroundings. But with everything that's happened I've been too distracted to be scared. And I suppose I should be scared to be alone with Maven but I'm not. When I'm around anyone other than few people, the anxiety sets in. Strangers put me on edge, but I guess spending time in Mare's head has something to do with it.

Once we sit I hold out my hand, "Alex," I say.

He takes it after a moment of hesitation and I feel ridiculous.

"Don't take it the wrong way, but I won't make fools of both of us by introducing myself."

I can't help but smirk.

"You said you could help clear things up," he says.

"Yes, um," I shift my hair behind my ear. "Well, I guess I should start by telling you who I am."

"I know who you are."

"You do? Did Mare…"

"No, but it was something I suspected for a long while now."

"Huh, you really are smart."

"Why, what did you here?"

"Nothing more than what anyone else has heard."

"Hmm, well I have few questions for you, Alex."

"Then ask away."

"What happened? How are we here? How are we-"

"Alive?"

He nods.

And so I tell him. At least in the way, I heard Jon describe it. About his son. And I even note the way his shoulders relax in knowing that he lives. Then I tell him how Mare was forced to choose and he looks down at his feet.

I've never even been in the same city as him, and yet I know him like Mare knows him.

When I finish, Maven doesn't speak for a while, but I catch him eyeing my pendant.

"You wear silent stone." He says. I reach down and twirl it in my hand. "Why?"

"It's a choice I made a long time ago, for multiple reasons."

And none of them I can change. He doesn't press the subject.

"I have one more question for you, Alex. Something I need to know."

His tone becomes tense to mimic his body. Whatever it is, he's at war of whether or not he truly wants to know.

"Did you…? Are Mare's feelings for me natural?"

I know what he's trying to say.

"You mean did I make her love you?"

"Yes."

The window at the end of the hall tells me we're a few minutes to sunrise. "Not directly. Not in the way your thinking. Mare was brought to me because she knew that she couldn't face you and convince you to go along with the plan given the condition she was in, mentally and emotionally. We started out small. I didn't touch her emotions so much as I erased the physical tells. Whatever fear she felt would no longer be displayed. Things went smoothly until one day, Mare came to me. Something had happened with Cal. And she asked me to take away her love for him."

"You can do that?"

"I can do a lot of things your mother couldn't even imagine. But it's not like I'm going to. After I took the love away, I took away her fear of you too. But I never touched her hatred for you. "

"So how…?"

"It happened in its own way. I was able to take away her love for Cal, but even that had its consequences. It left a void in her heart. And Mare began to feel hollow. Empty. But once her love for Cal was out of the way, she drifted towards the only other person she had similar feelings for."

"Me.

"Her love for you is pure, Maven. It may not have come about in the traditional way. But it is real."

"Thank you, Alex."

"It's no trouble," and I mean it.

"I have another question, actually it's more of a request, but you don't have to if you don't want to. I want to do right by Mare. She chose me over her family. I chose her over a crown. The worst part is it was the most difficult decision I've ever made. Even now I feel the tug. I want that cursed throne just as much as I want Mare."

"You want me to help you."

"I need you help me."

"I know Mare's mind, she knows you. In a way, we've already met. I was going to offer the same thing but you beat me to it."

"Thank you again, Alex."

"Stop thanking me, Maven. Your family sleeps down the hall. Go be with them when they wake up. We'll talk later."

Then a thought occurs to me.

"Maven," he stops from standing and sits back down. "If you don't mind telling me...who was it that killed you?"

A crinkle forms between his eyebrows, trying to remember. His lips part and then he looks to me. "It happened so quickly. She came out of the shadows."

* * *

 **Queue:** **From Now On from the Greatest Showman Soundtrack.**

 **MARE**

I hear the rustle of the curtains before I see the stream of morning light. Acting quickly I pull the sheets over my head before I can be blinded by the light. But then I remember where I am and I sit up too fast and my head spins.

I put my hand over my eyes and use the other to keep myself propped up.

I moan a little, nausea I felt a few weeks ago, now returning. I guess it has something to do with the child's ability or pregnancy symptoms or perhaps both. Either way, it sucks.

The mattress shifts and I fight the urge to throw up.

"Mare," Maven whispers.

His hand runs smoothly down my arm and it falls from my eyes but still, I can't find it in me to look at him. My eyes remain closed.

"Your awake," is all I can manage.

"So are you," I could almost hear his smile.

His hand drifts back up to my hair. "Mare, look at me. It's okay, I promise."

The light still hurts my eyes, but as I blink I begin to adjust. He sits in front of me, a gold rim of sunlight surrounding him. I bring my hand up to his neck. If only to assure myself this is real.

"You're alive," I breathe. There is no evidence of what he's been through this past week. His body once torn and shredded by the diamond glass, now healed to perfection. Looking at him, he's the same old Maven.

But I know that I don't look like me. His fingers remain intertwined in my hair and I look down at them.

For years, the ends of my hair were faded. Not even the most skilled of healers could do anything for them. For no one can heal what is already dead. At least that's what I thought a week ago. Now my once dirty river brown hair is bright and soft to the touch, with no faded ends in sight. My hands once rough and callous are now smooth, with nails as perfect as someone who's never worked a day in their life. Maven's pulse beats strongly under my hand. But of course, it brings me to focus on my neck and collarbone. For months, I allowed the scars from the sounder and Maven's brand to remain. Both painful and ugly in every way. Two things I thought I would never be used to. Now I'll never know if I would have.

Maven's hand moves to my collarbone, his thumb roaming over the smooth skin. His brand now gone along with my scars.

But his hand does not stay, instead, it drifts upwards and to the corner of my eye. The greatest change of all.

I remember seeing them for the first time. It was the first thing I noticed.

"Jon said I will learn to control their appearance one day." I look down. "Whatever that means."

Gently, he tilts my chin up so I have to look at him. "Your eyes are beautiful, Mare, just like you."

The corner of my mouth twitches and I see Maven's do the same.

"I don't look like myself, Maven."

"Do you feel like yourself?"

"I'm still tired, but yes-"

He takes my face in his hands "That's all that matters to me. I want you for you, Mare. Whatever that means, whatever you want it to mean. I will do everything in my power to remain at your side. A friend, a father, a partner, anything you want."

"All I want is you to stay by me. With me."

He presses his forehead against mine. "Then you'll have it. From now on. That's a promise. And I never break a promise."

* * *

 **ANALYSIS**

Okay, so I've got so many great guesses of who killed Mare. And some of them are right. Although I won't say the name I will go through an elimination process with you.

Iris: Nope, she was all the way in the Rift.

Anabel: Was at the Rift also, but she does know who did it.

Ptolemus: He was very much dead before Mare and Maven died.

Davidson: Not him either.

Jon: Although it is possible, I'm going to have to say no to that as well.

Volo Samos: He is dead and was at the Rift.

Alex: Very interesting, but no.

Farley: This was actually a really good guess because it does make sense. I mean there could be a scenario in which she follows Mare to Maven's room, sees them together and kills them. But I'm going to have to say no. She didn't do it.

But what we can pick up from this chapter is the killer was female. But as for her name. I'm going to leave that for the sequel. Sorry. ;)

As for other things in this chapter.

Take note that Mare woke during the day. Maven wakes during the night. There is meaning in that. There are also other things in Maven's POV that you should look back on. There are certain terms and phrases he uses.

Can we just take a moment for Alex and Maven talking? I have so much planned for those two.

Also, I had so many songs to choose from for this chapter but This is What it Takes by Shawn Mendes was brought to my attention by Pretzel41. So Thank You! Your amazing and this song is amazing.

I chose the song Hello because it talks about a guy who wants to express his feelings to this girl, but doesn't. And if you noticed Mare told Maven that she loves him, but not once does Maven say the same to Mare. And there is a reason for this.

Speaking of songs. I recently fell in love with a movie musical movie called The Greatest Showman. If you haven't seen it, I encourage you too. I love it. And I thought this song best-suited Maven. And it's so enthusiastic and positive. And it foreshadows the future they have together.

Also, this will be the last ANALYSIS until Chapter 50. Speaking of which. When I was writing Chapter 30 I realize there was another problem with my outline. Originally we get the POV of the killer. And that was a whole chapter in itself. But I decided to take that out, just to mess you guy because I love you so much. ;)

So the story is actually 49 Chapters, but Chapter 50 will be a QA. So any questions you have will be answered then.

Also, I have a question. Some of you have commented that you like Alex as a character. If you do or don't that fine, but I was wondering why. Like I said I have plans for her.

hehe.


	48. I Will Come Home

**Song Suggestion: Til the Stars Fall From the Sky (Piano Cover)**

 **DAVIDSON: SEVEN MONTHS LATER**

March 29th, 322 NE

Jon was right. These past few months have been difficult. But today is one of the brighter days. Because this morning at 4:23 am loud infant cries rang throughout the house. The birth itself wasn't easy either. For the past few months, Mare's health had worsened drastically. But from the moment her son was born her health has taken a sudden turn for the better. For the past few weeks she was near comatose, now she sits up in bed with her newborn in her arms. Maven, of course, sits by her side, looping his finger through the child's small fist. He really does look like his father.

And when Maven's not by Mare's side he's with Alex. The two have grown considerably close these days.

At first, I thought I would have to tolerate all three kids in the house, but I've not only become used to it but comfortable.

Now, while Alex bakes in the kitchen, I step out of the house into the fresh cool air. Snow from a few days ago has nearly melted completely. And I take a moment to enjoy the quiet. But then I hear the crunching of snow behind me and my moment's peace evaporates.

I don't turn around.

"I told you she would survive the birth," Jon speaks.

"Always with the dramatic entrances."

He comes up to my side, "You've grown to care for them. Even Maven," he says, ignoring the jab.

I do the same and I change the subject.

There's something that's been on my mind for the past ten months. "All of this, putting their lives at risk, toying with their future. So much suffering. For what? For something you can _barely_ see?"

"The future is almost never clear."

"Than how can you be so certain?"

He sighs. "It was necessary that we push them together. Everything has gone according to plan."

"Even when they died?"

"The child's ability needed to be awoken as soon as possible. And now that he is born Mare's health will improve. You saw evidence of that yourself."

"And now?"

"We wait."

"For a threat that may never come."

"Oh, it will. In time."

"Then why keep it a secret?"

"Like I said, it won't be for a while. Best we let them live their lives in ignorance for now."

"We've brought down kingdoms. I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle."

"I wouldn't be so sure of myself if I were you. There are a few things I am certain of. We'll need everyone for what's coming. Elara was nothing compared to this. Death would have been kinder to Mare and Maven. But by putting them together they will be stronger for it."

"And Alex?"

Jon only grins. "I've been meaning to congratulate you on your new family. But as for the true meaning to your question. Maven and Alex will need each other for years to come. But there is no need to worry. I also see happiness, laughter, and...hope."

His gaze goes distant, not in thought, but in the future.

"Huh, a future of light and dark indeed."

"Well, I hope your right. But I also hope you're wrong."

"I wish the same. Somethings are blurred but others are set in stone. I see heartbreak, death, division and so much pain. A new generation as well as those from the past both uniting and tearing each other apart. But one thing is for sure, the burning crown will reign again."

* * *

 **DANIEL: ONE YEAR AFTER MARE'S DEATH**

I take over bedtime duty for tonight. Clara, barely a year old now, fell asleep downstairs.

This past year has been difficult, to say the least. There hasn't a been a day when I didn't feel the urge to give up. But I still hold on to the promise I made a year ago.

Don't lose hope, no matter what.

I remember the talk we had two years ago when she caught me outside of the house. I had told her then there was no hope for me. Turned out I was wrong.

Now I carry my granddaughter upstairs to her room for bed.

I pass the flag in the hallway, a sickly yellow with four red stars, a black stripe crossed through two of them. It makes me hold Clara a little tighter.

I don't turn on the lights when I enter the nursery, not wanting the brightness to wake her. I lie her on her back, her dainty but long lashes flutter for a second, before closing again. Per usual, I reach over her crib and open the window just enough for a warm summer breeze to fill the room.

And that's when I smell it.

Faint but also clear. It smells of pine and fresh dirt.

I turn slowly as she moves from the corner of the room by the door. Out of the shadows.

She's just as I remember if not...stronger.

Mare takes a few steps closer before whispering, "Hi, Dad."


	49. Epilogue: You and I

**Song Suggestion: Flashlight by Jessie J**

 **CLARA** **: 341 NE**

They call it Dawn Day. It's a day in which everyone takes to the streets for parades and parties to celebrate the fall of a tyrant's regime. The end of centuries of oppression.

That's what I've been told my whole life. And sometimes I do take part in the festivities, but never fully. While others eat, drink, and shoot fireworks, my family keeps to themselves. They have a good reason too. Afterall, my aunt died this day twenty years ago.

When I was younger I resented it. I would watch others smile and laugh while my family mourns. But they're not like this all the time. Only four times a year do I see my grandmother shed a tear. On the birthdays and death days of my aunt and father. Other than that she is cheerful and always bustling around or fussing over my cousins, all of them under the age of twelve.

I know I shouldn't be so apathetic about my dad and aunt, but I can't help it. My father died before I was born and my aunt a few months after I was. But I never tire of hearing stories. I know the two were very close and they died for what they believed in. So the next generation would never know the suffering they went through. But of course, these stories are never told by my mom. She doesn't talk about my dad much, other than, "He was a good man." Which I suppose is the best she can manage. I know she loved him deeply and I don't ask her about him as often as I used to, wanting to avoid the pained look in her eyes. But I get plenty from my other aunt and uncles. And of course, Kilorn.

And no matter how many times they tell the stories, even though I know them by heart, I still ask. If only to feel closer.

I love my mother more than anything in the world, she's the toughest and strongest woman I know. But there are times I wish she was warmer. But I know she too has her reasons. But I love to watch her, always with a straight posture, shoulders back and chin up. In her element when she's working. I used to want to be just like her.

But recently I'm not sure what I want. Sometimes I feel like I'm at a fork in a road without any clear path. I'm twenty years old and still, I don't know what I want to do with my life. But recently I met someone who's given me some kind of general direction. I'm on my way to meet him now.

As I walk down the sidewalk I spot my reflection in a shop window. Small strands of brown hair begin to curl with the humidity, so I take the hair tie from my wrist and it up into a tail, out of the way of my honey-gold eyes. I've always been told I have my father's eyes.

When I enter the town square, it becomes chaos. So many people are about. Kids running and yelling and playing games. Still too young to understand what this day means. Then again I'm not the one to talk. Like with my aunt and my dad, all I ever heard were stories about life before the war ended. Where reds lived as slaves and silvers reigned over them and etcetera. But they are all just stories to me.

It takes me some time but eventually I spot him. I remember when we met two months ago, we were both jogging actually. I turned a corner and plowed right into him. And somehow we became friends after that. Which is weird because I don't have any friends.

I wanted this Dawn Day to be different. I didn't want to be inside the house all day. So this time I'm spending it with him.

I weed my way through the crowd and come up to see him leaning against a street lamp, eating an apple.

He pushes off from the pole when he spots me, swallowing before displaying a brilliant white smile.

"Hey," he says. "You made it."

"I said I would," I say, flashing a smile back.

He takes another bite, finishing his apple. Then he turns and with an incredible aim, throws the apple core into a trash can twenty feet away. It hits the rim and then falls inside.

"Wow," escapes my lips.

"Eh, could have been a cleaner shot." But he doesn't say it as to impress me but as if he's genuinely criticizing himself.

Then he turns his attention back to me. "Now, what shall we do first?"

His skin is light in tone but with a faint tan. He runs a hand through his black hair before he offers his arm. And after a moment's hesitation do I loop my arm through his.

"Um…"

"Oh, come on. You have to have some idea. I'm relying on you to show me the sights. I'm only in Norta for a few more weeks."

"And then your back home to Monfort. I know."

"You can always come with, you know. I came here for the summer. And you'll love Monfort in the fall."

"I don't know…"

"Just ask. All your mom can say is no. I'm nineteen and my parents let me come here by myself. You can even stay with me and my crazy family," he jokes.

I smile, "Okay, I'll ask, but tomorrow. Tonight you experience the best of Norta for the first time."

"Somehow I think you mean _we_."

This stops me short. And I look to see bright blue eyes shine with amusement through his glasses.

"Relax, Clara. There is nothing wrong with being an introvert. There are times when I catch my brothers and sister being the same. Even I can be one sometimes."

"How perceptive of you," I say and we continue walking.

"You'll find I'm remarkably good at reading people, Clara."

I suppose this should make me nervous, but it doesn't. Spending time with him is like spending time with family.

"Well as for the festivities," I say. "How about we start off small. Food?"

"Yes. Another thing you should know about me, Clara, is I'll eat anything."

"Well, there's certainly a lot to choose from Thomas."

"I hope so."

* * *

 **THOMAS**

 _My cousin is charming_.

That was my first impression. Although she doesn't know it, she is interesting in her own way.

We had a good time. She was right, the food was great. Then we watched the parade and then the fireworks. And although it was not my preferred definition of fun, I did have a good time with Clara. And I could tell she did too.

Being so far away from home has been difficult but knowing that I'm still spending time family has made it bearable.

I walk Clara home after the night draws to a close and I wave back before she closes the front door to her house behind her.

It's not that long a walk back to the loft I've been renting. I rented it out for three months, but I told the landlord I might stay longer. It's been two months and I've heard little to nothing from home.

Once I reach the loft, I take out my key from inside my pocket and slide it into the lock. The tumblers click and I walk into the loft. I do a quick survey of the room before closing the door behind me.

But I don't make it ten feet into the room before something hits me hard on my jaw and I lurch backward. But I don't have time to focus on the pain. My attacker goes for another punch, but quickly regaining my balance I catch their arm and I twist it behind them. I kick them behind the knee and they fall to the ground. Once down I place my knee between their shoulder blades for good measure. That's when I'm able to get a good look.

Her hair is pulled into a high neat tail. Not a strand out of place. Even in the dim lighting, I can see her chocolate colored eyes match her skin.

"Nice try," I tease.

"Worth a shot," she grumbles.

I stand and move over to turn on the light switch. As I do, I watch as Thalia moves from the floor and onto the couch.

"I almost had you there," she says while massaging her shoulder.

"Whatever makes you feel better."

Taking off my glasses, I place them on the kitchen counter, it's not like I need them for anything other than disguise. I grab two glasses from the cabinet and fill them with water from the sink.

"Ha-ha, first in his class at the Academy and suddenly you're better than us lower ranks."

"Still sore you got second?"

"Two points and I would have been first. If it wasn't for your whole healing thing I would have gotten it."

Handing her one of the glasses, "Please, you know that whole room was filled with adjusters. I couldn't use my ability same as you."

"Yeah, whatever."

I just roll my eyes and take a seat by her on the couch.

The loft isn't much. Built inside a warehouse that was eventually converted into apartments. I chose this building because it closely resembled my other loft back in Monfort.

"Now, I know you didn't come all this way to talk ranking," I ask. " What have you heard?"

She takes a sip of her water before continuing. "There's been a development in the arms trade," she says, now solemn. "A new shipment crossing borders."

"How much?"

"Enough to know that it will take months to fully transport."

"That should give us some time."

"Not enough."

And then the question I've been dreading of asking. "And our parents?"

She takes another sip before placing the glass on the coffee table. "Your mom is fully recovered from her injuries, but-"

"But because of that, she'll be going back into the field soon."

Thalia leans in closer, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Hey, don't stress. Both our moms are total badasses. They can take care of themselves. Besides, your mom taught _you_ everything she knows. Plus, she's been doing this for thirteen years. The fact that she was injured only once all that time...no one has that kind of record."

"Yeah, I guess."

"How are things going on your end?"

Sighing, I confess, "I don't like using Clara like this. She's family."

"Don't beat yourself up, Thomas. You said it yourself, there isn't another way. They can't know who you are, no one can, not yet."

I know she's right, I nod. Thalia is the only one outside my family who knows who I truly am. And that's because she grew up knowing. Together we were raised in Monfort, she's my best friend and my partner in the field. I rely on her to keep my head on straight. Our parents go way back. Her mom, Riley helped my mom during the war twenty years ago.

"There is one more thing," she says, running her hand from my shoulder to rest on top of my hand.

"What?"

"Rumor." A chill runs down my spine at the name. "I think he's planning something. Something big."

"We haven't heard anything from him in months, Thalia."

"Maybe your family hasn't but my mom...I can tell she's hiding something from me. She's been really shady lately. I think he's going to make her do something awful. And I think your parents are going to be the center of it."


	50. Go and Light Your Light!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **Last Song Suggestion and my personal anthem for this year: Come Alive from the Greatest Showman Soundtrack**

So we made it.

Wow.

This is real.

The only way I can start off is by saying thank you for going on this journey with me.

I remember starting this off thinking, "How am I'm going to do this?"

I've never really done anything like this, but I just took a leap of faith. And really with anything, there is always a learning curve. Practice _does_ make perfect. And I know I need more practice.

Moving on I want to talk about the things that went into the story that I haven't talked about. I am proud to say, all of you are so positive and an inspiration to me. I went into this thinking that there are some people who won't agree with the direction I took this story. But never once did I receive anything close to negative feedback. I truly don't deserve you guys.

Another thing I've come across is that writing really hard. A few months ago Victoria Aveyard did this interview when she talked about how plot and characters develop. And she was right about everything. During this interview, she talked about sometimes you picture something in your head, like a character might do this or this will play out a certain way, but when it comes down to it you realize it's not going to happen like you pictured it in your head. So here are some things that changed.

Originally, Evangeline doesn't die until the day before the final battle. Also, Mare's heart is never cut out. Another thing is originally Cameron is there to help Farley kill Ptolemus. But then I realized it doesn't make sense to bring her in all of a sudden when we haven't seen her this whole time. And I wanted to remain true to all characters as best I could, and in King's Cage Cameron says she doesn't want to become a monster. She doesn't want to kill anymore. So having her aid murdering someone wouldn't fit into that moral.

Another thing is Mare tells Maven she loves him a lot sooner in the original plot. But once again, it didn't fit.

* * *

 **Themes, Motifs, etc.**

I didn't want this story to be just any Fanfic, where I'm like, "Okay, here's the plot." And then that's just it. I want to be a legit published author one day. And one thing I wanted to achieve with this is I want you guys to look back and learn something. I don't know if Victoria Aveyard did this on purpose, but every time I go back to read the books I find something new. I can't even begin to tell you how this series changed my perspective on things.

So let's start with themes.

They are literally in the title. Strength, Power, Control, and Letting Go.

I know the title is long. And for a while, I wasn't so sure about it. I chose it because it felt right. _Strength_.

This is something I talked about a lot of the last few chapters. Mainly to help describe Thomas's ability. But in reading this series, Strength and Power are something the silvers cherish above all else. But it's also a common motif throughout the books of what reds are finding in themselves. Mare, Farley, Kilorn, even Mare's farther finding their own inner strength. And personally, I think Victoria Aveyard isn't done yet with this theme. I think we'll see a lot of strength growing in Cal and Evangeline in War Storm.

So I took that and put it into my story.

 _Power._

Political, financially, etc.

Everyone wants it, but only so many can have it.

I remember my history teacher saying "power is a limited resource."

But I think Victoria Aveyard did something similar like she did with strength. And then she turned it into empowerment rather than just having power.

And as for _control and letting go_ , I thought the two coincide with each other. So letting go of your control of a situation over of a situation and also in ability as well, because we all know that when Mare discovered her ability she thought she was going to die and so she let go of that life. So when she lets go of the strength when she brings Maven back she's also letting go of the life she could have had.

I also tried to put in other smaller things into the story as well. So one of them was loneliness which is something that drove Mare to be with Maven in the first place. Because if she hadn't taken away her love for Cal she wouldn't be hollow and lonely. And because she had a fall out with Kilorn then she wouldn't have felt that loneliness and that drove her to Maven.

And the last Motif I had was vulnerability. So both loneliness and vulnerability is what sort of drove the plot. But loneliness and vulnerability, I'm going to go into them more in the sequel.

* * *

 **Symbols**

So later on in the story, I had started talking a lot about boxes. And it sort of came about with the Greek myth with Pandora's Box. So this whole mission to bring down all of these silver thrones she's sort of opening Pandora's Box in a way. By making this choice, Mare knows there is going to be a fallout.

Another symbol I used was the sunrise and sunset. We all know the slogan of the Scarlet Guard is Rise, Red as the Dawn. And so I took that and put it in the story as constantly reminding us of that slogan, without having to say the words. So if you paid attention to when everyone was doing their own battle, specifically in Archeon, you would have noticed that the bombs were set to go off at sunrise. So when the bombs went off, the Silver Elite would fall, literally, which would give the Reds, who are all united, the chance to rise at dawn.

But often in literature sunrises and sunsets are often used as symbols for other things. In chapter 38, we see Cal in Harbor Bay. And he spends the whole day fighting and cleaning up the destruction and helping the injured. But it isn't until almost Sunset that he gets the news that Mare is dead. And so the sunset is a symbol of the death of Mare. So the sun has set on their time as a couple.

But moving further in the plot we see how Mare wakes up in the daytime. But it isn't until it's almost Sunrise that he tells Alex that she wants him to remove his ambition it to take the throne. And so I also used sunrises as a symbol of new beginnings.

* * *

 **The Sequel**

So I've talked about this for many, many chapters. And by this point, I would be surprised if you guys haven't become annoyed with me mentioning it all the time. And if you are, that's okay.

So here's the truth.

There won't be a sequel…

Yep.

JK

Lol, I totally just scared you some of you.

But anyway.

It's going to be a trilogy.

So in my planning, I've decided that there is way too much content and I have so many ideas that it cannot be contained within one story.

So what I've decided to do is break the sequel up into two parts, and to make this whole universe I've created into a trilogy.

Here comes the bad/good news.

The Sequel is set in stone. But there is a change in regards to rating. Whereas this story was rated T. The sequel will be rated M, mostly for more mature themes and other things. Nothing too scandalous.

The title of said sequel will be "Second Chances and Second Truths."

And if you thought Mare was badass before, wait till you see what I have in store. But here comes the bad news. I won't be publishing the sequel until after War Storm is released. I know I know, that's awful of me to do. But I have a number reasons. One of them is accuracy. Such as, is Clara a newblood? I used to think that it is a definite possibility. I saw this question on Tumblr and the answer came out like this. We all remember Nanny. :(

She would talk about her grandchildren but never once is it mentioned if said heirs have the mutation that gives them powers. So I want to wait till after the Warstorm so I can get more information on things like Monfort, Davidson, Clara, etc.

Reason number two…

And it's personal.

*takes a deep breath*

I have joined the United States Air Force.

I know this comes as a shock.

This isn't a joke and it's something that's been in the works for as long as I've been writing this story. And I'm sure it comes off as a surprise. OnTuesdayy, Jan 23rd I am off to boot camp. And I won't have access to certain things, like internet.

But because you guys are so supportive and wonderful, I won't leave you for five months with nothing. Not only am I making this a trilogy, I'm talking spinoffs. And yes, I mean spinoffs as in plural.

I've heard that you guys like Alex.

And I told you that she has a past. A very interesting one.

Dropping in April, I will be introducing, "A Whisper's Voice." (Title may change)

If anyone wants to continue this journey with me just go and click that Follow Author button and you'll be notified when I publish a new story.

* * *

 **Q &A**

 _What happened to Mare's eyes?_

No, her eyes are not blue. They are much cooler than that.

 _Prophecy?_

Jon has seen things. That's all I'm going to say.

 _Thalia?_

I have gone back and changed the spelling. Yes, Talia is based off a character from another fandom, but it is not from Percy Jackson.

 _Mare and Maven being parents and the birth of their child?_

Remember when I said _spinoffs_? That's when we open that can of worms.

 _Why_ _Maven hasn't told Mare he loves her?_

This is one of those things that you're going to have wait for. But I love it. The reason will melt your heart.

 _PS:_ I love how when I say I have plans for characters everyone automatically thinks I'm going to kill them.

Also, I don't know what it is, but sometimes it takes days for reviews to show up. And if I didn't answer a question it isn't because I'm ignoring you, it's probably because it didn't show up.

Well, it's been an adventure and I look forward to seeing you guys in the spring. But I do encourage you to go back and reread the story. Look for all the little clues I left all over the place, maybe you'll find some hints for the sequel. Until next time.

Thank you.

I love you all!


End file.
